The Way We Are
by YTSHomie
Summary: SwanQueen/SuperCorp/Beronica AU. There's a whole lotta shit going on. Set it National City where StoryBrooke is the Northside and Riverdale is the Southside. Starring Dove Cameron and Tom Holland as Charlotte and Henry Swan-Mills. (G!P Emma.)
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own the characters.**

 **It's been a while but I figured you guys deserve a new story that I'm really passionate about and that I'm going to complete. My other stories will be completed as well but I've had this story in my head for a while so here it is. Make sure to follow me on Twitter for updates, chapter previews, and a map of MY version of National City. This is a multi couple story and it will be a lot going on so please do not hesitate to message me if you have any questions. WARNING: Story contains some Outlaw Queen please try to refrain from vomiting. S/O to all my SWEN. #SwanQueen #SuperCorp #Beronica THIS IS MY BEST STORY YET!**

 **Henry: Tom Holland**

 **Charlie: Dove Cameron**

 **Ava: Sofia Carson**

Chapter 1: The One When Emma Returns

Fiona Royce flashed her best smile as she finished up her speech to the eager audience at National City Convention Center, "So I'm more than happy to announce that I will be joining the race for mayor of this beautiful city. Thank you for all of your support and love. I wish my opponent the best of luck," she nodded before walking away from the podium as everyone clapped.

Regina gave her younger sister Lena a look before rolling her eyes, "Oh please. I can see right through her beige teeth."

Lena chuckled, "Don't fret, you're a Mills, we don't lose."

"Damn right we don't," Veronica Mills strutted over to her older sisters, "Hi. Sorry, I'm late," she apologized before kissing both of their cheeks, "Student council meeting."

"It's quite alright dear, you didn't miss much," Regina said crossing her arms as they walked through downtown, each of their pair of black pumps clicking the pavement.

"Where's mom?" Veronica asked.

"Budget meeting, its the last one of her term," Regina said before stopping at her 2018 Benz, "I'll see you guys tomorrow.."

"Gina wait," Lena said before walking over, "The twins will be 16 in three weeks, have you thought about—"

"No, I have not and I don't plan on it," Regina said before getting in her car.

 **XXXXX**

"There you go Ms. Swan," Trudy, the bookstore clerk smiled as she handed over the books, "Welcome to National City University."

"Thank you," Kara Swan smiled as she grabbed them off the counter before turning around and bumping into a not so soft body.

"Shit!" Gideon exclaimed before reaching and helping up the woman he knocked down, "Im sorry."

"It's fine. I'm a clutz," Kara chuckled as she fixed her glasses.

"Are you new here?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yup, just transferred from SBU."

"Oh really? What year are you?"

"Senior," she nodded.

"Why transfer when you're so close to getting your degree? Didn't that mess up your credits?"

"This is a closer commute to my job, I got a new one and no, my credits are fine," she shrugged, "I'm Kara by the way, Kara Swan."

"Gideon Royce," he nodded.

"As in Fiona Royce's son?" She raised a curious brow.

"Precisely," he nodded with a chuckle.

"How nice, are you excited for your mom?"

He nodded again, "Very but I'm also nervous, the Mills family has run this city for so long and with Cora backing Regina, it's going to be a battle."

"Cora Mills was by the far the best mayor this city has had and I'm sure Regina would make a lovely one as well but that doesn't mean your mom has no chance. People like fresh faces," she nodded.

"I know I do," Gideon winked at her.

Kara's eyes widened as she checked her watch while backing away, "Woah, dude I'm totally gay and totally late, I've gotta run but I'm always down for new friends, see ya around Gideon."

 **XXXXX**

"Thirty minutes?" Emma Swan asked her younger sister as she climbed into the red Camaro.

"Sorry I got held up settling into my new school," Kara said before giving Emma a goofy smile, "Welcome home!" She squealed before hugging her tight.

Emma chuckled and hugged her back, "Okay okay, enough with the mushy," she said before pulling back and looking out the window, "Downtown doesn't look the same at all."

"Yeah I know right? Gold Industries has upgraded everything. It's been what...15 years since you've been in National City?"

"Yup, been a long time," Emma said thinking back to prom night with Regina before she shook herself out of her thoughts, "Where do you live? South side or north side?"

"Um I actually just got a small apartment downtown," Kara blushed a bit.

"Woah, that's huge. Downtown is super expensive. How much is that new job paying you?" Emma exclaimed with wide eyes.

Kara only blushed more, "They paid for the apartment and moving expenses. Mr. Gold is paying me a lot to be the companies publicist."

"I bet he because he does hella shady shit and needs someone to make him look good."

"He's not that bad Emma. So where I am taking you?" She glanced at her sister.

Emma took a deep breath, she had thought about it on the plane and she knew where she belonged, "Take me to the White Worm."

Kara nearly stomped on her breaks before she simply clutched her steering wheel tighter, "Riverdale? You don't want to go to Storybrooke where mom and dad are?"

"Yes, Riverdale. Despite what mom and dad have probably brainwashed Betty to believe, we were born and raised in Riverdale and so was dad," Emma scoffed.

"No no, they totally haven't forgotten their roots. Betty goes to Riverdale High, it's a commute but dad insisted that she go where we all went. I just thought you said you were...changed and came back to get your life back.."

"I have and I will. I'm still opening a club downtown but I don't have the money for a house right now so I'll stay with my boys and _not_ my parents," Emma nodded surely.

"To the Whyte Wyrm it is," Kara nodded as she got on the expressway.

 **XXXXX**

Regina shuffled into her mansion through the backdoor carrying about seven bags of groceries, "Robin!"

Robin Loxley, Regina's boyfriend of three years jogged down the stairs, "Yes, my love?"

"Uh help," she held up her arms causing him to rush over and help her with the bags, "So did you get the deal?"

"Yes," he smiled before pecking her lips, "The museum is coming along nicely, Belle is doing an excellent job with it."

"Did she say when the grand opening was?"

"Wednesday," he nodded.

"Oh, I can't wait. Is Charlie here?" She asked which made him raise his brow, "Okay so that's a no."

As if on cue, 16 year old Charlie walked into the kitchen with her best friend Ava Lodge, "Hey mom," she smiled, ignoring Robin.

"Hi, Ms. Mills," Ava smiled.

"Hi girls," Regina nodded, "Robin give us a minute," she said causing him to leave, "Your teacher called me," she crossed her arms.

Ava whistles and looked away tapping the marble island in the middle of the kitchen. Charlie scoffed, "That bitch."

"Charlotte," Regina warned.

"Mom, I was two minutes late to class—"

"You come to class ten minutes late everyday!" Regina snapped.

Charlie snapped her mouth shut, "Please don't ground me," she whined. She cracked, no one in that house ever tried to argue with Regina because it was simply a battle they wouldn't win.

"Ha!" I chuckled, "You're past grounded. You are to go to school, go to class _on_ _time_ , go to practice and come straight home. Nothing in between. When you arrive home, your phone and MacBook goes on my desk in my office, you are to do your homework and take your ass to bed. I'll decide if I want to feed you or not."

They both gasped and put their hand over their mouth, "You can't be serious!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Oh my dear, I'm very serious. I'm about to go through the biggest election of my career so I'm stressed, my period came this morning, and I've been running all day on five hours of sleep so I dare you to test me today, my love," Regina said softly.

Charlie simply handed her mother her phone and grabbed Ava's hand before dragging her to her room.

"I'll call you down for dinner when it's ready!" Regina called after them, sweetly.

"Can you believe her?" Charlie paced, "Josie is holding pussycat tryouts, tomorrow!"

Ava ran her fingers through her hair, "Just calm down babes, maybe Josie will understand. Just send her a video of you singing, or.."

"Or?" Charlie stopped and crossed her arms over her chest raising a brow to her best friend, "Go on."

"We could start our own group," Ava smirked.

"Oolala I like how you think," I nod, "Okay, I'm down. Let's start planning," she smiled and laid down on her stomach after getting a notebook from her bag.

"Charlie?" Ava questioned nervously.

She looked up, "Yeah?"

"Do you...do you ever think about your other parent? Ever wonder what their like?" She asked softly.

Charlie looked down before sitting up and pulling her knees to her chest, "All the time," she admits before sighing, "Henry thinks she'll come back but I know that's not true."

Ava tilted her head, "She?"

The blonde nodded, "Yeah, one day last year we kept harassing mom about who our other parent was and she finally spit it out that it was a woman who was born with a rare condition...a penis. She never said her name, showed us pictures or ever brought it up again. So I imagine that she must've been a horrible person because who would leave their girlfriend and kids?"

"Wow, that's so...intriguing. Your mom didn't say what happened to her?"

"No, she only said that she left once they graduated high school," Charlie shrugged, "For all I care, she can burn in hell for whatever it is she did to mom."

* * *

 **Riverdale High School February 2003**

Regina laughed as she and her best friend, Zelena Blossom walked down the hallway on their way to English, "Okay then what happened?"

"Cheryl just held onto his hair, Hades was just screaming and screaming," she chuckled, "But he's enjoying being a daddy I think."

"That's good dear," she said as they walked into class and sat in their regular seat.

Emma walked in Neal sporting their black leather serpent jackets, "Sup babe?"

"Nothing much, did you do your homework?" Regina asked.

"Yeah right," Neal scoffed laughing.

"Emma," Regina sighed disappointed, "You promised that'd you'd try harder. Don't you want to graduate?"

"Yeah, I got this. I promise," Emma gave a soft smile before pecking her lips.

"Hey Zelena," Killian called from the back of the class, "Let me know if you need any help knocking off any of that baby weight, I'm sure I could work you out," he winked.

Both Regina and Zelena scrunched up their faces, "Ew," they said in sync.

Zelena sighed, "First I was the pregnant girl and now I'm the post pregnant girl?"

"Ignore him, he's a Goonie. They're partially brain dead," Neal chuckled.

When class was over Regina followed Emma to her locker, "Are we still on for tonight?"

"Babe, you seriously want me to drive all the way to the north side for some silly party?"

"Yes, please. My mother was just elected mayor, please come and dress nice. Wear that sweater, I bought you," she said as she played with the lapels on the blonde's jacket, "Is that a hickey?"

"What?" Emma's brows furrowed and stepped back.

Regina frowned, "Who was she?"

"Regina not this again," Emma sighed.

"Who was she?!"

Everyone in the hallway stopped and looked at the couple. Regina was dating the biggest player at school, what did she expect? Emma smoothed down the hair leading up to her ponytail, playing it cool for all of the eyes, "Ruby."

Regina's could feel her heart in her stomach now, "So..you just don't care about hurting me do you? You're just going to continue to cheat on me?"

"Baby it wasn't like that, you know I love you," she pulled her closer only to get slapped harder than ever before.

"You, Emma Swan are truly disgusting and you do not know what love is," Regina spat before storming off.

* * *

Snow nearly fainted as her middle child stood in front of her, "You took her where?!"

Kara winced, "She wanted to be with the Serpents mom, please don't make this a big deal."

"My daughter is here to get focused, not fall back into the trap of those gang members!"

"Ma, why are you yelling at me? Yell at her or something, this isn't my fault," she threw her hands up defensively.

Snow pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, "What am I going to do with her?"

Kara sighed before making her plate for dinner, "You made her favorite," she smiled.

"Doesn't matter, she's not here to eat it," the pixie haired woman sighed, "Elisabeth!"

"Coming!" Betty called as she jogged down the stairs of their house before walking in the living room, "Hey Kar."

"Hey sis, cute sweater," Kara nodded as she sat down.

Snow smiled, "Elisabeth before you eat, can you please go into the attic and bring me that box of Emma's things?"

"Sure thing," she nodded before jogging back upstairs before pulling down the stairs to the attic and climbing up, "Creepy," she mumbled to herself as she looked around through the darkness before turning on the light and walking to the corner where she remembered the box to be. She reached to open the box to make sure it was the right one but helped as she walked into a spiderweb causing her to stumble into a pile of papers. She quickly wiped herself off and sat up and squinted before picking up a file labeled 2004. She opened it and gasped lighted as she picked up the picture of her parents holding babies, smiling for the camera. She flipped through and saw a copy of a contract, "Oh my god."

 **XXXXX**

Emma walked into the Whyte Wyrm and looked around, "Wow, this place hasn't changed much."

Everyone froze and stared at her, when the music stopped Jughead turned around and leaned over the banister before gasping, "Serpent legend," he whispered, "Uh dad! You might wanna get out here!" He called over his shoulder.

August rushed over to Emma and hugged her, "Emma! Oh god I thought you were lying."

The blonde chuckled, "No Auggie it's really me. I'm home, it's so good to see you. You smell like leather."

He pulled away and laughed, "You look good. I invited some chicks over."

"Ah, you know me so well," Emma smirked.

"What the hell are you doing here kid?" FP asked as he walked down the stairs.

Emma gulped before turning to face her serpent king, "FP, this is where I belong."

He grabbed the collar of her red leather jacket and pushed her back, "Go! You are better than this, no way."

"Always a serpent," she argued pushing him back and fixing her jacket, "Why are you so against this?!"

"Swan, your mother told me not to let you in here so I ain't. Now, you go home. You hear me?"

"I'm not a fucking child FP, August told me about your troubles, I can help you-"

"No, go!"

"Why?!"

"Neal's in jail!"

Emma gasped slightly, "What?"

"I can't let nothing happen to you kid, we're about to go to war with the Goolies and I told your mama I'd help you get on the right track," he nodded.

"FP let me help you, I'm not a kid anymore. You nor her can make decisions for me anymore," she said before going upstairs to follow August to his room.

Jughead raised a brow at the scene that unfolded in front of him. He had only heard stories of Emma but they sounded like ancient tales to him. Emma Swan: The Great Serpent Savior, he was now very curious. _Who_ was this woman?

"So where have you been exactly? I'm all ears?" August asked as he sat on the edge of the bed that was declared as Emma's.

"Well…" Emma started as she began unpacking, "When I left, I went to the university of Wales, then I went to Haiti to build houses and help out.."

"That's awesome, you're always thinking of others," he chuckled.

"Yeah but not as awesome as Africa, I know Regina would've loved it. I built schools and taught the little girls how to read," Emma smiled, "I've been living man but I'm 33 now and I miss Regina, I want to make things right, I want to open my club and make people smile through music and good time, ya know?"

"I feel you Em, totally with you," he nodded, "But Regina, has a boyfriend and she is running for mayor, she has a lot on her plate."

"Oh Auggie, you make me laugh. No boyfriend of Regina's is a match for me," she shrugged before going to shower.

* * *

"Ugh Ethel!" Veronica exclaimed as she looked at the poster of herself, "Purple is my color, yes but I'm wearing purple in the picture so it just blends with the background. You simply could've left it white!" She snapped at the chubby girl.

"Stand down Regina George," Cheryl said as she swayed in the room, " _I_ have a proposition for you," she blinked, "If you will," she scoffed before grabbing the raven haired girl's wrist and pulling her into the hallway.

"What do you want Cheryl? I'm trying to work on my campaign," Ronnie whined.

"Don't stress yourself, you'll have all of our full support but first, I need you to give this to a certain nephew of yours," she smiled before handing her a black envelope sealed with a red kiss.

"Henry? Why? What's this?"

"Ah ah, that's for me to know and for _him_ to find out," Cheryl nodded.

"He's my nephew, it's my job to protect him."

"I'm asking him to homecoming," she rolled her eyes not really interested in Veronica knowing that detail.

"My 15 year old nephew? Uh Cheryl, you'll be 18 soon girl, this is a no go," Veronica replied.

"He is handsome and basketball king, I've had my eye on him for a while and mama's ready to pounce," Cheryl smirked as she watched Henry walk into the hallway with his team.

"Uh okay but you have English with him later right? Why not give it to him yourself? Or when you go over to his house. Aren't your mom and Regina like best friends?"

"All facts boo but I'm rarely at his house and I want this to be discreet so just do this for me. Oh please Ronnie," Cheryl pouted.

"Ew okay okay. Nothing makes me sicker than the site of you crying," she rolled her eyes, "I'll give it to him," she nodded before being swooped away by a certain blonde, "Kinda in the middle of a convo B!"

"This can't wait," Betty said before pushing her in the classroom used for the Blue and Gold, Riverdale High's school newspaper.

Veronica chuckled lightly, "Okay, what's the sitch?"

"No time for jokes, look at what I found," she said before handing her the file before pacing.

The raven haired teenager played with her pearl necklace as she flipped through the file, she picked up the contract and skimmed it quickly before gasping, "Oh my god Betty!"

"Yeah and Emma has no idea. I'm sure of it," she nodded confirming.

Veronica continued to read, "Wait, my mother paid your parents hush money about Regina having Henry and Charlie?!"

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own the characters.**

 **WOW! I'm so estatic about your reactions to this story. Thank you all for the support. Make sure to follow me on Twitter for updates and feel free to PM me at anytime!**

Chapter 2: The One When With The Plan

Betty nodded, "Yes, that's exactly what it says."

"Well that'd explain the nice fancy house in Storybrooke," Veronica snickered before biting her lip in thought, "She gave them a whole new life so why on earth do you go to school here?"

Betty started to speak before shutting her mouth, thinking. She chewed on her lip before speaking, "To spy on the twins maybe? Make sure they're okay?"

"But how'd they know the twins would attend school here? You're older than them. Why didn't my sister just send them to northside prep? So many questions, we have to get to the bottom of this...today!" She grabbed the blonde's forehead and dragged her out of the room.

Betty nodded as she followed quickly, "We have to tell the twins!"

 **XXXXX**

Kara panted softly as she sat down in her Quantum Physics class, "Whew, I made it."

"Uh you don't have to rush, the Professor is usually about three minutes late herself," a young man said softly as he played with his pen, "I'm Winn."

"Kara Swan, nice to meet you," she smiled and fixed her glasses, "So is this guy a hard ass."

"No, _she_ is totally chill but passionate about this stuff," he nodded.

Lena strutted into her classroom quickly, "Sorry I'm late but you know me, I'm always forgetting something," she chuckled as she sat on the corner of her desk crossing her legs.

Kara took a small glance as she got out her binder but quickly did a double take to stare at the beautiful brunette woman who was just three rows in front of her. Those eyes, that pristine crisp skirt, the elegant bun, it all pulled her in. She was stuck and probably drooling.

"Ms. Swan, welcome to my class. I understand it your first day but I'd like to know that you're paying attention," Lena raised her brow as she now leaned against her white board.

"Um yes," Kara cleared her throat, "Yes, Ms…"

"Mills. I am the one and only, Lena Mills," she smiled as a few of her students clapped and chuckled, "Oh hush you guys are far too kind really," she chuckled before locking eyes with Kara, "You don't get to chuckle and joke with us until you understand the material and show me that you're capable of paying attention," Lena stated before turning back to her board and continuing notes.

"Keep up Kara," Winn winked as he took notes quickly.

Kara nodded, "Yeah yeah I've got it," she said as she jotted things down, "Is she Cora Mills' daughter?"

"Yes. She's technically a celebrity," he chuckled.

"She's gorgeous," Kara stated surely.

"Oh I know right? A total smoke show, sheesh," he smirked.

Kara simply nodded and tried to focus on the board but her mind wouldn't stop wondering to the brunette's ass in the pencil skirt she wore.

 **XXXXX**

Regina looked away from her MacBook for a few seconds, "Come in," she said looking at her office door.

Zelena walked in, "My love, I've gotten us lunch," she smiled sitting down in front of Regina's desk.

She smiled and removed her glasses, "Thanks but I must ask, from where?"

"Hal's Bistro," Zelena nodded.

"Yummy," Regina smiled.

"So how's the campaign coming along?"

"It's alright. I'm booked solid this week though. Museum opening in Storybrooke Wednesday, debate Thursday, speaking at SBU Friday," she sighed, "I need a serious nap."

"I see…"

Regina leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest, studying her best friend, "How are you dear?"

"I'm fine, how do you feel?"

"Zelena, be honest with me. It's been three months…"

"Some fucking mad man named the black hood killed my Hades and he is still out there. How am I supposed to feel? I'm dying inside Regina."

Regina sighed, "Z, you know I'm doing everything in my power to help right? When I become mayor, I'll be able to do more. I'm planning a reform of the city. I've spread the word to Sheriff Swan and Sheriff Keller, the north and southside are on alert. I've shaken down the Serpent's none of the fit the description. Trust me, I'm trying."

"Thank you Gina, you're going to make a hell of a mayor."

 **XXXXX**

"Yo! Ben! What's up man?"

"Henry," Ben smiled as he looked up from his phone, "Hey man, what's up?"

Henry patted his back, "Welcome to Riverdale buddy, I'll be your guide."

"Oh thank god, I thought I'd have to do this alone," Ben chuckled.

"Nah of course not," he smiled as Veronica rushed over with Betty and lightly pushed an envelope to his chest, "Uh what's this?"

"Just open it, I have to get to class but we have to talk later. Kay? It's important," she nodded.

"Yeah yeah, I got it," he nodded before continuing to walk with Ben while opening the envelope. His brows furrowed before he smiled softly, "This isn't real," he said.

"What isn't real?" Henry's friend Toni asked while walking up and snatching the note, "Oh my gosh, no way. Cheryl asked you out."

"Who's Cheryl?" Ben asked curiously as they walked into the library.

"Only the most popular girl in school. Not to mention she's gorgeous," Toni explained as they sat down.

"Toni's been crushing since last year," Henry smirked.

"Yeah but she's a total bitch," Jughead said while walking over, "Jughead Jones," he said to Ben, "I was just coming to give you your tour but Henry beat me to it."

"Sorry man," he nodded.

Ben raised a brow, "How'd you know..?"

"You're a new face in Riverdale, that's not something we miss around here," Jughead chuckled, "Well since you seem to be alright, I'm gonna head out to lunch," he nodded before leaving and walking through the hallway.

"Yo Jug, we still on for the game tonight?" Archie asked while walking next to him.

"Yeah definitely, I just have this Serpent thing first but after that, I'm down to kick your ass in Zombie Fighter 2," he nodded.

"Oh, dude you're so on," he chuckled as they sat down at the table outside in the quad with Betty and Veronica, "Hey Ladies, looking nice today."

"Thanks Arch," Betty smiled.

"So what's the tea? I saw you two...scheming, Jughead smirked.

"My older sister is Henry and Charlie's other mom," Betty spat out.

Archie's brows frowned, "What?"

"Betty! Ugh, just go tell it on a mountain why don't you. Emma's back in town and has no idea," she explained to the boys, "My sister is running for mayor so her conspiring with a Serpent isn't what she needs right now."

"Wait, Emma Swan is your sister? She's a Serpent Legend," Jughead said, "Total badass."

Veronica placed her hand over her heart and swooned, "Ah don't you just love a good forbidden romance. Meanwhile, we have to tell the twins."

Archie held up his hands, "Guys!...I have a plan."

 **XXXXX**

"This space, is in the heart of downtown," Hermione Lodge explained as her heels clicked the floors, "Only a mile away from the downtown train station so it's convenient. About four miles from National City University so you'll have college kids itching to come. National City could use a new club at this location."

Emma rubbed her chin while looking around, "I like it, I'm picturing it. How much did you say again?"

"One hundred and fifty five thousand," Hermione smiled.

"Sierra…" Emma looked at her lawyer.

Sierra McCoy licked her teeth before looking around, "I'd like to speak to my client alone. Give us a sec?"

"Why of course," the brunette nodded before walking out.

"What do you think Emma?"

The blonde sighed, "I like it but it's over my budget. I'm broke Sierra, I can't take a risk. I came back here with three hundred thousand dollars to my name and I'm unemployed, how can it last me if I gamble on this?"

"Emma," Sierra started, "If I may," she cleared her throat, "This space is over our budget and owned by a rebuilding company _but_ it's in a great thriving location. I understand your financial situation. Hell you've just moved back but it'd be foolish of you not to take this place and turn it into Club Swan. Now, you've invited me here as your liaison, correct?" She asked causing the blonde to nod, "Exactly so trust me. You won't get a better deal than this. With this club, you'll be able to take your three hundred thousand and triple it."

Emma thought and nodded, "Alright I'll take it but you better make sure my contract with those Lodges are exceptional. Let's hurry this thing up, I've got somewhere to be."

 **XXXXX**

Cheryl fluffed her hair as she saw Henry walk into English class for the last period of the day. When he sat down, she tapped his shoulder.

He turned around and gave her a soft smile, "Oh hi, Cheryl."

"So...what's your answer? Will you be my Romeo?"

"Sure. I'd love to go to the dance with you," he nodded. Henry was a fairly nice guy. He was the only sophomore on the varsity basketball team and probably the only jock with a 3.8 GPA. He was truly a catch.

Cheryl smirked, "Superb. Text me sometime."

"Okay I will," he nodded and turned back around as class started.

Cheryl yearned for love, it rare that she actually liked someone though. She didn't know why but she liked Henry. Could it be because he was the complete opposite of what she is? Chaos.

Once class was over, the school day ended as well. Hardly anyone left though due to extra curriculars. One thing Cheryl loved more than chaos was gossip so when the gang told her about the twins, they let her in on the plan which she was happy to be apart of. She stalked, pacing, as she watched her Riverdale River Vixens do their routine. With a quick sigh she held her hands up, "Okay stop vixens, my eyes are on the verge of bleeding. I won't stand for it. Swan, step forward. Blonde Mills, step forward."

Charlie stepped forward still panting from the routine, she looked over at Betty before flipping her hair and shifting her weight to one side, "Is this a challenge?"

"Oh absolutely," Cheryl nodded, "Betty is a half second behind and you are the only other blonde who can show her how it's done. So what's the next move ladies? Bitch out or fight?"

"I'm ready when you are," Betty sighed.

"And five six seven eight," the ginger snapped her fingers and watched the blonde's go. Charlie was killing it as if Regina's old River Vixen spirit had entered her. Cheryl smirked and winked at Veronica as their plan was rushed into full force, "Enough. I've seen what I've needed to see. Step back Betty. Charlie, you want my spot next year when I leave correct? As if I'd let a soon to be junior be captain...if I did, you'd have to pick up another extra curricular. I hear you have a mean pitch," she moved her neck, "Lady Bulldogs tryouts are happening now, better get to it."

"What? No, Cheryl I can't do two sports at once," Charlie argued, "I'm already a 3.2—"

The senior quickly held up her hand to silence the blonde, "Veronica, Captain is yours then," she said.

"Awesome," Veronica smiled.

Charlie held her hand up to her Aunt V, "No wait, two sports, 3.5 GPA and leadership skills, that's what you want?"

"On top of die hard dedication," Cheryl smirked.

"Count me in, a Mills never backs down," Charlie said before storming out to the gym door on her way to the softball field.

"Vixens, do we or we not support our sisters?" She snapped causing them to rush out after Charlie, "How was that?"

"You, cherylbombshell are one hell of a captain," Veronica smiled as she linked their arms.

"Yeah, that was great. Charlie is so determined," Betty said walking next to them.

"I like that we are giving faith a little push, now let's go see your hot sister," the redhead teased Betty.

By the time Veronica, Betty, and Cheryl had made it to the softball field, Charlie was pitching with her coach, Kara Swan watching. "Oolala, your sister is seriously hot," Veronica said.

Betty heart sank to her stomach. Oh yes, it was as you assumed. Elizabeth Swan has a seriously in love with her best friend Veronica Mills, how could she not be? The Mills women were smart, beautiful and fearless, what's not to like?

"She's okay," Betty nodded.

"Pft, she's hotter than Archie's rise from puberty," Cheryl snickered causing the other two to chuckle.

"Good job Charlie, you're a natural," Kara smiled and clapped, "Who else wants to give it a try? Charlie can I speak with you?"

Charlie nodded and walked over, "You're very good. Have you played before?"

"Yeah, from third grade until eighth," she nodded and took off the baseball cap to take down her ponytail and run her fingers through her blonde locks.

"Well…" Kara looked around casually before looking back at the fifteen year old, "I want you to play for me."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, Cheryl's already talked to me. My practice doesn't interfere with the Vixens. We don't have any games until next quarter so you won't miss any games anyway, what do you say?"

"I'm in Coach Swan," Charlie smiled.

"Awesome. Well go grab some water, in a few minutes we start new techniques," she nodded before checking her watch when the blonde walked off.

"I made the team," Charlie said with a smile as she told Veronica.

"I'm proud of you chica, Mills Magic," she chuckled and high fived her.

"Who's that?" Charlie asked before sipping her water.

Betty looked over and smiled, "My sister."

Emma walked towards the diamond in a blue Riverdale High School hoodie, jeans and crisp white pair of nikes. Kara scoffed, "White shoes? Really?"

Emma shrugged, "I gotta be fresh, you know this and there might be hot parents picking their kids up ."

The middle daughter rolled her eyes at her older sister, "Yeah yeah. Betty's over there," she nodded her head towards the girls.

Emma's eyes lit up before she logged over to her baby sister and hugged her causing Betty to giggle. Her big sister kissed her cheek repeatedly, "My beautiful sister," Emma smiled.

"Was that your way of embarrassing me in front of my friends?"

"Absolutely. Hi, I'm Emma Swan," she waved.

"Cheryl Blossom"

"Charlie Mills"

"Veronica Mills"

"Oh wow, big Mills presence. You all are beautiful. Better treat my sister right," she winked before jogging back over to Kara.

"Charlie how much do you know about your mom?" Cheryl asked.

"My other mom?" She shrugged, "Not that much, heard she's an asshole though."

"Well...that's her," Betty said.

"Come again?!" Charlie's eyes widened.

"Emma Swan, my oldest sister, is your other mother."

"Correction, that blonde stallion is your mother. Way to go Regina," Veronica smirked lightly.

Charlie looked over her shoulder and studied the blonde, "Well I've gone this long with one mom and I'll continue it that way. I want nothing to do with Emma Swan," Charlie said before storming off back to her newfound teammates leaving the girls stunned.

"Okay this our co-coach Emma, my sister. She holds the back to back champion titles for the this team," Kara said.

Emma stepped up, "I am Riverdale's legacy so it's going to take a lot for you to impress me. I pitched so yeah, I'll be expecting a lot."

When the practice was over Emma went inside the school to take care of some business. Lena Mills pulled up in her black Porsche and got out before walking over to the diamond.

Kara smiled soft when she saw her. That long black trench to compliment her black pumps, "Heels and dirt don't mix well," she said softly.

"It's alright. I don't mind. Don't worry, I'm not a prude," she nodded.

"I'll take your word for it. What brings you here?"

"I'm picking up my neice, Charlie," she nodded towards the blonde who was talking to her teammates.

"Oh Charlie is amazing. She's very talented," Kara nodded, "Class was great today by the way."

"Are you sure you were focused on my curriculum and not on my ass?" Lena quirked a brow.

Kara blushed hard and adjusted her glasses, "I apologize—"

"It's alright I'm flattered," Lena smirked, "But try to keep things professional," she said before walking away with Charlie.

Charlie was in deep thought when she leaned against the Porsche while they waited for Henry, "Is Emma Swan my other mother?"

Lena's eyes widened, "W-What?"

"You heard me auntie, is it true? Did she just leave like mom said?"

"I-I...well things weren't exactly like that. I'd say it was much more complicated," Lena nodded.

"What was much more complicated?" Henry asked while walking over.

"Our other mom, is here," Charlie said.

Henry tossed his bag in the backseat, "What? Who is she?"

"Emma Swan," Charlie said, "She might not have left how mom said."

Henry looked away, thinking. He looked at Lena and rubbed his fingers through his hair, "She has no clue we exist, does she?"

Lena dabbed at her eyes, "I told Regina to tell her. To tell you guys, but.." she sniffed, "Do not hate me…"

Henry frowned and got in the car as Ben walked past with Archie, "Ben!" Charlie smiled and waved.

"Hey Charlie!" He smiled.

"Five minutes?" She looked at Lena.

"Only five," she nodded.

Charlie ran over, "What are you doing here?"

"I attend school here now. It's so good to see you Charlie," he smiled his charming smile.

"Am I still your best friend?"

"Of course. I wish you'd call more," he said.

"I will. I promise I will," she flipped her blonde hair and looked him over, "You're a cutie."

He chuckled, "Well uh thanks. I just left football tryouts."

"How'd it go?"

"I think it went well," he nodded, "You're cute too Charlie."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek, "I gotta go."

"Me too, my brother just pulled up," he said before walking over to Gideon's car while waving goodbye.

Charlie tilted her head, "The brother's cute too," she mumbled to her before walking back over to Lena.

 **XXXXX**

"I want to knock this wall down," Regina said.

Robin sighed, "Beautiful, do you need a bigger a kitchen?"

"Probably not but I want one so I'll have one," she scoffed, "I want to have functions in my house and I want a grand kitchen to go with it."

"Fine I'll talk to some people but only," he placed his hands on her hips, "If you think about my request…"

"Robin, I'm in a very important place right now in my life. A baby will complicate things. Plus, I have two beautiful children—"

"By a thug," he said and regretted it the moment he did.

Regina frowned and raised her brow, "A thug, yes. A thug you've never met, a thug who'd do in this world for me and a thug who will rip your head off. So...baby," she cupped his cheeks, "Here's my request," she smirked causing him to gulped, "You will pay one of your bob the builder friends to renovate my home, giving me the kitchen of my dreams. I will focus on my election and _you_ will never bring up my children's mother again," she said before going upstairs to her office.

Charlie and Henry ran in the backdoor through the kitchen past Robin, he sighed, "Hello to you too."

They still ignored him before rushing to the attic, "Find everything," Henry said as they ripped trough boxes looking for clues, looking for proof.

Charlie gasped as she found a photo album, "It's a scrapbook, 'from Emma to Regina, happy one year anniversary'..."

Henry flipped through it with his twin, "They we're together like...everyday. She took mom to mystic mountain, Merlin's Mountain, and even Krypton Forrest."

"Mom said she loved adventures, remember? And now that bum doesn't even take her out," she rolled her eyes.

Henry chuckled, "You hate that guy."

"I really do, Okay this is enough, let's go," she stood up.

He jogged downstairs with his sister before knocking on Regina's office door and walking in. They sat in front of her, "Mom."

"Hi babies, what's up?" She looked away from her computer.

Charlie cleared her throat, "Is Emma Swan our mother?"

Regina raised her brow, "Why?"

"Why? Uh because we'd like to know who's responsible for our existence," Charlie challenged.

"Tone," Regina warned, "You've gone fifteen years without this knowledge, that's what I meant. Why are bringing this up, now?"

"Because Charlie met her today," he said.

"You did?"

"Yes, she's totally hot and charming," she nodded.

Regina chuckled dryly, "Oh that's just the first layer," she said before sighing, "Yes, Emma Swan is your mother. I'm not sure if I want her to know that though. I want to keep you two protected."

"That's fine with me. I want nothing to do with the person who hurt you," Charlie nodded.

"Well I do," Henry said, "Sorry mom but this is something that I've wanted to know forever and now that I know I'm not going to just keep her at a distance."

"First of Charlie, your mother and I were much more than a breakup that ended badly and secondly, Henry, let me look into it first please? She could be a completely different person now," Regina rubbed her temples.

"Well according to what Charlie told me and this book," he put the scrap book on her desk, "She hasn't changed that much. She seems cool."

"Yeah, _seems_ …" Charlie said.

"She's very cool. Such a people's person but she's also a very selfish person and I don't want you to get your hopes up."

"Mom, no disrespect but this is happening, I'm going to get to know her. Y'all can boycott Emma but I'm not," he said before going to his room only to sneak out the window.

 **XXXXX**

"Kara's a natural with the kids," Emma said while eating.

"Oh I bet. My baby is stepping out of her shell," Snow said.

"I just got tired of Emma telling me to be more social," Kara said.

"Yeah because you need to be. How do you expect to find a woman if you don't talk to any?"

"Wow, thanks sis. Tell mom and dad all of my business," the blonde rolled her eyes.

"Well if it counts, I agree with Emma," Betty said.

Kara blushed, "Guys, we are in front of our parents."

"It's okay to talk to us about women, sweetie," Snow said.

David came out of the kitchen with a beer, "Having a hard time with the ladies Kara?"

"Oh my gosh," she groaned putting her head on the table as the doorbell rang.

Snow's brows furrowed as she began to stand up, "No, mom I got it," Emma said before walking to the front door and opening it.

"Are you Emma Swan?"

"Who wants to know?"

"I'm Henry Mills, your son," Henry said looking up at her.

 **CHAPTER TWO**

 **REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. SHARE.**

 **50+ Reviews and Chapter 3 will be posted tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do NOT own the characters or shows.**

 **Hey guys, sorry for the long wait but I've been debating if I wanted to continue this story due to a few nasty comments and messages that I've been getting. I was so excited about this story and some people simply want to tear me down but I had to remind myself that I'm SO MANY people's favorite author and that I have a vision for this story. I know it is a lot** **going on and I'm not perfect but if you love and support I ask you to stick with me on this journey. I'm trying to become a better writer so this story doesn't confuse anyone and is easy to keep up with. I apologize for any mistakes and/or confusion. I love you all and I appreciate your support. Please don't be afraid to comment or PM me any questions, comments or concerns. Keep up with me and special details of this story on twitter. Follow me at ytshomie. FYI, I've created a map of the city so you can all follow along with the story better and have an idea of how things work, it's on my twitter as well. A LOT HAPPENS IN THIS CHAPTER SO KEEP UP AND REVIEW THOSE QUESTIONS!**

Chapter 3: The One When Shit Gets Real

Emma raised a brow, "Are you serious?"

Henry nodded, "Yes."

"Uh c-come in," she stepped aside.

Betty's eyes widened, "Henry?"

"Hey Betty," he waved before walking more into the house, "Hi everyone."

Snow and David looked at each other before Snow asked, "Are you hungry?"

"No, thank you," he nodded.

"Kid, you're gonna need to explain this to me a little bit more," Emma said with a sigh.

"You and my mom, Regina dated in high school right? My twin sister, Charlie and I were born November 11, 2003," he shrugged.

"Charlie is your twin?"

"Yes, you met her today, correct?"

Emma nodded, "Yeah, uh Henry, can you give me a few minutes alone with my parents?"

"Sure," he nodded before looking at Betty who got up and led him to her bedroom.

"Emma before you say anything," Snow started.

"Why? That's all I wanna know," she said as calmly as she could.

"Cora forced us to sign this stupid contract, she didn't want you anywhere near Regina or those babies and it hurt us like hell but Emma we had no choice," Snow pleaded.

Emma snapped, "There's always a choice mom! How can you sit in your nice Storybrooke home and act as if none of that ever happened. How can you look me in my eyes and not tell me?"

"We wanted to Emma," David said, "We missed out on stuff too."

"BUT AT LEAST YOU KNEW! YOU KNEW!"

"Please calm down sis," Kara tried.

Emma turned to her, "Kara it's getting kinda late, don't you have an 8:30 class? You should go home and get some rest don't you think?"

"Emma don't do that, I had no idea either," the blonde frowned.

"Yeah and I believe you sis but I'm serious. Get out of here," she nodded her head towards the front door.

"Goodnight," she said to her parents before grabbing her things and leaving.

Emma paced while running her fingers through her hair, "Emma please try to understand our reasons," David said.

"I'm done with this conversation, I've already missed 15 years of my kids life, I'm not going to waste more time trying to figure out why you two betrayed me," she said before looking towards the stairs, "Yo kid, you like milkshakes?"

Henry and Betty peaked from behind the wall they used to listen to the conversation being held in the kitchen, "Yeah," he replied.

 **XXXXX**

Emma watched Henry sip his milkshake while Jughead watched the two from a booth across the way. Pop's Choc-lit Shop, the holy grail of the south side, had the best milkshakes in all of National City.

Henry pull away from his Chocolate milkshake, "So you like this place better than Granny's?"

"Oh absolutely, I was born and raised on the south side kid. The only time I went to Granny's was when I went with your mom," Emma chuckled lightly.

"She's from Storybrooke right? So you drove from here to there?"

"Drove? No way. I took the train, she'd pick me up sometimes but I mostly took the train out there. Go to Granny's get her food and walk to her house," Emma shrugged as she remembered.

* * *

 **RIVERDALE TRAIN STATION JANUARY 2003**

"It's freezing," Neal complained as he waited on the train with Emma.

Emma chuckled, "You _do_ know that you didn't have to come right?"

"Yeah but Storybrooke has the best chicks in all of National City," he shrugged.

The blonde rolled her eyes as their train arrived. When they sat down Neal pulled out a book to read along the ride while his best friend simply leaned back and rested her eyes. Most people thought that dating from different sides was an impossible task and maintaining that relationship was even more impossible but Emma would do anything for Regina even if that meant taking a 35 minute train ride from the south side to the north side.

"Swan?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a condom?"

Emma chuckled, "What's a condom?"

His eyebrows furrowed, "You don't use them?"

Emma shrugged, "Gina and I kinda just do our thing."

"Aren't you scared she'll get pregnant?"

"Dude, I love her. If she does, I'll get a job, simple. I'm not scared of anything," Emma said before getting off the train, "Who do you need the condom for?"

"I'm meeting Tink at the library and afterwards we're going back to her place. Her foster parents are out of town," he smirked.

"Nice going," she first bumped him as they walked, "It's so fucking cold," she shivered.

"I'm going to the store to grab some condoms, need anything?"

"No, actually I'll text you later. I'm headed to Granny's. See ya later Neal," she smiled as they parted ways.

Emma knocked on the Mills mansion door only to meet a frown, "Ms. Swan," Cora Mills rolled her eyes.

"Hi, I'm here for Regina," she nodded as she tried to get past.

Cora pressed her hand to the blonde's chest, "Do not make this an every weekend thing. I thought we already discussed this."

Emma sighed, "Regina wants me around," she shrugged.

"Well I certainly do not," Cora spat.

"That sounds like a personal problem Mrs. Mills," she said before slipping past her and running upstairs to Regina's room and locking the door quickly, "Your mother hates me."

"You hate her right back," Regina said quietly as she watched tv.

"I bought food and snacks," she smiled before taking off her coat and shoes.

Regina, who hated any shoe that came from outside inside her bedroom, let it go. She sat up some and sighed, "What did you get?"

Emma sat next to her with her back against the headboard, "What's wrong?"

"My monthly visitor decided to pop up this morning," she sighed.

Emma pouted and placed her hand on Regina's stomach before rubbing it, "Awww, we can't have sex now."

Regina scoffed and smacked Emma's chest playfully, "Is that the only thing on your mind Swan?"

"Duh," Emma chuckled before kissing Regina's cheek, "But lucky for you, Dr. Swan is here to take care of you. Let's cuddle, watch movies, and get fat. I'm here all day babe," she smiled before Regina snuggled into her chest continuing to watch the movie that was currently playing.

* * *

"Two weeks?!"

Regina nodded, "Yes Henry, two. You are practically grounded until your birthday. You've seemed to forgotten who calls the shots around here."

"Mom, this is so unfair!"

"Lower your voice, now," she said as calm as death which made him gulp, "You are to go to school, then practice, then come directly here...on the train," she smirked.

He stood up, "ON THE TRAIN?! You expect me to take the train from Riverdale to Storybrooke?"

She stepped to him, "Oh yes dear, that's exactly what I expect. You see Henry, when I tell you to stay away from someone I expect to you listen to me because there are consequences. You don't get the privilege of getting picked up and dropped off if you can't respect my wishes," she shrugged, "Oh and since you decided to raise your voice after I told you to lower it, I'll take this," she took his phone, "Have an excellent day at school my love."

Henry waited for her to leave his room before letting out a growl of frustration before going to shower. Regina had planned this all of along, she knew he had gotten back in the house late so she purposely woke him up at 5am. After his shower he quickly got dressed, practice was at 7, school started at 8 but since he now had to get on the train, he was officially late. It was now, 5:49. He rushed into the kitchen and tossed a bagel in the toaster while he grabbed the apple jam out of the fridge. He checked his Apple Watch wishing that he had his phone, wait...his phone was connected to his watch. He quickly texted his teammates asking if anyone could pick him up so he could avoid the long train ride to the south side.

"Morning buddy," Robin said as he came into the kitchen.

"Hey," he said as he grabbed his bagel out of the toaster.

"Grounded?"

"Yup," Henry nodded.

Robin sighed a bit, "So you'll miss the museums grand opening?"

"Yeah sorry, mom told me how much work you and aunt Belle put into it. I'll check it out as soon as I'm ungrounded," he said.

Robin smiled, "I'll hold you to that."

"Cool. I have to go or I'll be late for practice," Henry said before patting Robin's shoulder and walking away. He grabbed his backpack and stepped outside. Rain. He groaned, "Oh come on mom," he sighed before walking towards the train station pulling on his hood. He consistently checked his watch but none of his teammates had texted him back.

"Henry?"

He looked up, "Oh hi Cheryl," he said softly as she exited out of granny's door.

"Where are you going in this rain silly goose?"

"To the train, gotta get to practice," Henry chuckled lightly.

"Get in," she said before strutting to her red Audi before getting in.

Henry sighed with relief before getting in the passenger side, "You don't have to—"

"I'm dropping you off at practice," she nodded as she drove off, "Do you want some of my breakfast croissant?"

"No thank you, I had bagel," he said.

The redhead scoffed, "Eat it. You need something on your stomach before you run around at practice. I'll get something else a little later," she shrugged.

"Uh okay," he opened the bag, "Thank you," he said before biting into the breakfast sandwich.

 **XXXXX**

 **C-**

Kara Swan's mouth dropped and she mumbled, "What the fuck?"

Lena finished passing back the first research papers before sitting on the corner of her desk and crossing her legs before taking a sip of her tea, "Alright, questions, comments or concerns?" She nearly laughed when the whole class raised their hand, "Okay so make appointments with me and we can chat," she shrugged before checking her watch, "See you all Friday."

Everyone groaned and grabbed their things while Kara flipped through her paper to read through her professor's comments. When she finally looked up everyone else was gone and Lena Mills was sitting there with a raised brow, "Is there a problem Ms. Swan?"

Kara got up and walked over standing in front of her stunning professor, "I've never got a C minus in my life. On the comments you said that I was...redundant? I'm offended."

Lena smirked at how fearless Kara was, "Offended? Well my apologies but my grade is final. Your paper was well written but bias and lingering. I asked for you to argue both sides, in my opinion you didn't. Newton's Law can not be complete without all pieces and you tried to convince me it could," she shook her head, "Not a fan."

"Maybe you just don't like bold opinions other than your own. This isn't the same world that it once was," Kara argued, "I have to go," she said before grabbing her things and storming out.

Emma waited for her sister while nodding her to whatever song was on the radio. Since she's been back, Emma has been feeling...empty. She knew it was because of Regina and didn't know what to do about it. So she decided to sleep around, "Get in the back," she said.

Ashley, a hot young blonde she met at The Rabbit Hole, nodded before grabbing her bag and getting in the back seat as Kara approached the car and got in the front, "Hello," she said.

"Hi," Kara said dryly, "I'm so pissed."

"Why?" Emma asked as she watched her sister huff.

Kara slammed her paper down on the dashboard as Emma drove, "C Minus!"

"Oh shit. I didn't know you were capable of getting those," Emma chuckled.

"Not funny Emma," Kara pouted lightly, "That's almost a D."

"Kara, chill. It's your first paper at a new school. NCU is no joke. You gotta step your game up," Emma shrugged a bit.

Kara sighed looking out the window, "I think Lena hates me."

"Mills? She's your professor? Oh wow, that would explain the grade. She takes her job way too seriously," Ashley chuckled from the back.

Emma parked at Ashley's house, "See ya around okay?"

Ashley nodded, "Okay, hope you get a better grade next time Kara," she gave a small smile before getting out causing Emma to zoom off.

"So who's that? Your Wednesday girl?"

Emma chuckled, "Eh maybe. I haven't decided yet."

"I can't believe you have nothing to wear," Kara said to change the topic.

"I can," Emma chuckled as she got on the expressway, "Just a quick trip to the mall and we'll be ready for the grand opening tonight."

"Regina is speaking," Kara said.

Emma blushed a bit before smirking, "Oh I know, why do you think I'm about to get a new outfit?"

 **XXXXX**

 **Regina: Color coordinating tonight. Black.**

 **Me: I was thinking Eggplant, it's my favorite.**

 **Regina: Are you running for mayor as well, dear?**

Veronica scoffed as she read her oldest sister's text while walking to lunch, "I swear this campaign is driving me mad and I'm not even in apart of it."

Kevin looked up from his phone, "Regina off the rails?"

"Yes, but that's always," Veronica joked to her gay best friend, they'd gotten really close over the summer while Betty was away in Camelot for a family vacation.

"If it helps. After she wins, you'll totally be featured in a spread of National City Weekly," he joked causing her to laugh.

Just down the hall Betty and Archie were walking down the hallway headed towards them, "Have you asked her yet or are you completely chickening out?"

"Ugh I don't know Arch, Veronica is my best friend and I don't want to ruin that by asking her to be my date to the homecoming _dance_ , meaning we have to snuggle up on the dance floor," Betty emphasized.

"Yeah but why not Betty? You love her...in _that_ way, she deserves to know," he argued.

"What if she doesn't feel the same huh? Then what? We have an awkward stare off until one of us walks away?"

"No, you just move on from it, it's life," he shrugged.

"Are you just saying this because you wanna ask her out?"

"Pft, What? No. Ronnie's hot, yes, hell yes but your happiness means more to me than anything, I could never do that to you," he said.

Betty sighed, "I'm doing it tonight, at the grand opening," she confirmed with a sure nod while opening her locker.

"Yo Mills," Chuck Clayton, Riverdale High's golden boy and star basketball player, called out as he walked up with his clique, "Your skills are top notch but I'm getting captain this year so chill out before I cool you off."

Henry closed his novel that he was reading and looked around, the hallways were nearly empty and he was alone. Although he was the rising star of Riverdale, it's been taking him awhile to adjust to not being the invisible nerd. Henry gulped, "Chuck, I won't stop playing my game. I don't even want to be captain but it coach offers it to me, I'm taking it," he said sternly. He made up a mind over the summer that basketball was his lane so he took it seriously, not Chuck or anyone else was going to get in the way of his dream to be in the NBA and play for the National City Knights.

Chuck frowned and shoved Henry, "Back down Mills."

Henry didn't hesitate before shoving him back, "Back off Clayton."

Chucked was appalled that this _junior_ put his hand on him. The _senior_ golden boy. He clenched his jaw and gripped Henry's shirt before slamming him against the lockers. There was a crowd now, including Veronica and Kevin who had just walked up, "Get your filthy hands off of him," Veronica spat.

Before anyone could make a move Chuck was ripped away from Henry and slammed into the lockers hard by Sweet Pea, a tall and intimidating Southside Serpent, "Have you lost your mind boy?"

Betty stopped when she walked up to the scene, she observed closely not wanting to make things worse but for some reason she wasn't worried. Maybe it was because the hallway was now filled with Serpents surrounding the crowd, ready for whatever would happen next.

"Unhand me scum, this is bulldog territory," Chuck spat as he struggled to get out of the strong hold.

"No, this is over, Chuck," Jughead interjected while leaning on the locker next to them coolly, "You mess with Henry again, you deal with us."

"What are you a Serpent now Mills?" Reggie, the star quarterback smirked, "Or are you a Jughead boning after school?"

"Oh shut up Reggie," Ben said from behind as he pushed his way through the crowd, "You good?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Henry nodded surely.

Jughead stepped forward, "Alright everybody clear out!" He yelled causing nearly everyone in the hallway to disperse as Sweet Pea dropped Chuck, "Get out of here Chuck and remember what we said," he glared causing the boy and his friend to leave quickly.

Charlie, who was late to everything always rushed over, "What the hell is going on?"

"That's my cue," Jughead said before walking away with most of the Serpents.

Tony chuckled, "Isn't it clear? Your mom's back in town," she shrugged as she walked away as well.

"Yo, Legacy, you have any more problems you just come see me," Sweet Pea said causing Henry to nod before following his gang.

Charlie tilted her head a bit, she was starting to see just how powerful her other mother truly was, "Who are you Emma Swan?"

* * *

Belle smiled as she looked around the lobby, "Robin this is turning out perfectly."

"See I told you, people care about education and science," he nodded, "Where's Regina?"

"In the bathroom working on her speech. Ugh and here walks in Fiona," the auburn beauty scoffed.

Fiona Royce walked in flashing her perfect smile with her seemingly perfect sons, Benjamin and Gideon. "Fix your ties and smile," she said through gritted teeth.

Gideon fixed his shirt "Mom, why is Regina speaking tonight and you aren't?"

Fiona scoffed as they walked through, "Because she's friends with the Gold's. Robert Gold and I don't quite see eye to eye. This won't set me back don't worry dear, I will destroy her very existence and become mayor of National City."

"I'm hoping for the best," Ben chimed in before staring off at Charlie with a small grin on his face.

Fiona followed his eyes and smirked, "Benjamin, do you have a soft spot for Charlotte Mills?"

"No," he said quickly trying to convince her, "Plus she thinks Gideon's cute not me."

An evil chuckle slipped from his mother's lips, "Is that so? Gideon," she looked at her oldest son, "I want you to make Charlotte fall in love with you and then break her heart."

Ben's eyes widened, "But mom, Charlie is my best friend—"

"Yes mother," Gideon said before shooting his little brother a glare, "And you better not say anything."

"You certainly may not. You see Ben," she caressed his cheek, "Look around tell me what you see," she squeezed his cheeks turning his face in the direction of the Mills family. Regina was taking pictures with her sisters and Charlie, "The best way to kill someone is to stab them in the heart," she let go of his face and smirked as Regina kissed Charlotte's cheek, "Which means what?"

"If we hurt her children, we hurt Regina—"

"Yes my sweet boy you're catching on except you're forgetting one little thing," Fiona kissed his cheek, "We will not hurt her, we will _destroy_ her."

Gideon walked over to bar where Charlie was talking to her best friend Ava. He ordered himself a drink and leaned on the bar looking at Charlie. Ava being Ava, she notices and nudged Charlie causing the blonde to turn around and face him. She flipped her perfect silky hair and tilted her head some, "May I help you?"

He chuckled, "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get caught staring."

"Mm Yeah, gotta be more smooth than that especially when your mother is watching like a hawk," she nodded before reaching for her lemonade and sipping.

He glanced at his mother before looking back at Charlie, "Look I know I'm probably supposed to hate you but I didn't expect the enemy to be so...hot," he smirked.

Charlie looked back at Ava who gave her a knowing look causing her to smirk before looking back at the young man in front of her. She cleared her throat before taking another sip of her lemonade, "Gideon Royce, age 21. 6'2" and taking part time classes at National City University, correct?"

He smirked, "Yes."

"See the _enemy_ as you say, has a very _young_ daughter who does her homework on her mother's... _enemies._ Which means I know all about your tricks and treats, so I'm going to grab my clutch and my bestie then walk away to listen to my mom's speech. In the meantime, you can think about how to speak to a woman because if you think calling me 'hot' is going to make me intrigued by you, you're dead wrong," she said before walking away with Ava causing Gideon to stare at her in awe. She spat venom but he liked it...a lot.

Betty tapped Veronica's shoulder, "So how do I look?"

The raven haired girl turned around and gasped softly, "Oh Betty, you look beautiful," Veronica smiled as she looked her best friend over. Betty wore a soft pink dress that flared out and her hair was neatly curled.

"Well you said black tie event and I know how important it is for you to support Regina so I wanted to look nice," Betty blushed.

"You've broken the radar," Veronica said softly.

"V, I have something that I wanted to ask you," the youngest Swan daughter said.

"What's up B?"

"Homecoming, it's a few a weeks away and I was um," she swallowed, "well I was wondering if you'd maybe possibly if the stars allowed...would like to be my date?"

Veronica sucked in a breath. Was Betty serious? Did her best friend just ask her out? Did she have feelings for her? _Ronnie, you love Betty but do you love love Betty?_ Her mind was racing but before she could answer Betty had already made up her mind and ran off. Just as Veronica stepped to follow her, Cora Mills placed her hand to her youngest daughter's chest, "Princesses do not chase after peasants. Now, turn around and listen to your sister's speech," she spat.

Veronica sighed and turned around facing the stage. _Please Betty, don't hate me._

"Good evening Storybrooke," Regina smiled, "As a fellow northsider and current candidate in our city's mayoral race, I'm incredibly honored to be here with all of you in our first step into the future," she stated causing the audience to clap, "This Museum has been in the works for over two years, my colleagues Belle and Robert Gold have held fundraisers and many investor meetings to make this all possible so please give them a round of applause," she said before clapping. Fiona rolled her eyes causing Regina to wink, "I want to thank you all for coming. The Storybrooke Museum Of Science and History will our first effort in uniting the north and the south side again," she smiled.

As if on cue walked The Southside Serpents and leading them none other than Emma Swan. Regina looked her over and sucked in a breath. _God kill me now_ , she thought. Emma smoothed out her black leather serpent jacket as she watched the northsiders take a few steps back, obviously afraid. FP smirked, "Glad to see we still got it," he joked causing them to chuckle.

Regina cleared her throat as people started to murmur, "As you can see, it is already making an impact. So I want you all to enjoy and learn this evening. Thank you," she smiled as everyone began to clap including Emma Swan who hadn't taken her eyes off of her since she walked in. Regina could feel Emma's intoxicating green eyes on her so maybe that's why she did the one thing she knew she'd regret, she locked eyes with the blonde. Ugh there it was, Emma's charming smirk. Regina rolled her eyes before walking over to her family just as Betty walked over to Emma.

"Sporting your gang jacket to a semi-formal event, very classy," she teased.

Emma chuckled, "A Serpent never sheds their skin sis, you'll learn that. Plus, I have no shame in my gang."

"Our parents are here sis," Betty emphasized.

"They know I'm a Serpent, Betty. Don't stress yourself out please, let me be me. So I hear Fiona is running against Regina?"

"Yes. They hate each other, Fiona has a few people fooled but I see right through her smug grin," the youngest Swan said, "Are you here to talk to Regina?"

"Yes, precisely," she nodded, "About our children, I can't believe she didn't tell me," Emma stated before squinting, "Are you alright Betty?"

Betty gulped, she knew why nobody told Emma but the one thing she wasn't sure about is if Regina knew what her mother had done. She also knew that she wasn't alright, her heart was hurting terribly right now. She cleared her throat, "I'm just fine but Emma maybe tonight isn't the right time to talk to her."

"Betty, go see the exhibits. I know what I'm doing. If you want to talk to Regina Mills, you make sure you have leverage," Emma stated before walking over to the bar where Regina was talking to Robin. _The boyfriend_ , Emma made a mental note before locking eyes with Regina.

"Emma Swan," Regina stated.

"Regina Mills," Emma smirked.

Robin looked up at Emma, "Robin Loxley"

"The boyfriend," Emma nodded.

"Swan," Regina warned.

"Robin why don't you give Regina and I some time alone, I need to speak with her…alone," Emma said not leaving room for argument.

Robin looked at the patch on her jacket and gulped. He didn't want to leave Regina alone with a Serpent but what choice did he have? He looked around and saw Tall Boy staring at him from across the room and gulped again, "I'll be by your family," he told Regina before walking away.

Regina nodded before looking at Emma. They hadn't been face to face in almost sixteen years and Emma hadn't changed much. She no longer wore her glasses and she ditched her ponytail, her blonde locks were flowing down her. Emma looked at Regina and licked her lips, Regina's hair used to be so long that she could sit on it but now it was shoulder length and darker. Her heels were still designer and her clear lip gloss turned into red lipstick.

"I remember when you used to wear jeans," Emma started after looking at the tight black dress the brunette wore not noticing Cora Mills glaring at her from across the room.

Regina scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "I haven't worn jeans in 7 years, what do you want Swan? Why are you here?"

"National City is home Regina you know that," Emma shrugged.

"Yes but Storybrooke is not. You left a long time ago Emma and now you're back, cut the shit. Don't be coy with me—"

"Alright, fine. We have kids and you didn't tell me, why?"

"You were gone.."

"So what? I would've come back Regina," Emma scoffed.

"You wouldn't even stay for me, what makes you think they'd change anything? Look, you made your choice and I made mine. Stay away from my kids Ms. Swan, I won't warn you again," Regina said seriously.

"I want us to have dinner," Emma nodded, "To discuss some things. I'm here to stay Regina and you can't do anything about but let me here for them."

"Did you ignore everything that I said?!"

Everyone near them got quiet, Regina had snapped causing Emma to smirk. If you want to talk to Regina Mills you make sure you have leverage, this location was leverage and Emma knew it. Regina wouldn't dare do anything to jeopardize her campaign. The blonde licked her lips, "Agree to dinner and I'll take my Serpents back where we belong; on the southside."

Regina took a deep breath, the Swan was slick and charming like always but she didn't scare Regina, "And if I don't?"

Emma stepped closer to Regina, their lips just now inches away, "If you don't, I'll have my boys destroy this place and make sure that everyone knows that _you_ invited us. 'Our first step into the future' isn't that what you said?"

Regina closed her eyes thinking before opening them, "Take your serpents and go Swan—"

"Emma Swan," a firm voice said.

Emma looked up and raised her brow, "Hello…?"

"Hiram, Hiram Lodge," he smiled and held out a hand.

The blonde shook his hand, "Nice to meet you, Hiram."

"You as well Emma. Oh hi Regina, I almost didn't see you there," he said as he turned towards her a bit.

"Oh I bet," she scoffed. She was confused on why he was speaking to them. Hiram is a firm believer that Regina doesn't know how to run National City. She reached out to him to try and get his vote considering that he was the richest and more powerful man on the south side. She squinted, "What brings you over?"

"Well since you asked, this blonde beauty right here," he placed his hand on Emma's shoulder, "Now Swan tell me, how was it working in Haiti and New Orleans helping after the hurricanes?"

Emma realized that he didn't know that she had just bought one of his most desired piece of property yet because once he did, he wouldn't be so friendly but she relaxed anyway, "Oh it was very insightful and inspirational, those people are so strong. Sticking together as family, trying their hardest not leave anyone left out. I helped rebuild a lot of houses and schools. Learned that I can do pretty much anything with my hands."

Hiram smiled, "I know all about your works, you're truly famous around these parks. I was hoping that you could be a sort of youth leader on the south side. I know that you created a special jazz program for the youth in New Orleans correct?"

Emma nodded, "That was after Africa though. Music is close to my heart. Kids need hope after tragedy. I'm flattered Hiram but I know you aren't blind, you see my jacket."

"Yes, I do Indeed which is why I think you'll be perfect. You have power in the streets and influence in the schools. You're a leader Emma. I'm not sure if you've heard about the crime in National City but I, sometimes, fear for my daughter Ava's life," he sighed.

"Ava is your daughter? She's my daughter's best friend, very nice girl," Emma smiled.

Hiram's eyes furrowed and he raised a brow holding back a smirk, "Charlie...is your daughter?"

"Yes"

"No"

Hiram looked at Regina, "No? Uh oh, mama bear isn't too happy about the secret being out. Don't worry Regina, your secrets safe with me," he smirked.

"Hiram dear, I don't trust you as far as I can throw you—"

"But you need my vote," he cut in sharply before tugging on his suit jacket, "And if Emma here is voting Mills then so am I," he smiled, "It seems as if you don't know how much of an asset Emma is to your team, National City needs more people like Emma, more _good_ people Regina, consider joining forces instead pushing her out. It is very clear to me that you two should catch up so I'll leave you to it but I'll say this again, if Emma is on your team then so am I and I'll be donating to your campaign."

"Well Hiram you know I'm voting Mills," Emma smirked and placed his arm around Regina's waist pulling her close, "But you should also know that I expect nothing less than the utmost respect from you to Regina, she's very smart and has a lot of plans for this city and it's time people appreciate her. So if you want my respect, you respect her."

He stepped closer, "It almost sounds like you're threatening me Swan."

Emma stepped closer, "It almost sounds like you're scared, Lodge. I can play nice only if you and your colleagues do the same."

He smiled, "Absolutely. Welcome back," he held out his hand, "I'm honored to finally meet you."

Emma shook, "First of many more meetings," she smiled before he nodded and walked away. The blonde turned to Regina who had pulled away from her as soon as Hiram's backs were to them, "Well Gina, looks like we'll be having that dinner after all," she smirked.

On the other side of the building, Kara looked through an exhibit on National City's conspiracy's. She chuckled as she read everything from their former mayor being an alien to Superman.

"It's all kind of silly isn't it?"

Kara jumped lightly before turning around and meeting a pair of beautiful yet striking green eyes, "L-Lena," she cleared her throat, "I mean, Miss Mills."

"You had it right the first time dear, remember I'm not a prude. I didn't mean to startle you by the way, this history of National City always give me the creeps," Lena admits.

"History? So you think it's true? Superman got his powers one day in Krypton Forest from radiation from the sun?"

Lena shrugged, "It does seem a little far fetched but some say that some of the trees in that forest still radiate from the blast. Krypton Forest is set on a peak so it's higher than the rest of the city, ever notice how you have drive up a hill to even get there? The sun is very powerful there as well, eh or it can all be an old wise tale."

Kara nodded as she continued to read, "Its all very intriguing."

"I agree. Kara I hope that you aren't still upset with me…"

"Oh from earlier? I was livid actually," she chuckled, "You're a very hard and precise grader."

"I simply want my students to be fair. This world is bias enough, if I can help push a few hundred young adults to see life from different aspects then maybe this world will be a better place. Silly of me to think that though, right?"

"No. It's actually very inspiring. If it helps, I'm not upset with you."

"Well I'll thank the heavens," Lena chuckled, "You're very intelligent Kara and your writing is...special. With my help, you'll be perfect," she winked.

Kara chuckled, "Oh perfect huh? Like a Mills?"

"Oh no dear, only Mills can be Mills," she flipped her hair, "Swan's will die trying."

Kara laugh, "Oh so you have jokes? I'll inform you that the Swan family is very much so of good quality."

"So I've heard," Lena smiled.

"Did you know?"

The brunette tilted her head trying to decode Kara's question, "Oh...yes, I knew. The whole time."

Kara sighed, "Emma's so hurt."

"I can only imagine, if it matters...it wasn't _all_ Regina's fault, our mother is cruel."

"Emma said she hated her back in the day," Kara nodded.

"She loathes Emma Swan, she couldn't stand the thought of Regina dating a poor south sider. With us being upper class and all, she always cared about what everyone would think but hey Regina went to school on the south side she couldn't possibly think that she wouldn't find love. Daddy, rest his soul, wanted us to understand that everyone wasn't like us, everyone wasn't rich and refined. He didn't want us to be snobs. I'm so grateful for him, we all are. Now, we are alone with mother prying," Lena sighed.

Kara took Lena's hand subconsciously, "Hey, she can't control you guys anymore, you're adults. Don't be scared of her."

Lena looked down at their hands before looking back into Kara's eyes, "Thank you," she said before clearing her throat before pulling her hand away, "I should get going. I have an early class tomorrow. It was nice speaking with you Kara Swan."

Kara nodded before taking a deep breath. She was a Swan and Swan's fought, she called out, "Maybe we can do it again sometime after class?"

Lena stopped in her tracks. Did Kara Swan just ask her out? Her student. She sighed before looking over her shoulder, "You never know what the future holds, Ms. Swan. I'll see you in class."

Kara blushed as she watched her walk away.

* * *

National City seemed just a tad, an inkling closer after the night before. Of course north siders and south siders weren't holding hands singing Kumbaya but there was hope as Hiram said. Although, all of that was about to dwindle away as Alex Danvers drove past a sign that read "Welcome to National City". She smiled to herself, "Ah, Home."

 **REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do NOT own the characters.**

 **Please Review. I love y'all.**

Chapter 4: The One With Real Forces

"Woo," Henry exclaimed as he jumped and dunked the basketball leaping over Ben before landing on his feet.

Ben chuckled shaking his head, "Dude, you're...awesome."

Henry placed his hands on his knees panting, "I told you, I'm taking this serious," he caught his breath, "I want to make it big."

"And you will," Ben said as he sat on the bleachers in Riverdale High's gymnasium chugging his water. He had picked Henry up early that morning to practice with him.

Henry shot a three pointer, "So how was last night?"

Ben rubbed the back of his neck, "Kinda weird. My mom literally despises yours, she wants to win very badly. Oh, your mom gave a great speech though but I think Emma showing up surprised her."

"Wait...my other mom came?"

"Yup," Charlie said as she entered the gym, "Muffins," she smiled holding out a box from Granny's. She turned to Ben, "Good morning Benjamin," she blushed slightly as Henry opened the box while Ben gave her a soft smile.

"Charlotte," he said.

"You are literally the best," Henry smiled before kissing her cheek, "So Emma came, what happened?"

"Mom looked like she saw a ghost, grandma had rage in her eyes and Robin squirmed away," she chuckled flipping her hair some.

"Really? No way. I hate that guy," he said continuing to eat.

"Way," the blonde nodded before clearing her throat, "Bro, I think I'm...willing to accept that our mother is back. She's fighting for us and I respect that."

Henry smiled brightly before hugging his sister hard causing her to yelp. Ben chuckled watching the twins, "I'm happy for you guys," he said as the bell rang, "Shit," he said before rushing out the gym heading to class only for the twins to follow.

•••

Betty nearly jumped out of her skin when she closed her locker and saw Veronica Mills standing there with a grin and a box of cupcakes, "Flown in from New York for my best and _favorite_ gal."

"No, thank you," the blonde said as she held her books to her chest.

Veronica held back a pout, "Betty, just hear me out. I was foolish—"

"Save it V," Betty said before turning on her heels and walking away.

The raven haired princess clenched her jaw and snapped, "Do not walk away from me, Swan!"

The blonde stopped and turned around, "I have to get to class."

"I'm trying to apologize and talk."

"I'm trying to get to class, Veronica."

"But Betty, this can't wait."

"Well, I'm sorry but my world doesn't revolve around you...Mills," Betty said turning around again quickly pushing through the crowd of students. Ah, so the last name game had started.

"But my world revolves around you!" Veronica shouted out quickly, she gulped when the blonde kept walking. She looked around at those who stared at her before tugging lightly as her black cashmere sweater and strutting to class.

Speaking of class, it was the last thing on Betty's mind as she sat in English. Did Veronica Mills say that her world revolves around Elizabeth Swan? Was that even a possibility or was Veronica just saying that to save her own ass?

"Psst, um Betty," Archie nudged her after the bell rang for class to end.

The blonde snapped out of her thoughts, "Hm? What?"

"He just assigned a three page essay due tomorrow," the ginger said shaking his head and gathering his books.

"Are you serious? I barely have time to eat at this point," she scoffed before getting her books.

Archie studied her as they left class, "Are you okay? You seem distant."

"I asked Veronica to homecoming last night and she hesitated so I got scared and left," she explained as they walked outside for lunch, "So today...she kind of tried to make up for it."

Archie sat down pulling out his guitar, "And?"

Betty sat across from him and pulled out her homemade lunch, "She said that her world revolves around me. What does that even mean, Arch?"

He rubbed his chin, "It might mean just that Betty. Ronnie could love you."

"It is a fact," Veronica said as she sat down with Kevin only to cause Betty to start packing her stuff, "B, don't leave. Please?"

"I don't want to talk to you let alone be near you," the blonde stated.

"But Betty—"

"Once again...Save it, V," she said before walk off.

Archie and Kevin looked at Veronica, who took a deep breath and shoved every emotion she was feeling back down to the pit of her stomach, the Mills way.

* * *

Emma crossed her arms over her chest as she looked around her club, "Good job guys, thanks for helping," she smiled to her fellow serpents who were currently painting her club walls. She continued to look around a with a content smile on her face. She did it, she successfully followed her dream of helping others and now it was time for her to help herself. _Be a business owner and get to know her kids_ , that was goal. Oh and of course...marrying Regina _but_ that was a long term goal. The blonde knew Regina would require work. Emma wasn't quite ready for that, she had to work on herself first.

"You really have a way of making your mark," Hiram Lodge stated as he walked into Emma's unfinished club. He slid his hands in his pockets and looked around, "Now tell me how a southside serpent who just moved back to National City managed to wiggle one of my only properties in the downtown area right out of my pocket."

Emma turned to him with a smug shrug, "It's my property now."

He chuckled dryly and walked closer to her, "Oh not for long. I want it back and I'll get it back. You do not get to come into _my_ city and call shots."

"Hm, I understand your discomfort but tell me Lodge," she held up two paint samples, "Hunter or Navy?"

He frowned and stepped back, "It is obvious that you don't take me seriously, Swan."

"Look, if you want to control everything why don't you run for mayor? Oh wait, you can't because you only do illegal dealings on the southside, am I right?"

"I'm not a fan of the spotlight I'll admit but if I want something done, it happens. Don't get too comfortable," he said as he began to walk out.

"I can and will, I own the joint," she shrugged.

"You don't want to make an enemy out of me, Emma. Also, Regina can forget my support and vote," he wiggled his tie.

"She doesn't need it anymore. I'm here now," the blonde shrugged yet again.

He clenched his jaw and stepped to her pointing his index finger only for the painting Serpents to stop and walk closer to Emma, standing behind her, "You watch yourself Swan, there's a whole city out there that you do not understand. You talk a good game but—"

"But that's why you admire me so much, isn't it Hiram? I'm not going anywhere so hit me with your best shot," she smirked and held up a paint swatch to his cheek, "Uh oh, you're turning Hunter."

Hiram Lodge looked at the Southside Serpents that surrounded them and nearly growled with anger before storming out. When he reached his car he made a phone call as he drove off, "Yeah, Danvers...you were right. I have a problem on my hands and I need you to take care of it."

* * *

"Okay before I let you all go," Lena started to say as she checked her watch, "I want to finish off the chapter," she stated causing the class to groan. She rolled her eyes, "Yeah Yeah, I know. Okay so, Real Forces," she said as she turned around writing on the whiteboard.

Kara Swan had been staring at the raven haired woman all class long. She prayed that Lena didn't notice but of course she did. She barely made eye contact with the blonde though, it bugged Kara to no end. When Lena turned around Kara started at her ass biting her lip. Winn nudged her, "Don't drool."

The blonde blushed, "I can't help it," she whispered, "She's beautiful."

"Yeah I know and so does the other 298 students that she teaches," he chuckled.

Kara looked around the classroom and sighed as she noticed all of the guys nearly drooling over their professor. Winn was right. He sat back in his seat as he continued to write notes, Kara did the same trying to focus.

"Real Forces have a physical origin such as a gravitational pull. Contrastingly, fictitious forces are those that arise simply because an observer is in an accelerating frame of reference, such as one that rotates or undergoes linear acceleration," Lena faced the class again, "Everyone got that?" When everyone nodded, she tucked some hair behind her ear, "You're dismissed. Have a good day."

Pro. James Olsen walked in as students packed up and left out, "Free for lunch?"

"Um yeah sure," Lena nodded to her best friend, "Are you done with your classes for the day?"

"Nah," he crossed his arms leaning back on the desk, "Teaching photography at 2," he said as he waved to a few students who greeted him.

"Oh alright," Lena nodded as she packed up her things. She glanced at Kara who walked past, "Have a good day, Swan."

"You too," the blonde fixed her glasses some before glancing at James before leaving out with Winn.

"Hm, That's new," he smirked standing.

"What?" She asked as she turned off the lights in the classroom before leaving out with him.

"You told that girl to have a good day but no one else," he started walking down the hallway with her.

"It's Nothing," she quickly responded.

"Who is she?"

"Jimmy"

"Lena, who is she?"

"Kara Swan," she exhaled.

"Ah so she's a Swan, hmph. That means she has spunk," he nodded, "So what's the deal?"

"She kind of asked me out," Lena said.

"And you said?"

"I avoided it," she shrugged, "She's my student Jimmy."

"Well yeah I understand that but there's nothing with being low key. It's clear that there's a _real force_ between you," he winked.

Lena laughed, "Oh my god. Please never do that again."

"What? No pun intended," he shrugged, "But seriously Lena you should do whatever makes you happy. At least give it try. She's an adult, you're an adult. Your families have history, chemistry, tension and a _real force_ ," he chuckled.

She slapped his arm chuckling, "You are very annoying Jimmy Olsen."

* * *

Charlie walked out Riverdale High School talking to her favorite aunt, Veronica. The day went by quickly for Charlie but for Veronica it dragged. Betty had managed to avoid her all day and it was driving her crazy. She got into her black 2018 Mercedes Benz coupe and sighed. Charlie rolled her eyes as she sat in the passenger seat, "What is it? You've sighed about four times since we left the building."

"I...am in love with my best friend and I just realized it," she exhaled as she drove out of her school's parking lot.

"What made you realize it?"

Veronica raised a brow, "Good question. Um...well a few things actually. Maybe it was last month when Archie tried to kissed me and I refused then went home and asked myself why on earth would I back out of a kiss with him. Maybe it was a few weeks ago when we went to see a movie and I urged to hold her hand. Maybe it was last night when she asked me to homecoming and I had to stop myself from screaming yes and jumping on her attacking her with kisses…"

Charlie blinked, "Well then."

"Ugh you're so Regina's child," Veronica rolled her eyes.

The blonde chuckled, "I'm trying to think of what to say, all I can say is tell her Ronnie."

"I'm trying to tell her but she won't even talk to me," she sighed and flipped her hair, "I have to fix this Charlie, I can't let her hurt not over me. I'm not worth it. I wish daddy was here, he'd know what to do."

Charlie looked out the window as she watched the houses fly by as the southside turned into the north side, "What was it like...having a dad?"

"It was awesome, he was the complete opposite of mommy. He was kind, gentle, always had the answers to everything. He was fun, always up for anything ya know? Spontaneous. When daddy was around, I felt like I didn't have to worry about anything or anyone. I was safe with him," Veronica sighed, "Trust me, the world would be much better if Henry Mills was still alive."

"Well at least we have one left," Charlie chuckled before growing quiet.

"Why do you ask?"

"I wish I had a dad."

"Charlie it's not too late for you to have a relationship with Emma, she's no dad but she's available and from what I see, she's the complete opposite from your mom. They're like fire and ice," Veronica nodded as she pulled up to 108 Mifflin.

"You're right," Charlie nodded, "Thanks Ronnie," she smiled before getting out and walking into her house and walked straight into the kitchen, "Mom?"

Regina dusted off her hands on her apron and looked up from putting a pie in the oven, "Yes? Hi."

"Hi," Charlie said softly as she looked around, "Are you cooking a feast?"

Regina cleared her throat, "Well your mother is coming to dinner and I didn't know what to make."

"So you made _everything_ ," Charlie chuckled before tilting her head, "Mommy do you still love her?"

Regina tucked some hair behind her ear, "I don't _know_ her, dear. It's been nearly 16 years and she looks the same but something's different. I used to love very much though, yes."

"Well can you tell me a little more about her, I want to be prepared for tonight. Henry is really excited and I want to be too but it's just...weird. This stranger is our other mom and she has power and respect and-"

"Don't be afraid," Regina said, "I am...afraid, I don't want you to be."

Charlie tilted her head, she had never seen her mother so vulnerable, so open. So much was changing so quickly and she yearned to understand it all, "Why are you afraid?"

Regina pursed her lips thinking of how to explain this to her 15 year old daughter. Emma Swan was a very touchy subject but if she was willing herself back into Regina's life, she'd have to deal with it head on. She cleared her throat, "Swan has a personality very similar to yours, she's a social butterfly and a charmer. She's fearless at times and sometimes that gets the best of her. She can be irrational, irresponsible and down right stupid. I don't want her to be irresponsible with you and Henry, my babies. It's so much that I don't know about her and I'm not sure I want her bringing _all_ of her into this house, into our lives. My main priority is protecting you two."

Charlie played with her bracelet, "We aren't afraid of her mommy. We can't be if we are going to accept her for who she is. You don't have to trust her but Henry and I have no reason not to so we're going all in with this. You're either with us or you're not."

"Charlotte," Regina warned, "Would you like to eat dinner without a tongue?"

The blonde bit the inside of her cheek, "I'm doing this for Henry mom, he wants to let her in and I promised I'd try."

"Even if I don't want you to? You don't know her like I do," Regina argued.

Charlie scoffed, "You know the old her mom, you said it yourself you don't know the new Emma."

"For once Charlotte, listen to me and stop being so headstrong, Emma Swan should not be trusted until I say so. Also, if you're going to let her in you should do it for yourself not to please your brother. Neither of you are ready, she has no idea what it's like to be a parent so no I will not be letting her in off of a whim. If you two were this enthusiastic about letting Robin maybe I'd compromise," Regina shrugged.

"Oh I knew that was coming. That's my cue, I'll be in my room," Charlie said as she started to walk off.

"Charlotte, you will not walk away from and you will not disrespect Robin. I've been a little busy with this election so I've cut you and Henry a little slack but the disrespect stops right here and now. No one in this house will defy me. I hope that's clear, dear," Regina said letting her voice soften at the end.

"Crystal," Charlie said. She knew better than to go there with her mother. When she got to her room she started on her homework but she couldn't focus, she was too stuck in her head. Maybe Regina was right. _Mother knows best_ , Charlie thought. Henry wouldn't understand but Regina had a lot to juggle, having to worry about her twins only added to it and she didn't want to stress her mom out so Charlie made a decision, _Emma Swan won't be let in until she proves herself._

•••

"Ugh come on!"

Emma chuckled as she chalked her poolstick, "Ah sorry TallBoy, you lose...again," she shrugged.

"You cheat, I don't know how but you do," he pointed before handing her a hundred dollar bill as the Whyte Wyrm got quiet.

"I do not," she shrugged as she looked around, "Alright, Who's next? Huh? Don't get mute on me, who wants me to take their money next?"

"I do," Alex Danvers said as she walked over with her hands in the pockets of her black leather jacket.

Suddenly the quiet room made sense. Emma looked at her and swallowed. She was shocked yes but not afraid. Emma wasn't afraid of anything anymore. She had already lost it all; her girl, her family and her money. She wasn't going to get any of that back by being scared. August and FP leaned on the banister looking over the entire first floor from upstairs, Emma looked up at them then she looked around before looking back at Alex, "Rack up," she said calmly.

Alex began to rack up the colored balls on the pool table, "That's all you got to say to me after 15 years?"

Emma cleared her throat, "Hey Alex, what's up?"

"Oh nothing, just getting back home after going to jail for you," she spat as she grabbed her pool stick.

The Serpents had no knowledge of this so they murmured, the only person who knew was August and he gave Emma a worried look from above. Emma didn't make eye contact with him, she simply focused on the game, "What do you want Alex?"

"I just want to play pool with my old buddy," she shrugged, "Say...a hundred bucks a ball, well you know, _if_ you have that kind of money."

Emma smirked and chuckled before digging in her red leather serpent jacket and slapping some hundreds down on the table, "Sounds good but I'll ask again, what do you want?"

Alex was silent as she started shooting the striped balls into whatever hole she chose. She glanced at Emma before standing up straight, "I think you should leave Emma. Nobody wants you here. Regina's moved on, you don't have a reason to stay."

"Actually I do and don't speak Regina's name. This isn't high school Alex, I'm not trying to fit in with the Serpents and steal fast cars with you anymore. I'm here trying to live my life just like you," Emma said as she shot a few solid balls in.

"You can't live your life here. I've taken over the Goolies from Penny. The southside will be mine soon, once you're gone. I've got deals in place and you're fucking them up," Alex shrugged.

"Oh so in other words, Hiram sent you to scare me away;" she said before laughing wholeheartedly causing the brunette to frown, "Davers you can't scare me with a war, I don't care about that shit anymore. Talk to FP," she nodded, "He's king Serpent, any territory or land you want to discuss, you can take it up with him. I have bigger fish to fry."

Alex dropped her pool stick and walked over to Emma, "Okay I'm done being coy, everything's always a joke to you Swan. You think you can do whatever you want without consequences. You have made one too many enemies. I'd hate for Regina's little campaign and your family to have to pay for your mistakes. Your sisters, your mother and your father don't need to be in the middle of our war, save them. Save yourself. Leave National City."

Emma stepped closer to Alex, "I'll never leave again. You are immature and want revenge because _you_ chose to take the wrap for me. You want to team up with Hiram thinking he can build a better life for you when all he'll do is run you dry. I am home now, nobody that I love has to worry about anything and that's just how it is. I'll always be three steps ahead of you, Danvers. Two steps ahead of Hiram and one step ahead of everyone else, never behind so have fun attempting your revenge."

Alex looked Emma Swan over, a lot had changed in 15 years but it didn't scare her. She had 15 long years in the Prison of Oz to sit and think about how she was going to get her life back and she wasn't going to let Emma get in the way of that, "You have no idea what you're doing Emma. This city has changed, _I_ have changed and I'm going to get you out one way or another."

"You've been gone just as long as I have so really, you have no idea either. The blind can't lead the blind Alex but the good thing is I'm not trying to lead anything. I am here simply to take care of my family, it's my full time job so you can either stay and play or leave because I'm not afraid of you or Hiram and I'm not entertaining this stupid war between the Goolies and the Serpents," she said handing Alex her pool stick back.

Alex clenched her fist, "Hiram has a lot of power Emma. You should be careful," she took the pool stick and threw it, "He's officially backing Fiona's campaign which means Regina should prepare for a war since you won't," she shrugged before making her way out of the Whyte Wyrm.

Emma took her pool stick and broke it on her leg before rushing over to Alex and grabbing her, she slammed her against the front door and held the point piece of broken wood to her neck, "I told you not to speak her name. You're scum. Don't come near Regina, her campaign or her family, got it?"

Alex gulped before smirking, "There you are Emma, I was hoping you'd show yourself."

The blonde nearly lost it before August pulled her away, "Get her out of here," he told the Serpents before snatching the stick from Emma, "Hey calm down," he patted both of her cheeks, "You hear me? Calm down. She's not worth it. You're better than this. Don't stoop down to her level."

"I have to protect my family," Emma spat while trying to get out of his grip.

"Hey! I know! I know that Emma! Everything will be fine. Just calm down," he said gripping her arms.

She pushed him off and grabbed her jacket before putting it on, "I didn't come back to ruin everyone's lives! Hiram won't stop and Alex damn sure won't stop so I have to stoop to their level August. It's all on me," she said before storming out.

August rubbed his face as looked at FP as he came down the stairs, "She won't listen to me."

"That much I can see," FP said, "Alright Serpents listen up!" Once they gathered around, he slicked his hair back while pacing slowly, "Alright now, we gotta shape up. I have a plan…"

•••

Emma Swan knocked on Regina Mills' door for the first in what felt like forever. She waiting with her hands in the front pocket of her jeans. She wore a black turtleneck with black jeans and boots along with a gray beanie for what she called a "pop" of color. Henry opened the door with a smile, "Hey Emma come in."

"Thanks kid," she said as she walked in, "Did you have practice today?"

"Yeah. Coach really grilled us today cause two of my teammates were caught doing some new drug called Fairy Dust," he explained as Emma looked around the living room.

"Stay away from that stuff. Stay away from all drugs, they just break you down," she said.

"I'm aware. I've done research and I've seen first hand," he nodded, "How is your club coming along?"

"It's looking good kid, thanks for asking. I'm excited to run a business, I like not having a boss," she smiled just as Regina walked downstairs in a tight black dress while putting on her earring, "Henry did I hear the do—Emma, Hi."

"Hi Regina, you look beautiful," Emma said never taking her eyes off of her, "This haircut is still getting to me."

Regina blushes lightly, "You're used to it being way down my back," she said as she flipped her shoulder length hair, "Anyway, dinner is ready. Charlotte will be down soon, so will Robin," she stated while leading them into the dining room.

Emma's eyes widened slightly, "Robin?"

"Yes, he does live here I wouldn't expect him to eat dinner anywhere else," Regina said before facing the blonde, "Is that a problem, Swan?"

"Nope," Emma shrug nonchalantly before taking her seat at the table, "You have a lovely home. Smaller kitchen than I thought you'd have in this big place."

"I know right? Ugh but thank you. Where do you live?"

"The WhyteWyrm currently. Saving up for my own place," the blonde stated.

"Mm. Well let's hope you get one soon, can't have my children running around the WhyteWyrm, let alone the southside for that matter," the brunette said.

"I wouldn't dream of it but the southside isn't that bad Regina. You should know, you've hung out there a few times...with me. Pops, the drive-in—"

"Riverdale High, class of 2003," Robin exclaimed as he came in the dining room, Regina let out a sigh of relief. He sat next to Regina and looked at Emma, "You hold multiple sports records."

Emma sucked her teeth lightly and cleared her throat, "Yeah, pitcher of the year two years in a row. Two state titles, one national title and I um broke the record for most threes in a game."

Henry's eyes widened, "Oh wait you played basketball too? I thought it was just softball."

"Yup, that was the dream kid until I got kicked off the team and decided to try out for softball," Emma nodded lightly as Charlotte entered and sat down.

"Oh," he said.

Emma could hear the disappointment in his voice but she didn't react, "So uh Robin, what exactly do you do?"

"Hold that thought Emma. Let us say grace," Robin said as they held hands and bowed their head.

Emma looked around with her head up. _Oh, this is for real._ She thought before bowing her head. She had never seen Regina say grace, probably because her mother, Cora, was the devil herself. Once they were done, everyone began making their plates and eating.

"To answer your question, I run Loxley Lumber it's a family business. We provide wood for homes, businesses, fireplaces, bonfires, you know name it," he said before eating.

Emma nodded, "Mm. Sounds cool," she said before looking at her blonde daughter, "Sup Charlie, you've been quiet."

"Sorry, Hi. I've had a rough day. How are you?"

"I'm good. Happy to be home, why was your day so rough?"

Regina watched the exchange between Emma and Charlotte. Emma actually seemed to care and that only scared her more. What if Emma Swan was _really_ back? Envolved. Active. Intuitive. This wasn't going to be easy at all and no matter how hard Regina tried she couldn't stop the butterflies that disturbed her when she first noticed Emma standing in her living room or the memories that rushed into her head when the blonde had mentioned the drive-in…

* * *

 **TWILIGHT DRIVE-IN**

 **RIVERDALE, 2002**

It was winter break and the Twilight Drive-In was showing How The Grinch Stole Christmas the night before Christmas Eve. The place was packed but that didn't bother the couple parked in the very last row in Regina's Benz. The brunette giggled as she sat in Emma's lap while the blonde kissed and nibbled on her neck, "Emma, stop it. I asked you a question."

The blonde finally pulled away her lips but her forehead remained rested against Regina, "Mm, what was it again?"

"You. Five years. Goals. Go," Regina said.

Emma licked her lips and leaned her head back against the driver's seat, "Hmm let me think. In five years, I want to have my own business. Marry you, have a bunch of kids and travel the world so our kids can see…"

Regina was blushing the whole time, she loved hearing Emma talk about marrying her, "Mmkay so tell me about your business," she said softly as she played with the blonde's ear.

"Hm well I haven't exactly decided, I have a few ideas in mind. I could have a taco joint, a club, a car shop with the best sports cars ever or even a shop that only made bearclaws and we'd do all type of bearclaws with fillings and sprinkles or whatever," Emma chuckled.

Regina giggled, "Ah yes, I can see now. Emma Swan bearclaw extraordinaire."

I nod, "Yup and every summer I'll have an all you can eat bearclaw contest and give out a college scholarship to the winner."

"You are sweet, honestly. I didn't expect you to say that," Regina said softly running her fingers through the long blonde locks.

"We are the future baby, I want to make sure it's bright," Emma said as she leaned into Regina's touch.

"Mmhm and your future is very bright Emma Swan there's only one thing wrong with your five year plan," she smirked.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"There won't be a bunch of kids, two maybe yes but a bunch? No way," she chuckled.

"Oh yes way," Emma nipped her neck causing Regina to squeal.

"Two," she giggled as the blonde kissed wherever she wanted.

"Three," Emma stated.

"Two"

"Three"

"Two"

"Three," Emma sucked on her sweet spot causing Regina to moan.

"Three," the brunette nodded moaning softly.

* * *

"Mom," Henry said knocking Regina out of her thoughts.

"Hm? Yes dear," she looked at him.

"You alright. You haven't said a word," he stated before he sipped his water.

"Oh sorry. A lot on my mind," she replied glancing at Emma.

The blonde noticed and swallowed, "You're one hell of a cook Regina. It's like you...you made all of my favorites."

"By coincidence I suppose," she replied, "So Emma, I've heard many stories about how you traveled the world but none came from you, I'm all ears."

"Me too," Robin said as he wrapped his arm around Regina, he rubbed her shoulder and kissed her temple, "You okay?"

"Yes," she replied softly.

Henry and Charlie leaned forward ready to listen. Charlie had to admit, Emma as pretty cool. She was so knowledgeable about everything, it was very refreshing. The blonde took off her leather jacket getting comfortable, "Okay so when I graduated from Riverdale, I went to college in Australia, University of Wales when I graduated from there I moved to London—"

"Are you serious?"

"London?!"

Emma chuckled at her twins and nodded, "Yup London but I heard about that earthquake in Haiti so a few of my buddies and I flew there and helped out. It was incredible, we built houses and schools, just helped in any way we could. Experience of a lifetime. From Haiti we went to Africa, helped out there. I ended up working with Charlize Theron. By this point I was making a name for myself. Helping people is my thing you know? So in Africa, I got this," the blonde rolled up her sleeve showing them a now healed gash on her forearm, "A group of men came and tried take a few little girls and sell them but we fought them off."

"Wow," the twins said in sync, "That's so cool."

Emma blushed lightly and rolled her sleeve back down, "So Yeah, that's about it. I stayed in South Africa for a while then moved back to London but I missed home and being away doesn't exactly pay the bills so here I am. Back home ready to take on this crazy world with you guys and show you how to survive cause you are the future."

Henry smiled, "You're so cool."

Charlie was intrigued, "Did you see different animals?"

"Hell yeah, came face to face with a lion, elephant and almost a cheetah but it was way too fast to get close to," she chuckled.

Regina was in awe, she had learned so much about Emma in just a few minutes and she realized that she hadn't changed much at all. She was still a fighter, still a dreamer and still charming, forever charming.

"What a life, Emma," Robin said before clearing his throat, "But how do you plan on paying bills and take care of the twins?"

"Well," she cleared her throat, "I wasn't exactly aware that I had twins when I moved back here Robin so things are still a bit unorganized but I'll get it together."

"Let me help, follow me," he stood.

"Robin-"

"Regina, it's fine. Come on Emma," he said.

Emma stood and followed Robin into the kitchen while the twins gave Regina a look. Regina looked at them, "Everything is fine, they're just talking. You two are dismissed if you're finished eating. Henry dishes are on you tonight."

"Can I chill until Emma leaves? Pleaseeee"

Regina rolled her eyes playfully, "Fine."

"Cool thanks mom, you're the best," he kissed her cheek before going outside in the backyard to shoot around.

"Do you have a request too young lady?"

"No, I'm alright," Charlie said before looking at her mother studying her a bit more, "Are you okay mommy?"

"Oh, yes. I'm fine. Just a bit tired," the brunette nodded as she stood up beginning to clear the table, tucking some hair behind her ear. Charlie nodded but continued to stare, "What is it?"

"Thank you for wanting to protect us, thank you for letting her come over and tell us stories," Charlie said before hugging her mother's waist, "I love you, you're the best."

Regina nearly teared up, "You're welcome princess, I love you too. Just be as careful as I am," she said causing Charlie to nod before going upstairs to her room. Regina took some of the dishes into the kitchen and raised her brow when she saw Robin talking and moving his hands as he showed Emma the kitchen. She placed the dishes in the sink, "What did I miss?"

Robin looked at her as he stepped out of her way, "Well I was just showing Emma around but since she knows how to construct houses and such. I was hoping she'd help me out here. I want to give you the kitchen of your dreams. I'd pay Emma to do it…"

Emma's eyes widened, "Oh, that's what you were getting at? I don't need a pity party."

"Robin, I have too much going on right now," Regina sighed.

"I know which is why I'm going to do this for you. Emma, it's not a pity party it's a win win. You need money, we need a new kitchen," he said as he hugged Regina from behind.

Emma blinked, she hated seeing him show Regina, _her future wife_ , affection. She clenched her jaw but nodded, "I'll do the kitchen, for Regina but I won't take your money. I'll make my own money. Just get me all the tools I'll need and you've got a deal."

"Emma let me pay you—"

"Pay me in time. Time with my kids," she said crossing her arms, "I want them every weekend. You'll be able to join us Regina if you want—"

"Alright enough," Regina said, "I knew you would do this," she said as she stepped out of Robin's grasp, "No. The answer is no. You can't have one dinner with them and demand more time. That's for me to decide. You're already Charlie's coach, I have to deal with that but you getting close to my babies isn't something that I'm allowing because of one dinner."

"Regina I want to be in their lives. Why is that so hard for you to allow?"

"Because I don't trust you and you know I don't. Everyone's wrapped around your finger but I'm not Emma Swan. I know you, I see right through you," Regina said looking her in her eyes.

Emma looked right back into Regina's eyes, "I've grown, I've changed and I'm going to prove it to you."

Robin stepped closer, "Regina lets just test this out. The twin's birthday is in a few weeks, let's give it until then."

"Yeah Regina, that's all I need is a few weeks," Emma smirked lightly.

"I said what I said, Swan," Regina snapped. Standing her ground.

"Welp, Sorry Robin. Her majesty doesn't want a new kitchen or me in our kids life so if you don't mind, I'll get on my way…," Emma said before grabbing her jacket and heading for the door.

"One week, one weekend," Regina sighed before saying. She hated the effect Emma had on her. She'd always cave in.

The blonde smirked before stopping and turning around, "I'm sorry what was that?"

"If I don't like what I see in one week, you're done for good. How you plan on getting your business together on top of creating my new kitchen, is completely up to you but you'll get one weekend with the kids if I like what I see," Regina said.

"You love to cook. You deserve a better kitchen. I'm going to be like Santa," Emma smiled softly, "Thank you Regina."

"Monday, 9am," Robin said, "You'll have access to whatever you need. Tv, shower, food. It's on us. Just don't butcher the kitchen all at once because well we still have to use it…"

"Understood boss," the blonde replied while Regina glared at him. Emma knew it bothered Regina knowing that she'd be so close to home but she'd do anything to get the family that she wanted and deserved. Henry walked back into the house panting lightly, "Hey kid, I'm heading out."

He walked over and hugged her, "Having you here was awesome."

"Having your sweat on me is not so awesome," she chuckled hugging back.

He chuckled pulling away, "I'll see you soon right? You promised we'd hang out."

"Yup and we will indeed. Why don't you make a list of all the things you want to do together and we'll knock them out one by one," Emma smiled.

"Yes, great idea, I'll get on it right now," he said before jogging upstairs, "Night Emma!"

She called upstairs, "Night kid! Night Charlie!"

"Goodnight Emma, thanks for your help. See ya Monday," Robin said before going upstairs.

"You are slick," Regina told Emma as she walked closer, "I know what you're up to. I know you don't like Robin and I know you're using him to get what you want out of me."

Emma smirked, "You know me better than I know myself huh?"

"Actually, Yes I do. Your plan won't work, I love him," she said.

"Oh Regina...always underestimating me," she said as she pulled out the blueprint to the house, "Henry already told me that you wanted a new kitchen or a new house so I looked into it. So I think my plan is working just fine," Emma smirked.

Regina squinted her eyes looking at the blueprints, "I can't believe you. You knew Robin would—"

"Would fall for my stories about how I rebuilt the world? Which were all true by the way. He's invested all of his money into your campaign and that museum. He can't afford me right now so I made it even easier for him, 'pay me in time with my kids'," she chuckled, "I'm a genius, now I get time with my kids and time with you," she pulled Regina by her waist, "I always have a plan, you know that."

"Yes and they always," Regina stepped away, "Fail. I love him, Emma."

"You keep saying that but yet, I see right through you Regina. You may love him, yeah sure but you love me way more. Once you admit that to yourself instead trying to convince yourself otherwise, our kids can stop suffering."

"They aren't suffering," Regina scoffed, "They don't need you Swan, they were just fine—"

"Being just fine isn't living. Being content isn't being happy. God damn it Regina, I am trying—"

"You are scheming!" She whisper yelled cutting off the blonde, "Emma being straight up and legit will get you much further in life instead of tricking Robin into letting you into our home. Goodness, you're such a snake," she scoffed shaking her head.

"A serpent never sheds its skin Regina, you can't punishment for knowing how to get what I want. So yeah I plotted, did a little research and got your loverboy to do exactly what I wanted him to do. So go tell him, blow up my plan Regina," Emma shrugged, "I'll just keep making more."

Regina shook her head, "Oh no, I'm going to do something even better. I'm going to make sure it fails."

Emma chuckled, "Is that your way in saying you'll resist me? We both know that won't last. There's this force between us pulling us closer and closer, I know you can feel it."

"That's your cue, Swan," Regina said before opening the front door, "Your plan will fail. Our kids will suffer from that and I'll be right. I'll be the one to pick up the pieces after you break their hearts because that's what you do best Emma, break hearts."

Emma sighed and slid her hands back in her pockets as she walked out of the door, "I didn't mean for us to end the way we did. I didn't mean to leave you pregnant with twins."

"You didn't know and Australia was what you wanted," she replied quickly.

"I know now and this family is what I want," Emma said.

"Well Emma I'm sorry to disappoint you but this family is not what you're going to get. Goodnight," Regina said before closing the door and locking it, not knowing that the twins had been listening from the top of the stairs the entire time.

 **Favorite. Follow. Review. Ask question.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN T** **HE CHARACTERS!**

 **Hey guys, all I can do is thank my loyal supporters who are always so patient with me. Sometimes life gets in the way and I have to handle it before letting it get out of control. I'd never stop writing without letting you guys know first. I love this story so much, I understand if it is a little confusing for some of you due to the flashback and the multiple character stories to follow but bare with me, you'll love it and be invested as am I! So here's Part 1, Part 2 will be uploaded Friday if you guys REVIEWS! YOUR reviews power me to keep writing and uploading! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: The One with Progress Part 1

 **RIVERDALE, APRIL 2003**

"It won't budge," Alex exclaimed.

Emma sighed, "Move, let me try," she said before taking the slim jim (lock pick) and wiggling it, unlocking the parked Corvette. She smirked before opening the car door, "Get in," she said as she closed the door.

Alex worked her magic and got the car start before leaning back in the passenger seat as Emma sped off, "Told you we'd be done before lunch," she said as she checked her watch.

"Hm, doesn't mean I'm going to school," the blonde shrugged.

"Well I am, drop me off," the brunette said with a scoff.

"Oh Alex you're no fun," Emma said as she made her way towards Riverdale High School.

When they arrived, most of the students that ate lunch outside started to surround Emma which only made the blonde smirk as she leaned on the hood of the car. Regina walked out with Zelena and Belle with her brows furrowed, "What have we missed?"

"It's Emma," Belle stated, "Oh, that's a very nice car."

"Indeed it is and I'm going to see if she'll let me drive it," Zelena said before making her way through the crowd to Emma as Regina and Belle quickly followed.

When Emma saw her girlfriend she smiled and opened her arms slightly. Regina handed her lunch to Belle before stepping between the blonde's legs and hugging her inhaling her scent as Emma hugged her back, "Hey beautiful."

"Hi," Regina pulled back some, "Where'd you get this from?"

"Borrowed it," Emma shrugged, "Let's get out of here…"

Regina bit her lip lightly before looking back at her friends, "Take notes for me?"

Belle frowned, "Regina you aren't leaving, we have school. Don't be ridiculous."

"Take notes in class for me, _please_?"

The auburn beauty sighed, "Yeah of course."

Regina smiled before getting in the car. Emma waved at Belle and Zelena before getting in the car and zooming off away from Riverdale. Alex watched with envy; Emma had the hottest girl in school and a jacket that made her nearly untouchable. She hadn't met many people like Emma, people who always made a way regardless of the obstacles against them, she always knew what to say or do next, always.

* * *

"The people of National City want to feel safe, that's their biggest concern right now," Lena said as she crossed her arms.

"Yes dearie, your sister's right. Fiona is flashing her fake smiles and promising this and that but what people need are...actions," Mr. Gold said with a small smirk.

Regina Mills rubbed her temples, "I am not in office yet there's only so much that I can do."

"Well you could start by banning the Serpents from the North Side," Hermione Lodge stated as she walked in setting her purse down, "I'm here to help…"

Regina stood from her chair that rested behind her desk, "Here to help or here to get under your husband's skin? Whatever you two have going on, I want no parts in it," she stated before tilting her head to the side, "As far as the Serpents, they can slither wherever they please."

"Oh and why is that? Because Emma is back and you want to protect her? Emma and those Serpents raised hell years ago, who knows what they're planning now that she's back," Hermione exclaimed.

"I'm sorry dear, are you a bit slow? I said the Serpents stay, there's no room for discussion. The drugs that the Goolies are selling are much more of a concern than Emma Swan. So if everyone is so scared of her, here's a funny little idea," Regina glanced at Hermione, "Stay away from her."

"I hope you're not still upset about that little run in Emma and I had in high school Regina," Hermione stood and grabbed her purse, "Let's do lunch soon. Lena, you can tag along too," she said before walking towards the door before looking over her shoulder, "Hiram is after her, I was just trying to help. You need to tell her to watch her back and trust no one," she said before strutting out.

Regina swallowed, "Call David Swan and Keller, tell them to get on the Goolie case immediately."

"Emma being back is concerning everyone," Lena said pressing the issue.

"I'm aware of that," Regina nodded as she sat back down in her chair, "I have no idea what I'm going to do, Emma isn't going anywhere and she's made that clear."

"Well isn't it obvious," Robert Gold scoffed, "Just do what you did the first time…"

Regina raised her brow, "Which was?"

"Push her _away_ ," he said before leaving out.

•••

"Are you fucking kidding me? Oh my god," Charlie groaned as she slammed her locker, "Ava please tell me you have a tampon."

Ava checked her purse before looking forward in her locker, "Nope, I'm out. Is it day one?"

Charlie nodded, "It just started like two minutes ago," she said as she called her mother, "Mommy, can you bring me a tampon? I refuse to ask anyone else, this is embarrassing."

" _I'm on my way to a lunch meeting, dear and I'm already late. Why don't you call Emma and have her bring you some?"_

Charlie rolled her eyes, "If I must.."

" _Or you can ask one of the hundreds of girls at Riverdale," Regina smirked._

"No, thank you. Have a good meeting, bye," the blonde said before hanging up. She looked at Ava, "Shoot me."

The brunette teen giggled, "Make the call girl."

•••

Henry read a book as he sipped his water. Lunch had just started and he was already deep into a book. Cheryl placed her hands over his eyes from behind, "Guess who?"

He couldn't help but blush and lightly inhale her scent, "Cheryl, Hi."

She giggled and sat next to him, "My sweet Henry, is reading the only thing you enjoy besides basketball?"

"No, I do other stuff...yours?"

"Are you not my favorite person...to enjoy?"

He shrugged, "I didn't think you actually liked me."

"Of course I do, you're different, I like that," she said before cupping his cheeks and kissing him ignoring the eyes that were watching them, including Jughead's. He had been assigned by his father to look after Henry and he wasn't sure Cheryl was exactly the best option for him.

The brunette kissed back wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer. Jughead walked over and cleared his throat, "PDA is very 2012 guys."

Cheryl pulled away, using her thumb to lightly wipe the lipstick from Henry's mouth as she glanced at the dark haired teen that stood next to them, "Jughead, what do we owe the dishonor of your presence?"

He crossed his arms, "I need to speak with you, alone...please."

She rolled her eyes, "I'll be right back," she kissed Henry's cheek before walking away with Jughead, "What do you want? Did you know that you're repulsive?"

He scoffed, "What's your plan Cheryl? What do you want with Swan's kid?"

She glanced at Henry, "Why his heart of course."

"I'm not buying it. He's not your ty-"

She crossed her arms, shifted her weight to one leg, "Oh and _you_ know my type? Listen Jones, Henry is the future of basketball, success, and change around this dark and gloomy city. So what that I want to be apart of his life, what's it to you?"

"I've been ordered to keep a close eye on Henry and I don't think you have his best interest at heart. Cheryl, he's a kid—"

"Okay before you continue to insult my lover, listen to me closely, Jones. Henry is mine, got it? I will protect him, he doesn't need you or those snakes lurking in his business—"

"He's a Serpent by blood, Cheryl. He's a legacy and I won't have my dad or his mom up my ass if anything happens to him. So if you must sink your claws into him, just make sure that you're not toying with him," Jughead scoffed.

"I won't break his heart. I think he's good for me and I can learn from him," she said before beginning to walk away before stopping and looking over her shoulder, "Oh and if you're so worried about Henry's protection...make him a Serpent so he won't need it," she shrugged before walking back over to Henry.

Jughead raised a brow as he thought about what she said. He let his eyes wander before locking in on Kurt, a Goolie that had just transferred, he was eyeing Cheryl and Henry as well. More specifically he was checking Cheryl out. Henry could feel eyes on them so he turned his head and locked eyes with Kurt before wrapping his arm around Cheryl pulling her closer which caused Kurt to look away. Jughead begin eating a bag of chips as he monitored the Savior's son. If this was his duty, he'd see it through and make sure Henry was safe from creeps like Kurt.

•••

Lena was grading a few of her student's homework assignments while sipping her strawberry lemonade when there was a knock on her office door, "Uh come in...I think," she said with a raised brow. Who could be knocking on her door? That wasn't a common thing. Appointments were needed.

Kara Swan walked and held up a white bag, "You eat donuts, right?"

Lena held back a blush and took off her glasses, "What are you doing here, Swan?"

"I asked you a question, Mills…"

"Yes, of course I love donuts," Lena nodded.

Kara smiled softly and placed the bag down in front of Lena, "I wanted to talk to you…"

"I'm all ears…"

"I'm taking you out on a date, tonight at 8 and no isn't a valuable answer," the 22 year old said causing the professor to raise a brow.

* * *

 **KRYPTON FOREST**

 **RIVERDALE, APRIL 2003**

Emma laid on the hood of the Corvette holding Regina as the looked up at the stars, "I can't believe you skipped school for me," she said while playing in Regina's long locks.

Regina softly replied, "There's a first time for everything and you'd be surprised at what I'd do for you."

"I'd do anything for you, I love you. You're my best friend and you're gonna be my wife," Emma said.

"Well then you better shape up, Swan. I mean it, you have so much potential don't let your friends hold you back," she said before kissing Emma, "Promise me?"

"I promise—"

When her phone started to ring, she sighed before answering, "Yes Belle?"

" _Regina you have to get home now, your mother has started a search party for you, claiming that Emma has kidnapped you," the frantic beauty said._

"What?! Are you serious? I'm on my way!"

Emma watched Regina hang up, "What's wrong?"

"You have to get me home," Regina said before checking the time and sliding off the hood before getting inside the car, "It's almost 1am, my mother is going to kill me."

Emma sighed before doing the same thing and driving off and heading to Storybook. The blonde was so tired of Cora ruining every second of time that she gets with her girlfriend, she was over it. She licked her lips, "When we graduate, she won't have a say."

"Agreed…"

* * *

"You got that Swan?...Swan?...Emma, I'm talking to you," FP huffed.

Emma Swan snapped out of her flashback and looked up at her Serpent King before nodding, "Yeah yeah, I heard you. I got it," she said before continue to look around Krypton Forest with a few of her gang members.

"Okay good. Keller is on my ass so I'm going to need you guys to be alert in order to get my plan to work," FP stated.

"Those northsiders will never accept us," TallBoy mumbled, "No matter if we set up the Goolies or not."

"There are drugs everywhere and I'm going to find out who started this alright? Trust me, we help the police, then they trust us and then, we can roam freely," FP said, "The Goolies will be put in jail and Emma's," he turned and looked at her, "family will be safe."

"I hope you're right FP," Emma nodded looking around before sighing.

"You okay?"

She looked up at August, "This forest holds memories…"

"She'll come around Emma," August nodded.

The blonde chuckled, "Ha, yeah right. She hates me and she's making my kids hate me…hold on," she said before answering her phone, "Hello?...Charlie? Is everything okay? Um yeah sure, okay yeah I can definitely do that. See ya soon," Emma said before hanging up flashing a bright smile.

August chuckled, "What?"

"She needs me," the blonde smiled, "My daughter needs me!"

"Go, we'll finish up here," FP said.

She nodded, "Goolies love these woods, you'll find their camp, go north."

"Got it," he nodded before watching her walk away. He looked at August, "She seem okay to you?"

"She's Emma…she'll overcome this. We all will," he said.

•••

Veronica Mills walked into the room that hosted the Blue and Gold, only to find exactly who she was looking for, Elizabeth Swan. She tilted her head lightly and smiled softly to herself as she watched Betty skim through the pages of a book. She leaned against the wall and just watched before letting out a sigh.

Betty looked up from her book before sighing herself, "What do you want Veronica?"

"You," she said surely, "It's always been you, Betty."

Betty scoffed, "Why? Why now? Why here?"

"Because you've given me no choice but to open up and admit that I'm an idiot. Betty I want to go to homecoming with you. I want to figure out the mystery of the twins with you. I want to continue to share laughs and memories with you because you, Betty, you're my best friend. You're my world. I'm not going to let you continue to run from me," she said as she walked over and stood in front of the youngest Swan.

By the end, Betty had tears in her eyes. She always wanted to know what Veronica thought and felt. She always wanted to hear those words come out of her mouth but could she trust them? She needed to know if Veronica really wanted this. She sniffled, "Are you sure?"

"I can show you better than I can tell you," she said before cupping Betty's cheeks before kissing her softly, passionately.

The blonde whimpered before kissing back smiling softly.

"Yo, lesbos, either of you seen Charlie?"

The girls jumped away and gasped lightly before turning their attention to the blonde leaning on the doorframe in her leather Serpent jacket. Betty blushed embarrassed, "Uh Emma hi, sis."

"Hi gorg, Hello Veronica," Emma gave a nod.

"Hi hotness, Charlie is hiding in the bathroom on the second floor by the science lab," Ronnie nodded with a hair flip.

"Thanks, see you two later...maybe," she said before walking off quickly to find her daughter. When she arrived at the second floor bathroom door, she immediately got nervous. This was Charlie, not Henry. She hadn't had much conversation with her daughter so she didn't know how'd this go but she pushed open the bathroom door anyway, "Charlie?"

"Third stall," she mumbled. Emma walked to the stall and handed a box of tampons over the stall door, "This is like 32 tampons," she chuckled.

Emma rubbed the back of her neck, "Did I get the wrong ones?"

"No, you got the right ones. It's just that I didn't need this many, I have some at home, I thought you'd grab a few and bring them," she said before coming out of the stall and washing her hands, "Uh..Thank you."

"You're welcome. I wasn't at your house, I was with the Serpents," Emma clarified.

"Oh...of course," she said before looking over her other mother. This was the first that they were alone, face to face, only a few feet apart. Charlie crosses her arms over her chest, "I have questions, do you have answers?"

"Yes, I'll tell you anything you want to know," Emma shrugged.

"Even the ones mom won't answer?"

"Um sure," she nodded.

"Okay…"

"I'll pick you up after school and we can talk," Emma said as they headed out of the bathroom.

"That...isn't a problem with _me_ ," she raised a brow as her heels clicked.

"What Regina doesn't know, won't kill her," Emma shrugged as she slid her hands into her pockets, "These halls bring back so many memories, geez."

"Mom said she used to love being here," Charlie stated.

"Regina practically lived here," Emma chuckled, "Student council meetings, Vixen practice, volleyball practice, drama club, Latino Student Union...she did it all," she smiled, "She's superwoman."

"Seriously though, she is. She raised us by herself once she graduated college," she said before looking at Emma, "You still love her don't you?"

"I'll always love her," Emma said sadly, "But um," she cleared her throat, "I'm going to head out of here. I'll be back to get you in two hours," she confirmed before kissing Charlie's cheek and walking out of a random side door before her daughter could stop her.

* * *

Regina Mills walked into her house and sighed as she took off her heels. She jogged upstairs to her room before taking off her blazer and running her fingers through her hair, she put her Versace slides on and walked downstairs into her kitchen looking around. She was surprised to see that Emma hadn't destroyed it, she was still able walk around in it. She grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge just as her doorbell rang. She quickly rushed to open the front door only to find both of her sister's standing there with goofy grins, "What's this?"

"Well Lena told me you had a hell of a long day so we brought wine," Veronica said as they walked in and sat down on the couch.

Regina checked her watch, "Hm, you expect us to let you drink?"

"It wouldn't be the first time Gigi," Ronnie replied, "I'm feeling good, let me have a glass or five."

"One glass and what's got your mood up?"

"She's smitten," Lena finally chimed in as she slipped off her heels and dropped her duffel bag.

Regina raised her brow, "Smitten?"

"Elizabeth Swan is the most beautiful girl in the world so yes, I'm smitten but Lena is the one who has something to share," she smirked as Regina turned to Lena.

"Would that explain the bag?"

"Um yes...I have a date and I need your help finding an outfit," Lena blushed.

"A date with who?"

"Kara Swan," she said.

Regina's eyes widened, "Excuse me, WHAT?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Thanks for reading! This is one of my favorite stories of mine so please continue to SHARE, REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW! Keep sending me your One Shot ideas! See ya Friday!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do NOT own the characters.**

 **Things are heating up...**

 **Oh and I have a NEW SWANQUEEN STORY! Check it out, its called "The Long Race"**

 **Please read and enjoy! Make sure to follow, favorite and review for quicker updates! Feel free to PM me if you have questions.**

Chapter 6: The One with Progress Part 2

Regina's eyes widened, "Excuse me, WHAT?"

Both Lena and Veronica looked at each other before Lena spoke, "Gina she's been very sweet—"

"She's a Swan! Both of you swooning over the Swans will not get Emma out of my life," Regina sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, "You obviously don't get it."

"No, you don't," Veronica scoffed, "Everyone is one step closer to being happy Gigi, don't you want to be happy? Emma is here for the kids, not to ruin your life—"

"But she's doing it by just existing. Sorry dear, but you don't know Emma Swan like I do. She's charming but I don't trust her around my kids. She isn't a saint," she said.

"We are all aware of that but like you said, _you_ know Emma, do you really think she'd hurt the twins? I mean Regina come on," Veronica rolled her eyes.

Lena stood and cleared her throat, "Regina everyone is worried about Emma's return, not just you. Veronica is right though, we are all one step closer to being happy so please don't snatch it away from us before it begins."

Regina swallowed before putting a soft smile on her face, "Let's eat, I'm starving."

Veronica sighed at how her sister disregarded the conversation. What happened between them? She needed to know. She needed Betty's help. So she pulled out her phone and began texting. Lena watched her closely before turning on her heels and following Regina.

•••

"Wow, so this is Serpent River?"

Emma looked around as the sun was setting. The big tall trees that shadowed the S shaped river, where she spent most of her teenage days. The blonde let out a sigh and nod before answering her daughter, "Yeah, this is it," she chuckled lightly, "Not half as beautiful as the dock in Storybrooke though, huh?"

Charlie scoffed, "I'm not some storybrooke townie who thinks that the north side is heaven on earth. I like the Southside okay? Henry does too but mom doesn't let us hang out here."

"Because she knows the darkness of this place," Emma nodded, "She just wants you safe Charlie."

"I know," she nodded before kicking a small pebble into the river, she glanced at her mother before taking a deep breath and asking, "Why'd you leave?"

Emma cleared her throat, "M-Mostly to prove a point but uh also to make Regina happy...I was a liar...and a cheater," she looked over at Charlie, "I hurt Regina in so many different ways...she needed a life without me but I realized that after she refused to leave with me."

"Wait, So you asked her to come with you to Australia?"

"Hell yeah," Emma smiled softly, looking out at the water, "She was my reason for existing, we were very in love but when I asked her to go, she declined because she wanted to go to Yale and because...she was scared. She never told me that but I knew. She had every right to be, she had taken me back time after time and saved me even though I was the one who was supposed to be protecting her," she scoffed as her eyes began to water, she quickly sniffed and glanced back at her daughter, "I left to save her from me…"

Charlie swallowed, she didn't expect the truth to be so raw and bare. She didn't expect her mother to be honest but she was and it meant the world to Charlie, she hated secrets. Before the blonde could reply to her mother there was a faint cracking sound. Emma quickly turned around, senses heightened, alert. Charlie mumbled, "What?"

Emma took a few steps away from Charlie, "Show yourselves!"

The fifteen year olds brows furrowed, she was almost certain that Emma was crazy in the head at this point. Maybe not. Alex Danvers and two of her Goolie friends stepped out from behind the trees. Charlie sucked in a breath, she knew to stay away from the Goolies. Guy or girl, it didn't matter, just stay away from them and their drugs. She took a step closer to Emma nearly hiding behind her. Why did she feel safe with her?

Emma swallowed, "What brings you to my river?"

"Ah Emma, just like you thinking that everything is yours. This river belongs to no one, we're free to come and go as we please," Alex replied.

"Why are you here Danvers, you know this is Serpent territory. Just go," she said waving them off.

"Yeah, we would but um," she took a step closer, "I didn't see any Serpents lurking around so that means…you're alone," she said before gently placing her hand on the pocket knife she had on her belt.

Emma's noticed and she began to think. _Alex has came to kill me. Alex has been watching me. Alex wants revenge._ _Got it, sounds about right_ , Emma thought. She took a step closer, "Yeah just spending time with my baby girl, my princess," she wrapped her arms around Charlie and held her tightly to her chest before kissing her forehead. Surely Charlie was confused but she didn't mutter a word.

Alex blinked and took her hand off of the knife, "That's your daughter?"

"Yeah...so are we done here?"

"Y-Yeah we're done here, watch your back," Alex said before leaving with her friends.

Emma let out a sigh of relief and let go of her daughter before turning towards her, "I'm sorry about that…"

"What _was_ that?"

"Charlie it's complicated—"

"No, don't do that to me. Don't try and sugarcoat what's going on. I know you're in a gang okay? Do you think I don't know? Do you think that people don't talk about how 'the great savior' has returned to save us all? But wait...you're not so great are you? People fear you and I want to know why. They call you the savior but they call you something else too…"

"Charlie…"

"No. Stop. We could've just been killed. I want to know why! Why doesn't mom trust you? What did you do?!"

Emma snapped, "I CAN'T TELL YOU, ALRIGHT?"

Her daughter sucked in a breath and looked away at the water, "Take me home."

"Charlie I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to—"

"Take me home now or I'll call my mom"

Emma sighed, "Fine, let's go"

•••

On the other side of the river Henry and Ben could be found walking through the woods of Serpent River. Ben moved a branch out of his way, "A-Are you sure about this Henry? I'm unfamiliar with these woods."

"Yeah, me too but I think we're going the right way," Henry said as he carefully walked, "If you're scared, you can go home."

Ben stopped walking which caused Henry to stop walking and turn to face him, "Dude, you claim that there's Serpents in these woods waiting for us and you think I'm going to chicken out?"

"I'm not sure, Ben"

"Well I'm not, okay? I'm trying to be a good friend here, let me," he said before walking past Henry.

Henry shook his head and began following Ben, "Um can I ask you something?"

"Anything bro," he replied.

"Are you into my sister? Be honest with me," Henry said, glancing at him.

Ben swallowed and blushed causing him to look away, "What?"

"Charlotte...Charlie, my sister…"

"Yeah man...but it's stupid, alright? She thinks my big brother is cute."

"So?"

"So nothing Henry, I don't deserve Charlie. She's beautiful and smart, ya know? She's not like most girls. She's athletic, she's fashionable, she has the voice of an angel…"

"Wait, are you seriously referring to that god awful musical that we were in during summer camp when we were...like 10?"

"Yes," Ben blushed nodding, "She's special, I remembered."

"Well she can sing much better now, thankfully. If you think all of this about her, you should ask her out. I approve," Henry said.

"No way, she's way out of my league," Ben said softly.

Henry watched him before clearing his throat, "I think I hear music, come on," he said walking faster.

"Okay but my mom will kill me if I come home late. I hear these Serpent parties are pretty wild," Ben replied as he followed Henry.

"We'll be fine," he said before slowing down as they approached the Serpents. Ben watched as they drank beer and played with knives. Fangs was making making out with someone on the hood of his car, Sweetpea was showing a girl his motorcycle. All of this was foreign to Henry and Ben but they began to walk into the Serpents territory.

When Jughead noticed them he stood and whistled. All of the extras quickly left and it was only Henry, Ben, and the Serpents. The sun had set and it was only the moon that lit up the darkness. "You came," Jughead said nodding.

Joaquin started to circle Ben while playing with his knife, "Who's your friend?"

Ben swallowed before answering, "I-I'm Ben."

"He's with me," Henry said confidently.

Joaquin walked back over to Jughead, "I hope you know what you're doing, that's Fiona Moore's kid."

"I got this," Jughead replied before stepping closer to Henry and Ben, "I have chosen you boys to join us in brotherhood," a few of the female Serpents cleared their throats, "I mean in kinship."

Ben scoffed, "So this isn't a party?"

"No, not yet. So what do you guys say? Think you got what it takes to be a Serpent or what?"

Ben looked at Henry and mumbled, "What the hell did you get us into?"

* * *

 **STORYBROOK, APRIL 2003**

Emma came to an abrupt stop in front of Regina's house, "Babe, I'm sorry," she said as she looked around at all of the Storybrooke police parked in front of Regina's house.

The brunette sighed, "It's okay. My mother is just being dramatic."

"Go inside, I love you," Emma said before kissing Regina softly.

Regina smiles into the kiss before pulling away, "I love you too and Emma…?"

"Yes beautiful?"

"Return this car back to its owner...please?"

Emma's eyes widened, "You...know?"

"That you and Alex stole this car? Yes, I know you Emma and that's why I made you promise me…"

The blonde sighed, "I'll get it back just go inside before—"

"REGINA GET OUT OF THAT CAR!"

"Fuck," Emma mumbled as Cora and three cops came out of the Mills' Mansion.

Regina quickly exited the stolen vehicle, "Mother, I'm fine."

"No, you were kidnapped in a stolen car!"

"Emma Swan step out of the car with your hands on your head," the officer said.

Emma stepped out of the car before being slammed on the hood. Regina snapped, "You don't have to be so rough with her!"

"Regina go inside, now!"

"No mother! I'm not going to let them hurt her," Regina teared up.

Cora grabbed Regina's arm, "You will do what I say or so help me I will lock you up in the attic forever!"

"Babe," Emma hissed as handcuffs were put on her, "Go in the house. I'm fine. I love you!"

Cora nearly growled before walking over and smacking Emma as hard as she could, "Stay the hell away from my daughter!"

Regina gasped as her father Henry came outside and pulled her to his chest, "That's enough Cora…"

The mayor exhaled before walking back inside of the house, while Henry and Regina stood watching Emma Swan being driven away in a police car causing Regina to sob hard into her father's chest.

* * *

"Okay, how do I look?"

"Stunning"

"Beautiful"

Lena smiled and smoothed out her off the shoulder black dress, "Well of course I do," she smirked causing Regina to roll her eyes, "Is it bad that I'm nervous?"

"Well considering that you're going out with baby Swan, yes," Regina nodded.

"Hey, she doesn't have baby Swan. I do," Veronica corrected, "Lena, it's normal to feel nervous. You just make sure she keeps her hands to herself."

"Mm, maybe I don't want her to," she wiggled her eyebrows.

Regina scoffed, "Ew Lena, you two need to get a grip. They share the same bloodline as the devil."

The youngest Mills sister rolled her eyes, "You _do_ know that you used to love Emma, right? Now, she's the devil?"

"Used to? Ha, she still does," Lena smirked.

"Excuse me? Where did you get that false information from? I, no longer love Emma Swan," Regina stated.

Lena and Veronica looked at each other before bursting out laughing. The doorbell rang, Regina growled before getting up and going downstairs to open the door. She sighed, "Kara Swan, lovely to see you," she gave a tight smile.

"You too Regina," she smiled holding a single rose, "Is Lena ready?"

"Let's see," she said, stepping aside letting Kara inside, "Lena, your date is here!"

Veronica jogged down the stairs, "I present, Lena Mills," she smiled as Lena walked down the stairs with a soft smile.

 _Oh. Wow._ Kara thought before swallowing. How would she make it through the night with Lena looking as sexy as she did. Her back was out, which was a big turn on for Kara but she cleared her throat and decided to play it cool.

"You look beautiful, Lena," she said before handing her the rose.

"Thank you, Kara. You do too, nice chinos," she said taking the rose and turning to her sisters, "Don't wait up," she teased.

"We won't but first, Kara, a word," Regina said as she stepped closer.

"Regina, oh no, please don't," Lena scoffed, "I am not 16."

"Hush," Regina said as she turned to Kara, "You be safe with my sister. I noticed that little sports car that you're driving, don't try to show off and get you both killed. Secondly, show her a good time, if I find out otherwise," she placed her hand on Kara's cheek, "They'll only be _two_ Swan daughters left. Do you understand, dear?"

"Yes, of course," Kara nodded, "With all due respect, I got this," she said

"Ugh, such a Swan. Conceited and cocky," Regina nodded before removing her hand, "Have fun."

"We will," Kara took Lena's hand, "Shall we?"

"Lead the way," she smiled.

Regina and Veronica watched as Lena and Kara left out of the house and entered Kara's red mustang. Just as they did, a similar yellow sports car pulled up in front causing Regina to squint and walk outside with her arms crossed waiting to see why Emma Swan was at her house. Ronnie leaned on the doorframe, "Nice car."

"Whatever," Regina mumbled.

Charlie got out along with Emma, "Hey mom, we brought you ice cream," she said before handing Regina the bag and brushing past her and Veronica going straight to her room.

"Swan, why were you with my daughter? I told you weekends only. I hope we don't have to end our deal," Regina stated.

Emma slide her hands in her pockets, "She wanted to ice cream so I took her for ice cream, no harm no foul, Gina. Hi, Ronnie," she said, glancing at the youngest Mills, causing Ronnie to give a light wave. She then turned her attention back to Regina stepping closer, "You look good, Gina."

"You've lost your privilege of calling me nicknames a long time ago, Swan. I don't want you here or with my children without my permission, that has to be clear by now."

"Regina, it was innocent fun," she said trying to step through the door only for Regina's petite hand to press against her chest stopping her, "What?"

"Robin is working late, I don't trust you here when he's not here. This isn't your new hangout spot," the brunette said.

Emma smirked and gently grabbed Regina's wrist, "Sounds like you don't trust yourself to be alone with me Regina. Why? Scared you'll make a move?"

"Swan, I'm not playing this game with you," she replied.

"Oh but I can play it all night," Emma smirked but paused as she heard a faint rumbling.

Regina must've heard it too because she stepped past Emma, standing in the middle of the walkway that led to her house, "Are those…?"

"Serpents," Veronica confirmed as a group of motorcycles pulled up in front of her house, "Uh oh," she mumbled as Henry hopped off the back of Jughead's.

"Henry Daniel Mills, have you lost your mind!"

Emma frowned at Jughead, "Are you serious right now? Are you stupid?"

"Guys, chill. They were just giving me a ride home," Henry argued.

"Go. Now. I'll deal with you all later," Emma told the Serpents.

"No. I will not chill," she pulled Henry close and began looking over him, "Let me see you. Did they hurt you? Are you okay?"

"Mom," he groaned and pulled away, "I'm fine."

"I thought I told you to stay away from Serpents. Henry, that is not the path that I want for you. Do you want a target on your back?!"

Emma leaned against her car with her hands in her pockets, listening to Regina rant. She knew that she shouldn't step in but she wanted to, badly, so she did. She stepped over to them, "Regina, this is partially my fault. I asked Jughead to keep an eye on him and make sure he was safe so they probably just gave him a ride home because he needed it."

"Yeah, I don't have a car and _you_ don't want me taking the train late," Henry nodded.

"Then you call me, I'll pick you up no matter where you are. You know that," Regina squinted.

"I'm grounded remember?"

"Oh yeah well now I'm extending it. I told you no Serpents—"

"What's the big deal? They're fun. I like them, mom," he argued.

"Why? Why on earth would you like hanging out with those delinquents? Henry they are gang—"

"BECAUSE MY MOM'S A SERPENT, OKAY?!"

Henry ran off to his room and Regina slowly turned to Emma and smacked her hard before pushing her with both hands, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Ronnie gasped lightly watching as Charlie came and stood next to her, "Hey, go upstairs, you shouldn't see this."

Charlie didn't budge or speak, she just watched. Henry watched from his bedroom window with tears in his eyes. He just wanted to be connected to Emma but Regina wouldn't let him. This all sucked in the twins opinion. Every second, every single day, sucked because of secrets and lies...and betrayal.

"You stay the hell away from my kids!"

"Regina, they're my kids too!"

"I don't care! I don't want you here Emma, ever since you came back everything has gone to shit. Just go, we don't need you," she shoved Emma again causing her to stumble back, "Go!"

"Regina you don't mean that—"

"I do," she nodded tearing up, "I hate you Emma Swan."

It was like they were 18 all over again. Those were the exact same words Regina had said to her 15 years ago. She quickly blinked away the tears that brewed and gulped before nodding, "O-Okay Regina. I hear you loud and clear," she mumbled before glancing at Ronnie and Charlie before getting in her car and speeding off.

Regina stood there with her chest heaving, it was tight and there was a lump in her throat. Gold was right, she needed to push Emma away no matter how much it'd hurt. She sniffled and wiped her tears before turning to her sister and daughter. Charlie looked at her with lost eyes, she didn't understand why her mother had so much hatred in her heart but she did understand everything Emma told her was true and that mattered to Charlie even if it didn't matter to Regina. She went back to her room and Veronica pulled Regina into a hug, letting her cry it out.

•••

Emma stormed into her room at the Whyte Wyrm with tears running down her face. She grabbed her suitcase and started throwing everything in there. August knocked on the door before coming in, "How'd it go with Charlie?"

"Not good," Emma sniffled.

He furrowed his brows, "What are you doing?"

"Leaving. I shouldn't have come back," she said sadly.

"Emma, you belong here. What are you talking about?"

She stopped and turned to him, "She hates me August! I was right, okay? I was stupid to think that I could come back and she'd fall back in love with me and we'd raise our kids together. She doesn't want me here, she doesn't want me in her life or theirs. They don't need me."

"Well of course they do, you are their protector," he stated, "Emma if you give up now, it'll only show Regina that she can't trust you—"

"Did you not hear what I just said?!"

"I heard you! I'm telling you that Alex will get to them if she can't get to you and so will Hiram. If you leave, you're leaving them open, alone in a field. Alex wants blood. Hiram wants power. Regina is a target. Love them first, protect them second. That was the plan," he said, "I need you. We need you. Neal needs you."

"Neal probably hates me too," she sighed.

"No. Never. He's your best friend. He'd never hate you no matter how many years he sat in jail for you," he blurted out, "Shit."

"For me? Neal's in jail because of me?"

"Emma—"

"Is that true? Do I just ruin everyone's lives?!"

"It's true but you weren't supposed to know that. He'll kill me if he finds out that I told you that," August sighed.

"I need to talk to him," she said, "I can't do this without him Aug, I can't get my family back without his help."

"Look Emma, I love you. You're like a sister to me. I won't let you fail. You're home with family, please don't leave. You can talk to Neal. We can get through this, just don't leave," he begged, "Please."

•••

Lena giggled and blushed at the way Kara flirted with her, "You are so funny."

"Oh am I? Why thank you, Mills," she said before sipping her wine. She had taken Lena to Tiana's, a five star restaurant in downtown National City. Supposedly, the best restaurant in town. She had to ask her boss, Mr. Gold for a favor just to get a table.

"Can I ask you something personal without offending you?"

"Shoot," Kara said.

"Are you...like Emma...down there?"

Kara nearly choked on her wine. She cleared her throat, "Oh no, it's just Emma. I have what you have," she chuckled.

"Good, because I like what I have…"

Kara licked her lips, "I like what you have as well Lena. You are beautiful from head to toe."

The dark haired woman blushed deeply, "You're very sweet Kara. Where'd your nerves go?"

"I had a long talk with Emma," she chuckled blushing, "My sister believes that confidence can get you anything that you want."

"Oh? And am I what you want, Swan?"

"Yes," Kara stated surely, "I want to get to know you better Lena."

"Hm, well the night is still young. I'm intrigued so that's good. You look up to your sister huh?"

"Oh yes, very much so. I've missed her so much. I was only 7 when she left but we've talked every single week for the past 15 years," she nodded.

"That's so cute," Lena smiled, "Everyone is on edge around Emma."

"I know. She's a threat to most people. She's strong and driven, that intimidates people. She's hurt people too but Emma's not a bad persona Lena, I want you to know that. Hell, I want everyone to know that," Kara admitted.

"I know she's not. I've seen more sides to Emma than you know but enough about her. How are you? How's school?"

"School is alright. Classes are good. Ugh, except this one professor, she's such a nag," Kara smirked.

Lena giggled, "Oh I'm sure she just has a crush on you."

"Does she?"

"Maybe," she replied before sipping her wine, "Maybe she wants to get to know you too."

"Maybe she can get me to open up…"

"Maybe if you open up for her…" Lena smirked and rubbed her foot gently against Kara's calf under the table, "She'll open up for you."

Kara licked her lips as she locked eyes with Lena, "Do you want to get out of here?"

Lena nodded, "Yes, a stroll under the moonlight would be lovely," she winked causing Kara to suck in a breath, "Or we can go back to your place and talk…"

"Get to know each other," Kara smirked.

•••

"I can't believe this…"

"I've never seen her so mad."

"Henry, I have to tell you something," Charlie said before sitting on her brother's bed, "Some Goolies attempted to kill Emma today, the only reason they didn't try harder was because of me…"

His eyes widened, "What? Are you okay? Why are they trying to kill her? What did she do?"

"I'm fine and I don't know. I know she isn't perfect but what if she's...a killer?"

"Then we have a savage parent," he chuckled.

"This isn't funny Henry, maybe mom is right. Maybe we should stay away from Emma," Charlie said.

Henry frowned, "Oh no, not you too. You promised you'd try—"

"I don't want mom mad at us Henry and I don't want to get hurt," she admitted.

"She'd never let that happen Charlie. Emma just needs a chance," he argued.

"Yeah well you need to stay away from her until mom says it's okay," she argued.

"Well that'll be kind of hard since I'm becoming a Serpent," he stated confidently.

"YOU ARE...WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY? MOM WILL KILL YOU!"

"I don't care. I want to be closer to Emma," he shrugged.

"Henry you can't do this. You could get killed," she frowned.

"I'm a legacy. My mother is a Serpent legend, I'm untouchable," he scoffed, "I'm doing this to dig dirt on Emma okay? I need to know if she's being honest with us, I need to know if she's worth all of this. Trust me Charlie, I'm doing this for us."

The blonde twin looked at her brother and sighed, "Fine but we stay away from her. Cold shoulder just to satisfy mom…"

"Deal," he nodded.

"Deal," she nodded.

* * *

Betty paced the classroom that held the Blue and Gold, "Okay Charlie told you that she thinks Emma might've hurt someone so now Alex is after her?"

Veronica crossed her arms over her chest and leaned more into her chair, "Yup," she nodded, "What are you thinking?"

"I think we need to talk to someone who knows my sister better than all of us," she said.

"You mean Neal?"

"Precisely but see I doubt we are on the visitors list," the blonde said before sitting on her lovers lap, "So I was hoping the mayor's daughter could pull some strings?"

Veronica looked up at Betty, "Real smooth, Swan. I'll see what I can do but I make no promises."

Betty smiled before kissing Ronnie, "Thank you."

"You're welcome beautiful," she mumbled in the middle of their kiss just as there was a knock on the door, "Enter," Ronnie sighed.

A strawberry beauty by the name of Cheryl Blossom strutted in and stood next to the lovers, "We have a problem."

"What's wrong?"

"Your nephew is becoming a Serpent but if I must admit, I kind of gave Jones the idea to make him one but I was just being cynical. I didn't actually think he'd do it!"

Betty and Veronica both glared at Cheryl, the raven haired girl spoke first, "Regina is going to kill all of us if we don't stop this."

"I already tried, those Serpents won't release him," Cheryl stated.

"Oh yeah, maybe they just need a little push," Veronica said before lifting Betty off of her lap and rushing out of the classroom not concerned with if the other two could keep up with her or not. Betty and Cheryl quickly walked behind her as walked upstairs to an empty science lab. All three of them peaked through the small window before Veronica opened the door, "Jones, have you lost your mind?!"

Jughead looked towards the door before leaving his conversation. The Serpents didn't feel threatened by the girls so they relaxed and continue to mind their business. He smiled softly, "How can I help you ladies?"

"If Henry puts on that jacket they'll be a target on his back! My sister is about to become _mayor_ , she can't have a Serpent son!"

"Emma will kill you if she finds out!"

"I want to see my Henry, where is he?"

Jughead took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair as he sat on top of a desk, "This was all Henry's idea. He came to me about becoming a Serpent. He's a legacy so I had to accept. Emma doesn't know so please don't tell her and as for Regina, she needs to be taught a lesson, that Serpents can roam the Northside and harm no one—"

"So you use her own son to prove it? This isn't going to end well, Jones. My nephew isn't built for this, he could get killed—"

"But he won't Veronica. He and Ben are with Fangs handling business. When they get here, I'll tell him to find you all and then you can yell at him," he shrugged.

All three of the teens eyes widened, "You have him missing school?!"

•••

Kara Swan was sitting in the library reading books for a research paper when someone sat next to her. Gideon smiled, "Kara, hey."

"Hi, Gideon," she replied while her eyes stayed on the book she held.

"It's lovely having a study buddy. What's been up with you?"

"Nothing much, just working and studying. How are you?"

"I'm good. Just trying to pass Mills' class, she's starting to get under my skin with all of these notes and research that we have to do," he groaned.

Kara swallowed, "Yeah, Lena can be a bit strict with her papers."

"She's a total bitch if you ask me," he scoffed.

"You know Gideon, I like working alone. I focus better," she said with a tight smile.

"Yeah but first, do you know where your sister is right now?"

"Why are you looking for my sister?"

"I have a few questions to ask her that's all," he shrugged smiling.

Kara turned to him, "Gideon, I'm not sure what your mother has told you about my family but in _my_ family, we don't reveal our whereabouts or intentions to a random son of a bitch who wants insight on what's going on in our lives. Tell your mother she needs a better spy because if you're all she has then she's shit out of luck," she smiled before gathering her things and leaving.

As she was walking out of the library, a blonde that was walking past had tripped and dropped her papers. Kara quickly bent down to help her, "Are you okay?"

"Oh yes," she blushed embarrassed, "Thank you, you didn't have to help me."

"It's no problem," Kara smiled, "Are you new here?"

"Um no, I've been going here for three years now. I'm Elsa," she stood holding out her hand with a soft smile.

Kara shook her hand, "Kara Swan."

"Hm, Swan...I should've guessed, your eyes gives it away," she giggled.

Kara smirked, "Yeah, our eyes are killer."

This only made Elsa blush more. Neither of them noticed Lena watching from her office door. She was about to enter when she stopped due to a certain blonde catching her attention. She crossed her arms over her chest and watched for a while longer before smoothing out her skirt and walking over to the pair. She cleared her throat, "Kara, there you are, you're running late for your appointment with me."

Kara quickly swallowed and nodded, "Yeah, lunch totally. It didn't slip my mind. I was just helping Elsa here," she replied before handing Elsa one of her notebooks, "You should be more careful."

"Indeed I should, Swan. Thank you for helping me, you're so sweet," she said before kissing Kara's cheek and flipping her hair as she walked off.

Lena glared at the blonde as she walked away before turning to Kara, "I think I'll have lunch by myself."

"Hey, no, I want to have lunch with you," she replied.

"You should've thought of that before you kept me waiting," Lena said before swaying away to her office and locking the door. Kara sighed before going to her car.

•••

Regina walked back into her office after a meeting. She wasn't feeling her best and the night before had a lot to do with it. She plopped down in her chair with a sigh. She pulled out her phone and began to order UberEats but a shiny silver charm bracelet that was draped over a frame on her desk that held a picture of the twins as toddlers, caught her attention. She picked it up and looked over it closely. Her eyes watered as she began to drift down memory lane.

* * *

 **STORYBROOKE, FEBRUARY 2003**

"Tonight was perfect Emma, thank you," a teenage Regina smiled as she cuddled into Emma's chest.

"Well I've been a dick lately and it's Valentine's Day, ya know? I figured we could use a night inside, just us and the fireplace," she smiled wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

Regina's parents had gone out of town, Lena was with baby Ronnie at their grandparents house. They needed this. Emma stared into the fireplace before taking a nervous gulp and pulling out a box from her pocket, "G-Gina…"

"Yes baby?"

The blonde couldn't help but blush as she handed over the small box, "Happy Valentine's Day, I love you."

"Oh Emma, you didn't have to do this. We said no gifts," Regina sighed as she caressed the box.

"We only said no gifts because I got fired from Pop's and you feel bad for me...but I scraped together some money. Just open it please, beautiful?"

"I'll open it but first," she cupped Emma's cheeks, "I love you," Regina smiled before kissing her.

Emma smiled into the kiss depending it before Regina pulled away, "Open it," she urged.

"Okay okay," Regina giggles before opening the box and gasping, "Oh my, it's beautiful. Oh my goodness," she smiled as she looked over it. The shining silver bracelet held four charms; a horse, an apple, the Puerto Rican flag, and a letter E. Regina quickly put it on, she couldn't stop staring at it. She looked up at Emma, "Explain them to me?"

"Of course," she said while pulling Regina into her lap and kissing her head, "Well the horse symbolizes how free you make me feel. You love horses and you love me so I like to think of myself as your personal pony," she chuckled with a smirk, "The apple symbolizes the beautiful, vibrant, and strong woman that I know you'll grow into. You're the strongest person I know, you're going to conquer everything that you've ever dreamed of—"

Regina, who was overwhelmed with love and was tearing up, asked, "Will you help me?"

"Of course, I'll be there every step of the way beautiful. I won't rest until you do. Now, onto the last charm, the letter E, symbolizing me, of course," she chuckled, "So you'll always remember that no matter what, when or where, I will always be there for you. All you have to do is call and I'll come running. You'll never be alone."

Regina didn't verbally respond, she simply launched at Emma and attacked her with kisses. Deep passionate kisses…

* * *

"Are you alright, love?"

Regina snapped out of her thoughts and quickly wiped the tears that she didn't even know were running down her face, "Y-Yeah. Mmhm. Ready for lunch?"

Zelena walked deeper into the office before sitting on the edge of her best friend's desk, "I was until I walked in on my best gal pal in tears, talk to me, what's wrong?"

"This is the charm bracelet Emma have to me the nights that the twins were conceived," she sniffled, "I threw it at her the day she left for Australia, I thought it was gone forever."

"So let me guess, she returned it. Did I just miss her?"

Regina stopped Zelena from looking around by shaking her head, "No, I haven't seen her since last night. She must've put it here while I was at my meeting...so many memories came flooding back, I just...need...I don't know," she sighed, "I don't know what I need."

"You need to let out whatever it is you're feeling, _Talk_ to me," she pleaded.

"I love her Zelena," Regina began to tear up again, "I will always love her. I pushed her away once and I'm doing it again. I hate that it hurts me to hurt her."

"You're protecting everyone by doing so," she replied.

"Emma wouldn't hurt my babies... _our babies._ I know that, I'm just _so_ angry with her for not coming back. I'm so angry with myself for letting my mother win, ugh it kills me Zelena because I know that it's killing Emma to be isolated. She's always trying to be strong but I know that I'm hurting her. I promised to never leave her, to never turn my back on her. I know that all of this is hurting her and it's all my fault," Regina explained before breaking down in a sea of tears.

Zelena quickly pulled Regina into her arms and held her close, "It's going to be okay. You'll get through this."

"I want my twins happy," she sobbed.

"I know, I know," she nodded, "I know that there's so much going on right now but you can handle anything, you're the strongest person I know."

Regina pulled back and sniffled, "Crying won't get me anywhere," she grabbed a napkin and dabbed her eyes, "First things first, I win this election then I'll figure out a way for the twins to have a relationship with their _Serpent_ of a mother."

"Regina...I-I know that everyone hates Serpents but Emma isn't as bad as everyone else thinks. I know it first hand, just don't let the twins get hurt in the process of all of this," Zelena said.

"I won't. Nothing is more important than my twins. So if it comes down to National City or my family, I'll let this city burn in hell," Regina stated.

 **PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

Chapter 7: The One With The Change Of Plans

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since Regina had pushed Emma away. The twins hadn't seen her, it didn't bother them until day three when they realized that she wasn't anywhere to be found. She hadn't been at the school to coach softball, she hadn't been with the Serpents when Henry would meet up with them. Where was Emma?

That was the first question on Regina's mind when she woke up on Saturday morning. The election was Tuesday and the twin's birthday was Friday. She assumed Emma would've called, showed up at her office, or something by now but she did nothing. This disappointed Regina because she thought Emma cared enough to try. She wanted to believe that Emma cared about their kids but maybe she didn't. She couldn't dwell on it, it was the first Saturday in months that she had time to lay in bed and think. All she could think about was Emma so when Robin began to kiss her neck, she bit her lip and closed her eyes.

"I've missed you," he mumbled as his hand traveled up her thigh and under her gown.

Reality hit quick. He wasn't Emma. Regina sat up and stretched, "I have to make the twins breakfast."

"Regina come on, it's been almost two months," he groaned.

"I know and I'm sorry but I'm just not in the mood," she pecked his lips before getting out of bed, slipping her robe on and walking downstairs.

He frowned and followed her in his boxers, "Why not? Did I do something?"

"No. There's a billion things on my mind and sex is the last thing on the list," she replied. It wasn't a complete lie.

"How are we going to make a child with you like this?"

"Robin, don't start this again. I already have kids, I don't want more," she sighed as she began cooking in her new kitchen thanks to Fred Andrews.

"Well I do. I want to have a child with you. You said you'd consider it," he replied with a sigh, "Everything's changed since _she_ moved back," he mumbled.

Regina frowned, "I'm sorry dear, I didn't quite catch that."

"I want a baby, did you catch that? This conversation isn't over. I'm going to shower," Robin stated before going back upstairs.

Regina continued cooking breakfast. She wanted to focus on her career, her life had always been about the twins. Now that they're old enough to know right from wrong, Regina felt like she had time to do what she wanted to do. Ruling National City was always the plan, executing it was the final step. In a few days, everything would fall right into place. Having a baby with Robin was nowhere in her plan.

"Morning mommy," Charlie said as she kissed her mother's cheek.

"Good morning future Mayor," Ava chimed, "Whatever you're cooking smells amazing," she said before clearing her throat, "Thank you for letting me stay the night still, I'm aware that you hate my parents."

Charlie gasped, "Oh my gosh, Ava. I didn't say that."

"You basically did," she argued back.

"Ladies, hold on. I don't hate anyone. Ava, you're my daughter's best friend, you're always welcome here. Your parents and I aren't friends but I'm not going to let that come between you and Charlotte," Regina stated as she sipped her coffee, "What do you ladies have planned today?"

"Going shopping to look for the perfect birthday outfit," Charlie said.

"There's no such thing," Henry yawned as he walked into the kitchen fully dressed, "Morning everyone," he mumbled before pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

Regina raised her brow, "Do you not see that I am cooking for you?"

"Yes mom but I have to leave in like five minutes. Hanging out with my friends," he mumbled as he poured milk into the bowl.

"Serpent friends?"

He sighed, "I'm just helping clean up the drive-in for the re-grand opening."

"That's tonight? Wait, they're re-opening the drive-in? Wow, I had no idea," Regina replied.

"Yeah, that's because you only care about your precious Northside. If you're going to be mayor, you need to freshen up on your southsider information. Love ya, bye," he said before walking out the front door with his cereal.

"He's been bitter ever since Emma's been gone," Charlie stated.

"He's so upset with me but he better get over it...faster," she said, "Have fun today shopping, breakfast is on the stove," Regina said before going upstairs to her bedroom.

•••

"How do we know which one is him?"

"I've seen a picture of him," Veronica shrugged.

"What if he doesn't want to talk to us?"

"Betty, we've waited for two weeks to get inside this place. If he doesn't want to talk, I'll make him," she nodded.

Veronica Mills and Elizabeth Swan waited in the visitors area at The Prison Of Oz. They had to get to the bottom of things and Neal Cassidy was the key to finding out what they needed to know in order to get Regina and Emma back together.

When the guard led them back to where they'd meet Neal, Betty's eyes widened, "Um there isn't going to be like a window between us?"

"No. Sit down," he instructed.

Veronica sat and flipped her hair before gently tugging her girlfriend's hand causing her to sit next to her. Yes, I said girlfriend.

"How aren't you scared?"

"I-I'm a Mills…"

Betty rolled her eyes before kissing Roni's cheek, "You are so cute."

Veronica blushes before clearing her throat as she saw Neal approaching the table. Betty held her hand under the table but Roni didn't necessarily understand why her girlfriend was so scared of him, he was Emma's best friend, she was safe.

Neal sat down with a smirk on your face, "Does Cora know that her precious princess is here?"

"Nope and I'd like to keep it that way," she stated.

"Fair enough," he nodded before looking at Betty, "Wow Little Swan, look at you. It's nice to see you, you don't remember me? Well, I suppose you wouldn't, you were about 3 when I was arrested," he cleared his throat, "Anyway, what brings you ladies here?"

"Well uh Veronica has this idea—"

"We're trying to get Emma and Regina back together for the twins sake. They deserve a relationship with Emma—"

"But Regina won't budge," Betty finished.

"We were hoping you could help us, provide insight maybe?"

Neal rubbed his chin, "If I help you, what do I get in return?"

"Well, what do you want? I have money," Veronica shrugged.

"Money's no good while I'm here, get me out," he stated.

"Easier said than done," Betty said.

"Done," Roni held out her hand, "My sister will be mayor soon."

He shook, "I know," he chuckled, "I speak with her once a week."

Veronica gasped, "Oh you're a little trickster."

He chuckled, "No, I just wanted to see what I could get out of you two. You're good, definitely Regina's sister."

"Thank you, now help us," she demanded.

He held his hands up, "Woah, don't shoot. It's really simple, if you want them back together, use the twins to bring them back together. Regina can't and won't deny her children. Her and Emma have the most complicated love story I've ever encountered."

"We tried using the twins, it didn't work. Regina threw my sister out of her house," the blonde reminded.

"Yeah. It's safe to say that Henry is a serpent now but he says that he still hasn't seen Emma since Regina tossed her out," the brunette stated, "We want to know why they broke up and why Regina doesn't trust Emma."

Neal rubbed his beard, "Well it's safe to say that's it's all my fault. I thought I was fixing it by going to jail for Emma but nope, Regina is holding this grudge."

"Woah woah woah, did you say 'going to jail _for_ Emma'?"

"Yeah Betty, Emma got into some trouble, I took the fall for it. She has no idea. Regina and I conjured up this plan," he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "But Emma still left…"

"Uh yeah, we're going to need a play by play," Veronica stated.

* * *

 **STORYBROOKE**

 **MAY 2003**

"Yo, you ready to go?"

Emma looked up from her PlayStation, "Yeah just give me two minutes to pass this level."

Neal sighed, "Come on E, we have business to handle. Where's Regina?"

"In the bathroom doing her makeup," Emma said as she paused her game.

"Okay, I'm going to say hello. When I come back, be ready to leave. This Mills mansion gives me the creeps," he shook before walking into the bathroom, Regina gasped and dropped something, "Oh shit, sorry Reg," he bent down and picked it up before looking at her.

She locked eyes with him, terrified. He was holding her pregnancy test, she sniffled, "Neal, please—"

"I won't say anything. Is this...for real?"

"Yes," she ran her fingers through her hair, "I have no idea what I'm going to do."

"Uh well um...I'll help you. We'll figure it out," he smiled softly, "You're my best friend's girl, we're cool. I'll check on you later, just relax okay? Get some rest."

"I'll try. Where are you two going?"

"Running a few errands for FP," he shrugged before leaving out of the bathroom. When he didn't see Emma, he chuckled before making his way outside to his car, "Couldn't wait for me?"

Emma chuckled as she put on her serpent jacket, "Regina cool?"

"Yeah, she's cool," he said before getting in his car.

"Good. I'm texting her now," she said she entered the car as well, "Dude, there's so much to get done before graduation."

"Tell me about it? My dad has me working on scholarships day and night. Dude, we're rich. What the hell do I need a scholarship for?"

Emma laughed, "You know he's insane. Don't sound so surprised."

Neal joined in on the laugh. When they began passing by the Krypton Forest, Cruella hit them from behind with her car causing Neal to lose control of the wheel, "Oh shit."

Emma held on the best that she could until they came to a stop. Cruella waved at them as she drove by, Emma glared, "Follow her."

"On it," he said before speeding after her into the woods.

"I'm not in the mood for the Goolies today," the blonde scoffed.

"Neither am I and we're going to be late for our drop, FP will kill us," he groaned.

"Who cares? I'm not letting her get away with this, she nearly killed us," Emma stated.

"Um," he gulped, "Emma, look."

It was a set up, Cruella led them into a trap. Five cars surrounded there's, Emma swallowed as many Goolie members began to get out of the car. They whistled and played with their bats. She looked at Neal, "A serpent never sheds its skin," she reminded.

"Never," he said before grabbing his gun and getting out of the car, "Woah woah easy, back up."

Maleficent Moore exited her car with a whistle causing her Googlies to stand down. See Emma and Mal had a very complicated past. They used to be best friends until Emma stole Regina from Mal's grasp, at least that's how Mal sees it. Regina saw Mal as her first summer fling before she met the other blonde. Speaking of the other blonde, Emma was Regina's first love, big difference. Mal walked over to Neal, "I want Swan."

"Of course you do," he chuckled before looking at Alex, "Danvers is that you? Tsk, what a trader."

Mal grabbed a bat from Ursula and hit Neal in the stomach with it, "Don't speak to my crew."

He held his stomach before glaring at her, "Don't you know that snakes bite? Wrong move," he said before shooting Ursula and few other goolies around her.

The rest of the Goolies drove off quickly but not Cruella, she stood watching, waiting. Emma quickly got out the car when Mal attacked Neal causing him to drop his gun. Cruella quickly grabbed it and pointed it at Emma, "Awww baby serpent, you must be quicker than that."

Emma swallowed as she stared at the gun in her face, "Just do it if you're so big and bad."

"Gladly," Cruella smirked before attempting to pull the trigger but Neal knocked her over knocking the gun out of her hand. Mal was unconscious on the ground so Emma picked up his gun, Cruella pulled out her knife and stabbed Neal.

He screamed in pain, "Help me, Emma!"

The blonde hands shook, "N-Neal, I-I'm scared."

"Do it Emma! KILL HER!"

The blonde closed her eyes and shot the gun.

* * *

Emma rubbed her face and sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. Who was she? Why would she come back? What was the point if she couldn't have her kids...or Regina? It all was for Regina and the woman didn't even want anything to do with the blonde. A part of Emma wished she never loved Regina. It hurts to watch her be with Robin. It hurts to see the look of disappointment that Regina gave her. She tried to fix things and ended up ruining everything.

"Yo, Swan?"

"Yeah?"

"Kara's here," FP said softly. Emma hadn't been the same in weeks and he didn't want her to explode.

"Send her up. Have you been keeping eyes on the kids?"

"Yeah, they're good. Regina's good too…"

"Yeah I'm sure. She was right, they don't need me," she sighed before flopping on her bed.

FP slid his hands into his pockets, "Hey uh why don't you come with us to the drive-in later? It'll be like old times. TallBoy finished tuning up your bike," he said as he tossed her the keys.

She caught them and shrugged, "I'll think about it. Go get Kara."

•••

Charlie giggled as she and Ava walked through the mall, "Ice cream was a good idea."

"Uh Huh. I'm always right," Ava winked.

"Well hello ladies," Gideon smiled as he approached them with Ben.

Charlie smiles when she saw Ben, "Hi handsome," she kissed his cheek before glaring at his older brother, "Hello Gideon."

"Date night, me and you," he said smoothly.

The blonde flipped her hair, "No. I'm good."

"Ava help a guy out here?"

"No, she doesn't need distractions right now," she said before pulling Charlie towards a shoe store.

Ben watched them leave with a sigh, "She's so beautiful."

"Yeah I know," Gideon said before grabbing him by the shirt, "And if you ever stand in my way again, I'll end you."

Ben snatched away from his brother, "It's not my fault that she doesn't like you and don't ever touch me again, you'll regret it."

"Why because you're a Serpent now? I'll just tell mom," he shrugged.

"Tell her," the younger brother said before bumping his brother and walking the opposite direction.

Gideon was about to follow his brother until his saw Henry and bunch of other Serpent's walk after him. Had they been watching the whole time? Was his brother still his little brother? He'd find out soon, that's what he decided before he made a phone call.

At the other end of the mall in a shoe store, Charlie tried on heels, "I mean these are cute but they don't scream birthday."

"I agree," Ava nodded, "Is it just me or does that Moore kid seem stuck on dating you? I wonder why."

"It definitely seems that way. I know his mother put him up to it, maybe I should feed into it," she smirked. Her mischievous side came from Emma and Charlie didn't hesitate to embrace it.

"It could be fun," Ava chuckled before rolling her eyes, "Ew, Googlies."

Charlie looked over towards the entrance and gulped. She hadn't been close to Goolies ever since she was with Emma. Seeing them made her think about her mom, she missed Emma. She thought about how they got ice cream and talked, she felt like she could tell Emma anything. She needed her but Regina wouldn't allow it.

"Earth to Charlie," Ava waved.

"Huh? What? Oh sorry, I was just thinking…"

"Okay well enough thinking and more shopping. You only turn 16 once," she smiled.

Charlotte gave her best friend a meek smile back. She'd be turning sixteen and she'd still be Emma-less. When she saw Toni walk in, she got an idea and walked over to her much to Ava's confusion, "Yo Topez."

"Sup baby Swan?"

Charlie scoffed and placed her arms over her chest, "Is that what I'm being called now?"

"Yup," she nodded and continued looking at shoes, "What do you want?"

"Have you seen my mo—Emma?"

"Yeah and I was specifically instructed to watch you and not speak to you, so bye," Toni shrugged.

"Watch? She's having me watched?"

"Uh yeah. Haven't you noticed a few Serpents everywhere you go?"

The blonde flipped her hair and began to think, tapping her chin. She gave Toni a surprised look, "Why am I being watched?"

"Oh god, you're a dense blonde? Yikes. Hm okay uh how can I make this simple for you to understand...your mother Emma Swan, my superior, doesn't want anything to happen to you so she is having us follow and monitor you just in case we need to protect you. For example, I saw Goolies come in here so I came in here...get it?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes again, "Yeah I got it. Well when you see Emma, can you tell her that I miss her?"

"Considering that I'm not even supposed to be having this conversation with you? No, I can not, sorry baby Swan," she sighed.

"I'll give you anything you want," the blonde scoffed.

"Nothing you can offer me is worth the Dark Swan's wrath. If you tell your mom that she's having you followed, it'll dig a deeper hole for Emma. I'm sorry," she said turning away.

Charlie grabbed her wrist, "If you deliver the message, I'll get you a date with Ava. Henry told me that you were crushing…"

Toni blushed but quickly stopped before facing Charlie again before glancing at Ava, who was trying on heels. The brunette was so graceful and beautiful, how could anyone not crush on her? Toni had to be strong though, she couldn't go against Emma's wishes, "It'd be pointless. I know Ava's strictly dickly."

"How can one be so strict on something they've never had?"

Toni gave Charlie a look before glancing at Ava again before groaning, "Ugh Emma's going to kill me but fine. I'll tell her that you miss her—"

"And that I want her to come to the drive-in tonight so that I can see her...so that _we_ can see her. I almost forgot about my twin," she chuckled.

"Oh no, see that's going to cost you extra," Toni smirked.

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Name your price."

"Ava, comes and watches the movie with me at the drive-in, _tonight._ Under the stars, a nice warm blanket and my hand caressing her thigh," she smirked.

"Woah woah no thigh rub and you've got a deal," Charlie held out her hand.

Toni shook it, "Nice doing business with you baby Swan."

•••

Lena opened the door for her big sister with a smile, "What a lovely surprise."

"It's my first Saturday off in months, I had to come see you," Regina smiled before taking a look around, "You've changed a few things around I see."

"Yeah, just a couple of things," she nodded before walking back to the living room and pulling her knees to her chest, unpausing Grey's Anatomy.

Regina sat next to her, "How are things with Kara?"

Lena paused the tv and looked at Regina with sad eyes, "We got into a huge fight last night."

Regina pulled her sister close, "Oh no, about what?"

"She asked me to be her girlfriend and I said no…"

"Aww Lena," Regina kissed her sister's cheek, "You can't be scared to fall in love."

"She's just so sweet and...too good to be true. That's how I know she'll hurt me. I can't do it Gigi," she began to cry, "And now I can't stop thinking about her, I miss her so much."

"I know the feeling…"

Lena pulled back and eyed her sister, "You look...tired," she tilted her head, "Why haven't you been sleeping much?"

"Um, because every time I close my eyes I see her," Regina mumbled, "I miss her...all of her. I guess knowing she's somewhere in the same city as me triggered my subconscious."

Lena giggled, "Triggered your subconscious huh? _Or_ her being back reminded you just how much you love her."

"I love Robin."

"And Emma."

"Only Robin."

"Most Emma."

"Only Robin."

"All of Emma."

"Only Emma," Regina scoffed, "Ah shit Lena, I hate when you do that."

The younger Mills began to laugh. She always knew how to get the truth out of her big sister. She sighed, "If I have to trust in love, so do you. You love her. She loves you. You have kids together, why are you pushing her away?"

"I-I can't love her Lena. She'll just leave again…she chose to leave over staying with me and I haven't forgiven her. I can't."

"Why not? Because you're scared? You guys have a bond like none I've ever seen, it's fate," Lena shrugged.

"Ugh don't start that fate talk. Our bond was very strong because she was my best friend, my everything. I know every inch of her soul, every secret, every side of her and vise versa. She reads me like a book," Regina sighed running her fingers through her hair.

"And _that_ is why you don't want her around because you're scared Robin will see."

"Robin is the safe choice. He loves me and I do love him, well I used to. Now he's boring," she scoffed.

"You know who's not boring? No matter what?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "My Serpent of a

baby mama."

Lena laughed and nodded, "Precisely and you know what I personally like about Emma?"

"What?"

"She will always protect you. I love that about her. It makes me feel safe knowing that you'll always be safe, ya know?"

"Yeah...Emma's best characteristic is protecting those she loves…"

* * *

 **STORYBROOKE**

 **MAY 2003**

Emma had ran all the way back to the Mills mansion, she prayed Regina was still there. She climbed up the tree that was closest to her girlfriend's balcony before leaping onto it. She knocked gently as her chest heaved, she tried to calm down but she couldn't so she began to pace. When Regina unlocked then opened the door, she instantly began to worry, she'd never seen Emma like this.

"Swan...you okay?"

Emma looked at her with tears streaming down her face, "I-I…"

Regina looked her girlfriend's hands before swallowing, "Come here baby." The blonde slowly walked into the teenager's bedroom and slid down the nearest wall. Regina stood in front of her before running her fingers through her hair and squatting, "Baby...give me the gun…"

Emma hand shook furiously as she held it out, Regina carefully took the gun from her hands before grabbing a bath towel and wiping it down. Emma watched her, panting. Her girlfriend was cleaning the gun that she had just killed Cruella with and she couldn't believe that she drug Regina into this, "I-I should go."

"No. Stay. I'll be right back," Regina said softly as she put the gun up before going to run Emma a bath, when she returned. She stripped out of her clothes, "Come on."

Emma stood slowly before taking off her own clothes and following her naked girlfriend into the bathroom. She slid in the tub between Regina's legs and leaned back onto her taking a deep breath as her girlfriend rubbed her head and kissed her temple. Emma was beyond grateful for Regina, she was terrified of the consequences of her actions.

"I love you, forever, " Regina reminded.

"I love you more, never leave?"

"Never," she said softly, "It's going to be okay, Emma."

* * *

"It's going to be okay, Kara. It was just a fight," Emma said as she walked around the drive-in.

"No but a fight with Lena is like World War III," she sighed, "She doesn't want me doing research in Krypton Forest and I should respect that."

"No, you should do what you want. Especially since she's practically refusing to be your girlfriend," Emma replied.

"But maybe she's right. I'm her student, we can't—"

"Hey, chill out, okay? Have you two had sex yet?"

"Uh not exactly," Kara blushed rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well that's why you're fighting. I'm sure there's tension. Look sis, you've gotta loosen up. Where's your confidence? I thought we had this talk. She's a Mills, Cora has them hardwired differently than most women. You gotta put your damn foot down," the oldest Swan daughter stated.

"Hi Kara," Anna waved as she walked past.

"Hey," Kara smirked as she let her eyes follow the girl.

"See that's not going to get Lena back," Emma chuckled.

"Maybe, I should give up. You did so why can't I?"

Emma laughed holding her stomach, "You think I've given up?"

"Well yes, we all do," Kara stated.

"Good. That's what I want you to think," Emma smirked before walking over to the Serpents and leaning on her motorcycle, engaging in conversation.

Kara watched her sister, she wished she could be as cool as her. Emma made everything look easy. She walked over to her friend Winn, "Wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Oh hey Kar, I heard this drive-in was a big deal," he smiled.

"Yeah, Riverdale doesn't have much to offer but this is definitely a gem," she nodded.

"Did you start on your project for Mills?"

"Yeah, I'm researching Krypton Forest," she stated.

"Woah Kara, be careful out there. Haven't you heard the rumors?"

"Of course I have but I'm not scared. It's for science," she shrugged.

"Looks like they put your sister on the grill," he nodded his head towards Emma.

She turned to see. Emma now had her Serpent jacket off along with her white t-shirt, leaving her in a sports bra for all of the women to see. Kara scoffed, "She's like a magnet."

"Oh yeah, my sister told me all about your big sis. They call her the Dark Swan," he said, "Why?"

"Um...long story, I'll be right back," she said before walking off.

Henry walked into the drive-in with his arm around Cheryl, "Babe—"

"I already know where I want to sit," she said, "In the front, not in the back with the rowdy Serpent's so if you want—"

"I'm sitting wherever you're sitting," he kissed her cheek before walking towards the front, "Come on babe, the movie is about to start."

Cheryl blushed before following him. She couldn't believe how much she liked Henry. She watched him greet people with a smile and shake their hand. He had really changed over the past month but not in a bad way, this Henry was confident and free.

That's exactly what August thought he watched Henry from across the parking lot. Emma was grilling burgers next to him but he couldn't help but focus on his nephew. He nudged Emma, "What will Regina say once she sees him in the Serpent jacket?"

"She'll blame me," she shrugged, "Nothing new."

August nodded, deciding to stay silent. Emma's been through a lot, she was hopelessly in love with Regina and there was nothing anyone could do about it. He saw Regina walk in with Lena and Robin, he looked at Kara, "Your girl is here."

Emma chuckled as she looked at her sister, "Put down your beer, straighten up your glasses, and go get her."

"I-I...well what do I say?"

"Ugh do I have to do everything myself?"

"No Emma—"

"Yo Lena!"

Kara groaned and slapped her palm on her forehead before standing up and putting on a brave face. When Lena walked over and didn't even look her way, she sat back down.

"Yes Swan?"

"I made burgers, want some?"

"I don't eat—"

"Don't worry, I made a turkey burger for Gina and a veggie burger for you. Kara, make Lena's plate," Emma smirked.

Lena turned to Kara, "Well…"

As Kara made Lena's plate, Emma's eyes traveled to Regina. She looked beautiful as she walked towards them with her pathetic excuse of a boyfriend following them.

Robin rubbed his hands together, "Mm burgers."

"For the Serpents and my kids, not for you," Emma said as she flipped a burger.

"Oh come on Swan, play nice. That turkey burger looks juicy," he chuckled.

She wasn't amused, she took it off of the grill and began to prepare a plate, "For Regina," she said.

The brunette cleared her throat, "Thank you, Swan. You remembered."

"Yeah you and beef have never been friends," Emma's joked causing Regina to chuckle, "Sorry Robin," she said as she handed Regina her plate.

"You know I'm not sure that I'm comfortable with you personalizing meals for my woman, Swan," he cleared his throat.

"She's the mother of my children and my best friend, I'll always make sure she's content," Emma stated, "Want me to stop? Stop me then."

Robin looked around before locking eyes with Emma, not noticing his girlfriend checking out Emma's abs. He slid his hands in his pockets, "When we're alone. We'll resurface this conversation."

"Robin, stop it. It's unnecessary," Regina finally chimes in.

"You're right. We'll talk soon Swan," he said before walking off.

"Sorry Gina," Emma said.

"It's quite alright, dear. How have you been? Haven't seen much of you," she stated.

"Just trying to fulfill your request, your majesty. I miss them a lot…"

"Well their birthday is Friday—"

"I know," Emma nodded, "I was hoping we could talk privately about—"

Before Emma could finish her sentence, she was attacked with a tight hug from Lily Page. The brunette smiled before kissing Emma, "Sorry. My flight got delayed."

"Mm that's okay babe," Emma smiled before kissing her cheek and wrapping her arms around her, "Regina, this is Lily. She's from Camelot."

Regina swallowed, she didn't have time to register what she had just witnessed. She put on a smile, "Oh. How lovely. Regina Mills," she held out her hand.

Lily shook her hand, "Nice to meet you. Emma's told me so much about you, I can't wait to meet the twins."

Regina laughed bitterly, "That won't be happening, dear. Emma's flings aren't allowed near my children, enjoy the movie," she said before walking away to find Robin.

"Ooh someone's jealous," Lily chuckled.

"I doubt it," Emma said before kissing her cheek again, "I missed you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Good," Lily said before walking away, "Come find me when you're done."

Emma nodded before focusing on Regina. She wished they could be together but they couldn't right now so she'd continue to entertain herself with Lily until she came up with another plan to get Regina back, hopefully a jealous Regina will help.

Things were awkward between Kara and Lena, neither of them knew what to say to each other so they just watched the movie in silence. Kara wrapped her arm around Lena, "Woah," the brunette pulled away, "That is not a thing."

"Lena no one is even watching us."

"You're my student—"

"No one is watching us! Ugh," the blonde shook her head, "I'm trying here Lena. You keep pushing me away and I don't understand why."

"Kara," she sighed, "I'm trying to make a name for myself, get out of my family's shadow. I don't need a reputation or—"

"This is about my sister isn't?"

"What? No. I just…," she sighed, "We're different Kara."

"So what? It's about what you want Lena. You've dragged me along for weeks, now my feelings are involved. I just want you to be happy. Tell me what you want. Tell me if you want me or not," Kara scoffed.

Lena swallowed, her words wouldn't form. She shook her head, "Kara...I can't be who you want me to be right now."

"Yeah...that much is clear," she replied as a lump formed in her throat, "Well we share a niece and a nephew so...I'll see you around Lena. I'm dropping your class, I can't...I can't even look at you right now," Kara stated before walking away.

"Kara, Wait!"

"Goodnight Lena," she said before looking at Emma with tearful eyes, "She doesn't want me. Are you happy now? I can't be like you Emma, I can't always get the girl no matter how hard you push, okay? She doesn't fucking want me!"

"Regina doesn't want me! So there, we're even. I'm sorry if I pushed too hard—"

"No you're not E, you expect me to be someone I'm not. I knew she didn't want me, her actions showed me that and now, I've made a complete fool of myself. Thanks for nothing," she said before storming off.

"Kara! Come back," Emma said before grabbing her shirt, pulling it on and jogging after her sister.

Before she could reach her sister, a small voice called her name causing Emma to stop and turn around. Charlotte Mills stood there with her arms crossed over her chest, "I need to talk to you."

"Um...hey," Emma rubbed the back of her neck, "Your mom—"

"I know what she said but I need to talk to you," she shrugged, "It's been two weeks. Are you done trying? Was that your plan? Come into our lives and leave...again?"

"What? No. Of course not, I just...I love your mom...a lot. I don't want her to hate me more than she already does. I'm not giving up though, I just need time to—"

"We need you," she blurted out, "Henry is a freaking Serpent now, Gideon keeps being weird towards me, and mom and Robin keep fighting. It's annoying."

Emma sighed, "We'll talk soon okay? I need to catch Kara. Just stay away from me until I figure this out. I need you too…"

"Then prove it. Screw what mom wants. I was...getting comfortable around you," Charlotte stated.

"Don't. I'm dangerous," Emma scoffed.

"No, you're not, you're my mom. At some point, you have to form your own opinion of yourself and ignore what everyone else says—"

"Charlie, you don't understand. I can't explain. Just drop it, when Regina allows, I'll return," Emma sighed.

Henry walked up, "Why do you love her so much? Huh? She's being a complete bitch."

Emma looked at her son, "One, watch your mouth. Two, leather looks good on you bud."

"I'm sorry but I'm serious, answer me," he frowned.

"I can't explain 20 years of loving Regina, we were best friends then we were in love. That's all…"

"But why?"

"She's amazing, she's everything. My love for her is all I have from keeping me from...snapping! Okay?! I can't have you guys, I can't have her. I feel like I'm losing my mind. I'm getting restless," Emma admitted, "When I look at her and see him next to her I just wanna...UGH!"

The twins blinked before giving each other a knowing look, "We have a plan."

* * *

 **STORYBROOKE**

 **MAY 2003**

"Hey, I brought you food," Neal smiled as he entered the StoryBrooke library.

"There's a big sign that says 'No Food'," Regina chuckled, "How'd you get that in here?"

Neal shrugged, "Northside rules don't apply to southsiders," he winked.

She shook her head, "Well, thank you. Have you spoken to Emma?"

"She won't speak to me…but I have a plan," he said, "If anything surfaces, I'll take the blame. That way, you and Emma can live your lives. Raise a family together and be happy," he smiled.

"What? No. I can't let you do that—"

"It's done, Emma will never know," he shrugged.

"But I'll know. You'll rot for something that she did—"

"She would've never done it if it wasn't for me. Let me do this Gina," he pleaded.

"And she'll never know?"

"Nope," he shrugged, "This is what best friends are for, in the meantime feed my niece or nephew while you study. I'm going to Northside Prep to hit on hot girls," he said before slipping out of the library.

* * *

Toni took a deep breath before sitting down next to Ava, "Hey...Charlie told me I'd find you here."

"Yeah. I've been waiting…"

"Sorry, Serpent duty. So, do you like the movie?"

"Grease is a classic so...yes. What's it like? Being a Serpent?"

"Uh," Toni blushed, "Well what do you mean? It's kind of...great, honestly. They're the family I've never had, no matter where I go I'm safe because I know there's always a Serpent watching…"

"Yeah but what about those creepy Goolies?"

"Ava," she chuckled, "Those disgusting drug dealing northsiders don't scare me. Look around you, no Goolies, only Serpents and no drama."

Ava relaxed and nodded, "Yeah, you're right."

"Serpents were created to protect the south side, Riverdale belongs to us," Toni said.

"Soon, Riverdale, StoryBrooke and all of downtown will belong to Regina," Ava teases.

"Whatever our new mayor has planned won't affect us much. We have Emma…"

"She's your secret weapon huh?"

"She's a Regina Mills specialist, as long as we have Emma, Regina can't touch us," she shrugged.

"Wow, that's a lot of reliability," she sighed.

"Emma will rule the Serpents Soon, Ava. FP is planning to step down," Toni said.

Ava smirked, bingo. She kissed Toni's cheek and continued to watch the movie.

•••

"The movie will be over soon, Swan," Veronica scoffed.

"I have to go the speed limit, V. We're almost there," Betty sighed.

"You've been quiet the whole ride…"

"My sister is a murderer and an innocent man is in jail because of her. What do you want me to say?"

"I don't want you to say anything, I just don't want you to judge her. She's your sister. She's the twin's mom," she reminded.

"I know that, my love. I just...I can't believe she killed someone, do you know what that does to someone's mental state? Studies show that guilt can kill a person," Betty stated.

Veronica giggled and kissed her girlfriend's cheek, "You're so cute when you go nerd on me."

The blonde blushed, "Thank you but I'm serious."

"I know and I think Emma is fine. I honestly feel bad for her, she just wants her family back. She wants stability, she's been away for 15 years…"

"Yeah and from the looks of it, she'll be put away for 15 more," Betty said worriedly as she parked before quickly exiting the car and rushing over to the scene on the edge of the woods.

Emma and Robin were arguing. Betty and Veronica rushed over to the twins. Veronica spoke first, "Uh mind telling me what is going on?"

"Robin saw us talking to our mom and got in his feelings," Charlie rolled her eyes.

"We're hoping she kills him," Henry shrugged.

"You're like a virus, Swan! When Regina sees him in that jacket, all hell will break loose," Robin fumed.

"Stay out of it, this is family business. You can't parent my kids," Emma stated, trying to remain calm.

"Yes the hell I can, I've been in their lives since they were 7 years old. That's longer than you can say," he scoffed.

Emma quickly grabbed him and put him in a chokehold before whipping out her knife and holding it to his neck, "You know, you're really starting to annoy me. Regina will not hear of Henry's new jacket until I say so, got it?"

"Emma, Stop!"

"Go play Betty, I'll handle this," Emma replied.

"Oh you mean how you handled Cruella?"

Emma stopped and backed away from Robin, who fell to the ground holding his throat gasping. She looked at her twins then her sister, "I-I'm going to find Kara. You, Elizabeth, take the twins home before Regina sees Henry in that jacket and keep your mouth shut," she said before walking off, deeper into the woods.

•••

"She nearly killed me Regina and all you have to say is to stay away from her?!"

"Robin, _you_ were meddling. She doesn't like you or even trust you, why would you think it'd be a good idea for you to follow them and barge in on their conversation?"

"Because you don't want her around the twins or so I thought," he argued.

"Yeah well I'm going to talk to her about it right now. The twins are _my_ responsibility and they want Emma at their birthday party so I'm going to make peace with Swan and invite her—"

"No. Absolutely not. She's dangerous Regina—"

"I KNOW THAT BUT SHE IS STILL THEIR MOTHER!"

Robin snapped his mouth shut before sighing, "Who's Cruella? Hm? Do you know what Emma did to her because no one seems to want to tell me…"

Regina raised her brow before walking over to her boyfriend and sitting on his lap, "Robin, my love...if you want to keep your life...never bring that name up again, especially around my kids," she caressed his face, "If anything happened to you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"You know the truth, just tell me so I can put Emma away and you won't have to worry about the twins being influenced by her," he pleaded.

"Unfortunately, I have no idea who Cruella was or what happened to her but I do know that _you_ should mind the business that pays you because sooner or later, I won't be able to protect you," she said before standing up and grabbing her jacket, "If you need, I'll be on the south side, don't wait up."

"It's after midnight, you're not driving across town to meet with a Serpent. It's not safe," he stood.

"Robin, I'm safer than I've ever been in the past 15 years," she said before leaving out.

•••

Regina Mills took a deep breath before entering the Whyte Wyrm. It was 12:42am and yet there were a few Serpents playing billiards while drinking. When FP heard the familiar heels clicking, he turned around with a smirk, "Jesus woman, do you ever take those things off?"

"Do you ever take that jacket off? It must reek by now," she chuckled.

He smiled, "Come give me a hug and find out."

She shook her head before hugging him, "Hi."

"Hey, if you're here about Henry, I tried to talk some sense into him but—"

She pulled away, "Excuse me, what? What about Henry?"

"He has a jacket like mine…"

Regina nearly fainted it, "Where's Swan?"

"Upstairs, she's a bit moody but you're allowed to go up," he sighed.

"You and I will discuss my son later. I need to speak to her," she said before walking upstairs to Emma's bedroom. She took a deep breath before knocking.

Emma snatched the door open in briefs and a sports bra, "What do you—Regina?"

The brunette look a glance at those abs again before letting her eyes wander down to the bulge in the blondes underwear before locking eyes with her. She swallowed, "Hi."

"Who knew that I had to choke your boyfriend to get you over here?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "Are you alone?"

"Yeah, who did you expect? Lily?"

"Maybe," she said as she stepped into the room looking around, "Looks the same…"

"Eh yeah, it's home...until I get my own place," Emma said before sitting on her bed.

"When will that be?"

"Well once I open my club, I'll have more money to move around. Right now I'm saving up...I have twins to send to college soon so I figured I can live in this tiny room for a while longer," she sighed.

"The twins...that's why I'm here," she said before sitting next to Emma and crossing her legs, "Swan, I don't want to keep them from you and they do not want to be away from you so I'm here to invite you to their birthday party under one condition."

"What's that?"

"Spare Robin…"

"Ha! Yeah right, next time I see him...he's dead. I'm tired of playing games with you Regina. I want you and my twins, that's it," she said, "I came back for you. The twins were just a bonus."

Regina swallowed, "I don't know what you want me to say…"

"Tell me that you love me and you'll leave him," Emma stated.

"Emma, I love Robin—"

The blonde cupped Regina's cheeks before pulling her into a kiss, when the brunette pulled away, Emma let her brows furrow, "Kiss me back."

"I'm leaving, I can't believe you," she stood and headed for the door.

"You know better than to walk away from me Regina," Emma stood causing the brunette to freeze, "I love you."

Regina faced her ex lover with tears in her eyes, "I can't love you anymore Emma, we aren't kids anymore."

"So what? You're scared for what? Huh? You'll rule this city soon why the hell does it matter?!"

"Because!"

"Why?!"

"Because when I'm with you...the _world_ stops. I lose every sense of morals with you. Everything becomes fuzzy and I get wrapped up in you. I can't afford to do that again Emma, I have a career and kids. Plus, you left—"

Emma kissed her again, this time the brunette kissed her back. She slipped her arms around her waist and pulled her closer before picking her up and pressing her against the wall. Regina pulled away, Emma smirked, "Lie to me and tell me that he makes you feel the way that I do…"

"He could never," Regina sniffled as she planted her feet back on the floor.

Emma gently kissed away her tears, "Stay with me…"

"I can't," Regina said before attempting to leave.

Emma stood in front of the door, "Tell me that you don't love me and I'll let you go."

"Emma…"

"Tell me…"

"I'm in love with you Emma," Regina stated before kissing her.

 **To Be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Whew. Believe it or not, I've been writing like crazy. Starting new stories, scrapping them and starting over again. Adding to each other my stories little by little. Theres so much content coming your way, I'll be uploading all weekend so prepare yourselves but make sure to REVIEW. If you guys don't then I have no way of knowing how you feel about the stories that I'm writing. For those who ALWAYS review and PM me, I love you and thank you! Please, enjoy.**

Chapter 8: The One That Demands Change

Emma laid Regina down and kissed her neck, she remembered her sweet spot as if they never stopped being together. Regina whimpered feeling the lips she missed so much, she held Emma's head closer to her. All of a sudden, the air became thicker, time moved slower, and Regina wanted nothing more than to be in Emma's arms at that moment. This was the feeling she was trying to avoid. When she was with Emma, nothing else mattered. She could feel herself slipping back into Emma's grasp. Their clothes were off now and there was no turning back. At least that's what Emma thought...

Regina quickly pulled away, "Swan," she panted, "Stop."

Emma pulled away, "Don't do this, Gina," she warned, "I know you better than you know yourself, don't do this."

"I can't do _this_. It's wrong and if I'm being honest, you don't even deserve me," she said as she sat up.

"You're right I don't but you're mine anyway. That's why we belong together. We are complete opposites," she looked over Regina's body, "You're beautiful," she leaned down and kissed Regina's inner thigh, "Come here," she said softly.

That charm made it nearly impossible for Regina to resist but she tried her best, "I'm not yours to control anymore, Swan."

"Okay let's switch," Emma laid down, "You can control me."

"I'm not joking Emma! I'm serious," Regina scoffed as she got out of bed.

"Hey," Emma sat up, "Do you think this is a game to me? Huh? You _know_ that I'm completely in love with you, you _know_ that I want you and my kids. I've waited 15 years for this Regina and you're just going to dangle it in my face then snatch it away? Hell no. Not again. Bring your gorgeous ass back here and make love to me. I won't tell you again."

A shiver slipped down Regina's spine, she loved Emma for this exact reason. It was what set her and Robin apart, Emma was not afraid of Regina. The brunette looked over her shoulder, "If I do this, you're stuck with me," she smirked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Emma said softly, "Now come here. I've missed you. We don't even have to do anything, just come here and lay with me. Please?"

Regina sighed before laying down next to her favorite Serpent again, "You haven't changed a bit, you know that?"

"I didn't try to," she shrugged as she pulled Regina close, "You've changed though…"

"Have I? It shows doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does but it's only because you haven't had me in your life to remind you to have fun, Gina. Henry told me that you've never taken them to Merlin's Mountain or Camelot," she scoffed, "You love Camelot."

"The last time I've been to either of those places, I went with you. I didn't want to relive that and get upset because I missed you. I've missed you so much, Emma…"

The blonde smiled softly, "I've missed you more," she kissed Regina's head, "You're the best person I know, my favorite person. You're awesome and nearly no one knows. You let Robin turn you into a snob."

"I have not," Regina rolled her eyes.

"Dude, I bet the guy sleeps with socks on," Emma chuckled.

Regina laughed, "He does."

Emma laughed, "Wow, he sucks."

"He...actually Emma, he's not that bad," she replied softly.

"Well he's not me," she stated.

"You're right," Regina stated, "Nobody is like you."

"Damn right," she nodded.

"Emma…"

"Hm?"

"I love you. I don't want to fight anymore. I miss my best friend, I think you're exactly what the kids need. I'm just terrified of you leaving them like you left me," Regina admitted.

"Hey look at me," Emma cupped Regina's face, "I will never leave again, ever. No matter what. Just give me a chance, all I need is one."

"Okay Emma, you win. I'll give you a chance to be a parent to the twins," she nodded.

"Okay and what about us?"

"Emma, I can't tell you because I have no clue what the future holds," Regina stated.

Emma stayed silent and stared at the ceiling. It seemed like no matter how hard she tried, she'd never get Regina back and that hurt her, a lot. She never wanted anything or anyone except Regina.

Regina watched Emma for about 3 minutes before asking, "What are you thinking about?"

"You...us...my mistakes," Emma said softly, "I just want you to be happy, Gina."

"Well if it counts, I'm very happy right now," Regina smirked before straddling Emma causing the blonde's member to harden instantly, "My how you've grown."

Emma chuckled, "Couldn't stay 17 forever. I wouldn't expect you to be able to handle it."

"Oh is that so? Hm, I think I can manage," she replied before leaning down and kissing Emma's neck, "But can you handle me."

"Woman, I will rock your world," she smirked before swiftly flipping them over, now she looked down at Regina who laid under her, "I love you, beautiful," she smiled before kissing down her body.

"I hope you're not down there to play around," Regina sucked in a breath. It had been _too_ long.

Emma didn't reply she simple sank her tongue deep inside of Regina causing her eyes to roll back. The blonde looked up at her, watching as she worked her tongue inside of the women she fell in love with 18 years ago. They were friends then but Emma knew she loved Regina the day she met her.

Regina's moans were like music, Emma didn't want to stop pleasuring her. She sucked her clit before flicking her tongue over it, Regina moaned louder as her legs began to shake. She tried to push Emma's head away, the blonde pulled away, "Alright, that's it," she said before getting out of bed.

Regina giggles, "I'm sorry."

"Oh you will be," Emma mumbled before grabbing a bandana, "Give me your wrist."

"Swan, don't do this to me," she groaned.

Emma chuckled, "You did it to yourself. Wrist. Now."

Regina rolled her eyes before holding her wrist above her head. When Emma began tying them together, she only grew wetter. She loved this side of Emma, she loved letting her take control. It didn't take long before the blonde was back between her thighs working her tongue as best as she could. Emma held down Regina's thighs and let the tip of her tongue flick her lovers clit as fast as she wanted.

"Don't stop," Regina demanded as she squirmed, "Oh my god," she moaned as her sweet nectar spilled into Emma's mouth.

The blonde lapped up as much as she could before pulling away and licking her lips, "Mm you taste good," she said before untying Regina. She let her body hover over her, "I love you," she said as she caressed her cheek, "So much."

"I love you too, Swan," she replied before wrapping her arms around her neck.

Emma took the opportunity and guided her hardened member into Regina's soaked, tight canal, "Fuck, Gina," she bit her lip as she pushed deeper.

Regina cried out and held onto Emma tight, she whimpered as the thickness stretched her. It had been so long that Regina thought she'd never feel Emma again but this moment was pure bliss. When Emma started pumping in and out of her, she let her eyes roll back once more. The blonde started to pound her harder and faster, pinning her thighs down.

Regina threw her head back, "Yes!"

Emma groaned as she pulled out to her tip and pushed back in as deep as she could go, this caused Regina to pull her closer. Emma stayed as close as possible, to her surprise her lover pulled her into a kiss. So there they were making love in the heart of the Serpent's Kingdom. Regina's legs wrapped around Emma, keeping her there as their tongues battled for dominance.

The blonde wrapped her arms around Regina and held her tightly before pulling away and kissing her neck, she unwrapped her lovers legs and placed one of them over her shoulder before thrusting hard and deep as she attacked her neck.

Regina held Emma's head close, "Please don't stop," she panted, "Fuck. I'm going to—"

"Cum for me," Emma mumbled before speeding up her thrust.

Regina did just that, "Emma!"

"Mmhm," she smirked before kissing her just as she stiffen and released inside of her before pulling out and laying next to her panting.

"Don't tell me you're done," she panted.

"Give me like 7 minutes," Emma chuckled.

Regina rolled her eyes before smacking her abs, "Get it back up."

"I'll try," she smirked.

"Don't worry, I'll do it myself," she smirked before straddling the blonde.

* * *

The next morning Regina was first to wake up, she stretched before sitting up. She looked down at the blonde next to her, Emma still slept the same with her hair all over the place and that one arm wrapped around Regina's waist. She slowly tried to move but wasn't surprised when Emma tightened her grip and mumbled, "Where are you going?"

The brunette chuckled, "To the bathroom."

"Don't leave…"

"I'm not, yet," Regina replied, "Ease up, Swan."

Emma let go of her and groaned before rolling over and going back to sleep. Regina took the opportunity to go to Emma's bathroom that she shared with August. She stared at herself in the mirror before shaking her head and sighing, "What are you doing Regina? She will ruin you," she mumbled before running her fingers through her hair.

Emma groaned when she heard a knock on her bedroom door, she pulled on underwear and her robe before snatching the door open, "What do you—Mom? Uh hi."

"Happy Sunday," Mary-Margaret smiled holding up a tray, "I made cinnamon rolls, I know they're your favorite," she said, stepping in.

"Thank you but what are you doing here? I told you that I wanted to be alone," Emma said frowning.

"I was hoping that we could have breakfast and talk, I'm sorry Emma. You're home and I want the full effect of that," her mother replied.

Regina came out of the bathroom, "Well look what the wind blew in."

"Ah Emma, I see you have a visitor," Mary swallowed, "Is my daughter worth your time now, Regina?"

"Mm," Regina smirked before kissing Emma's cheek, "Good morning."

Emma smiled, "Sup, why don't you head home while I deal with my mother?"

"Sounds like a plan, come by later so the twins can talk about this...birthday party that _you_ said they can have," she replied with an eyeroll.

"They can and will have it, I'll see you guys later," the blonde nodded before looking at her mother, "I'll meet you downstairs in ten minutes, okay?"

"Fine," Mary-Margaret replied before glaring at Regina then leaving out.

"Your mother hasn't changed a bit…"

Emma looked over her shoulder at Regina before walking over to her, "She doesn't like sharing me with you."

"Well too bad," she chuckled as she finished getting dressed, "I'll see you later, right?"

"Yeah," Emma smirked, "I'll miss you."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Yeah Yeah, Swan. Just do me a favor, please? Be on your best behavior. This means no smirking, no slick comments, no—"

"I got this," she pecked Regina's lips, "Our secret is our secret."

The brunette blushed, "Better be. Just let me handle Robin. I don't want him to get hurt."

"I won't touch him," Emma held her hands up.

"Thank you. See you soon," Regina kissed Emma's cheek before leaving.

Emma smiled to herself before flopping back on her bed, "Whew."

•••

Lena strutted down the streets of downtown National City with a coffee in her hand, she halted quickly when she noticed a certain blonde having breakfast with another woman. A frown found its way upon her face as stood there watching the younger Swan, smile and enjoy herself. When the woman stood up to leave, Lena took a step back from the window so that she wouldn't be seen. She waited for the woman to leave out so she could get a good look at her, "Lucy Lane," she stated as she pretended to be _just_ walking up.

Lucy stopped walking and turned to Lena with a soft smile on her face, "Lena Mills, so nice seeing you."

Lena faked a smile, "What brings you to National City?"

"Someone reached out to me about reporting their research. I just met with her and she's very easy on the eyes if I say so myself," Lucy winked, "We start research in the Krypton Forest tomorrow so I guess I'll be in town for a while. Plus, I'd love to see who wins this mayoral race. We should do dinner sometime."

"Mm, I'll think about it. Reminder, my sister will win the race. Oh, if you need any help on actually knowing what research is, give me a call," Lena replied smugly.

Lucy chuckled and stepped to help, "Mills, is there a problem?"

"Nope, I just hope you and _Kara_ are careful," she smirked.

"Hm, so you know her. I've already called dibs," she scoffed, "I asked her to dinner."

Lena swallowed, "Oh?"

Kara walked out pulling on her jacket, "Oh...hey...Lena."

"Hello, good morning, Swan," she gave a nod, "Still going to the forest against my recommendation, I see."

"I have to follow my own path. This research means a lot to me, I wouldn't expect you to understand considering that you have no heart or feelings or anything that you care about," Kara scoffed.

"Kara—"

"Come on, Kara. I think you need a walk, some fresh air will you do you good," Lucy smirked while holding out her hand.

"Yeah, I think you're right," Kara said before taking her hand and walking off with Lucy.

•••

"So you and Regina?"

"It's complicated mom," Emma replied after swallowing.

Snow sipped her apple juice, "It always is with her. So you'd rather be with the Mills than us?"

"No. I'm just not speaking to you two right now, you hurt me. How can I ignore that?"

Snow sighed, "I'm not asking you to ignore it but Emma you've been gone for nearly 16 years, I've missed you more than you can imagine, you're my first born, my baby…"

"I'm sure Betty and Kara have been keeping you busy," she shrugged.

"Emma, please don't shut me out," she pleaded.

"Why not? All you're going to do is judge me and don't you dare pretend like I'm lying because you know it's true. You'll never approve of me being a Serpent, you'll never approve of me loving Regina and you'll—"

"When will you open your eyes and see that Regina is toxic for you? Hm? You spoil her ungrateful ass, you gravel at her feet while she pushes you away—"

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT REGINA!"

Snow took a step back, the anger in her daughter's eyes was enough to scare away trick-or-treaters on Halloween. The brunette swallowed, "I know you love her, Emma," she sighed, "I know you're a good person, I don't care if you're a Serpent or not, all I care about is your happiness. Simply promise me that you won't throw it away for her _again_."

•••

Veronica woke up in her bed with the most beautiful blonde laying on her chest, she smiled to herself as she ran her fingers through Betty's hair. She kissed her forehead softly, "Wake up, beautiful."

Betty whined, "Why?"

The raven haired beauty chuckled, "Because it's the morning now and I need to make you a proper breakfast. Although," she smirked and slipped her hand under Betty's gown, " _You_ could be my breakfast."

Betty sat up and yawned, "I'm sorry V, but I'm not ready for that."

Roni rolled her eyes, "I don't understand why you don't trust me with your body."

"I didn't say that I didn't," she scoffed.

"So are you not attracted to me then?"

Betty's eyebrows furrowed, "What? Of course, I am," she sighed before straddling Veronica, "I'm just not ready, yet. I'm nervous. You've been nervous before, right? Or is that not a thing for Mills women?"

She sighed rubbing Betty's thighs, "Of course, I've been nervous before but with you, I'm in my most comfortable state. I want you to feel the same way."

The blonde blushed, "Is that true?"

"Yes," Veronica smiled before pulling Betty down into a kiss.

Cora Mills entered the room with a scowl on her face, "Well it's a good thing I came back from my business trip when I did."

Betty leaped off of Veronica, "H-Hello, Mrs. Mills."

"Mm, another Swan in my house kissing my teenage daughter. So the cycle continues. You may leave now, Ms. Swan," Cora replied.

"What? Wait no, Betty you don't have to leave. Mother, I can kiss whomever I desire," she argued, "I love Betty."

Cora didn't hesitate to smack her, "You foolish child, don't you know that Swans and Mills don't mix? I want her gone in less than ten minutes," she said before leaving out.

Veronica looked down and sniffled, Betty lifted her chin, "Let me see your face."

"No," she replied as she got out of bed and pulled on her robe, "Just go home Betty, do I need to take you?"

Betty frowned before getting out of bed, "No, I'll just take an uber," she said as she gathered her clothes, "I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything wrong, I'll see you later," she said before going into her bathroom.

Betty teared up before leaving out, she traveled through the Mills massive mansion until she made her way outside of their gates. She wanted nothing more than to be with Veronica but she was no longer sure that's what Veronica wanted and that scared her to no end.

Once she was in the uber she stared at the window, to her surprise she saw Gideon talking to Bo Peep. She raised her brow when she saw him give her a stack of money. The traffic light had changed before she could see anything else but she'd make sure she wouldn't forget it.

•••

Regina walked into her house with a huff, "Charlotte!"

Charlie came jogging down the stairs seconds later, "Yes? Hi, welcome home."

"Get breakfast started for me, please? I'm going to shower and then finish it," she replied.

"Yeah, sure. Did mom talk to you?"

"Yeah, we talked. She'll be over later so that we can discuss your birthday," Regina stated before going upstairs to her and Robin's bedroom.

"Oh, would you look at that? My beautiful girlfriend decided to come home," Robin said from their bed as he looked up from his sports magazine.

"I'm sorry, I spent the night with Lena. She and Kara are on the outs and I had to play big sister," Regina replied as she got undressed before starting the shower.

Robin chuckled, "Being her big sister isn't a role to play, it's just who you are."

"Yeah, you're right but what's the point if she won't listen to me," she replied.

"Well, you have a point. So...did you speak with Swan last night too or are you going to skip that part?"

Regina stood in her robe, "We spoke. She's coming over later so we can plan something special for the twins. We can talk more when I get out of the shower," she said before slipping into the bathroom.

"Oh, we definitely will," he said before turning on the tv.

Henry Mills walked into the bedroom, "Uh Robin?"

"Henry, what do you need, buddy?"

"I want to take Cheryl on a real date...could I possibly...maybe use one of your campsites? I figured she'd like s'mores and watching the stars," he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Of course," Robin smiled, "That's no problem. What's mine is yours."

"Really? Cool," he smiled, "Um, can you like _not_ tell mom about this?"

"It'll be our little secret," he nodded. Robin was happy that Henry came to him for help, he never came to him for anything. He smiled, "If you need any more help planning, let me know. I'd be happy to help."

"Sure thing," Henry nodded before leaving out.

Robin watched basketball until Regina exited the bathroom in her robe. He cleared his throat, "Ready to talk now?"

"Can I get dressed first? Why are you acting like this Robin?"

He sat up more, "Um because you didn't come home last night."

Regina leaned on her dresser with her arms crossed over her chest, "You're upset…"

"Is that not obvious? Regina, you sleep here _every_ night. These past few weeks, I've been quiet, ya know? Playing nice but I'm not doing that anymore. Emma is a problem," he stated.

"Of course this is about Emma—"

"How could it not be?! Since her return, you've spent a night out, Henry has been in trouble, and we haven't had sex since she's been in town," Robin started to get out of bed, "Plus, she's dangerous, Regina."

"Robin, if you're _scared_ of Emma, don't be. I won't let anything happen to you or _my_ children. She is their mother, I can't just poof her away! You want me home, fine. You want sex, lets get it on but you won't sit here and make your insecurities, mine," she argued.

He scoffed and stepped closer to her, "My insecurities? Get real, Regina. Let me ask you this...do you know what you're doing?"

"Absolutely. Robin, I know Emma. I'm trying to give my children what they want and keep sane at the same time. You haven't been so supportive, this isn't easy for me—"

"EASY FOR YOU?! This hasn't been easy for me! Sitting back and watching that _demon_ prance into my life, my home, and _my_ family that _we've_ built," he shook his head, "Do you know what people say? Do you know that people _fear_ her? Do you know what kind of person can leave for 16 years, come back, and _still_ be feared? That is not the kind of person that I want in our home!"

"Robin, you yell at me _one more time_ and I promise you that _this_ house that _we_ built will no longer be yours to share," she replied, "I know she is dangerous but she is the mother of my kids and no demon. They are _everything_ to me and they want their mother!"

"Them or _YOU_?!"

Regina swallowed, "I'm going to cook breakfast for the twins. I'm not entertaining this, _this_ isn't us, Robin. I love you, I thought you trusted me enough to know what I'm doing," she finished before leaving out.

•••

"So then I looped the rope around his neck and stole Mr. Gold's horse in the 10th grade," FP explained before laughing with the generation on Southside Serpents. The Whyte Wyrm was nearly empty so the Serpent King took this opportunity to spend time with the younger Serpents.

Emma walked over to them before clearing her throat, "FP, Jughead, I need to speak to you about my son."

"Speak," Jughead said. Ben looked at Emma, he was Henry's best friend and deep down he felt bad for Emma because he knew that Jughead would never let Emma pick Henry's fate.

"FP, I want him out. Whatever I have to do to get him out of that jacket, I'll do it," she replied.

FP sat up more, he spoke loud and clearly, "A Serpent never sheds their skin or has _Regina_ made you forget that?"

"I haven't forgotten that but my son is just a boy. He's barely 16 and to protect him, I'm asking you nicely," Emma sighed.

"Well the choice isn't mine. I'm not the boy's king, Jughead is," FP replies.

"And my answer is no," Jughead said causing his fellow Serpents to hiss, he held up his hand to silence them, "Henry is doing fine, he'll be a great Serpent King one day."

"He is my son," Emma stepped closer to Jughead, "We are all family, I'm asking you–"

"My answer is no!"

The blonde gave FP a look, he smirked, "Enough. Swan, we will consider your request but first, what's in it for me? Huh? We are all family but you haven't been acting very Serpent like since your return–"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to go to Oz and pick a few things for me, when you get back, we'll talk," he tossed her the keys to his truck, "Go. Now."

"Now? But–"

"Do not question your King!"

Emma glared at him before leaving.

•••

Charlie watched her mother cook breakfast as her mind wondered, "Mom?"

"Yes?"

"How did you and Emma meet?"

Regina blushed before turning to face her daughter, "Hmm, well Hades had taken Cheryl from Zelena. He was cruel back in the day. So Belle suggest that we go ask her friend August for help and well…"

* * *

 **RIVERDALE 2000**

"So can you help us?"

August looked at the girls standing in front of him, he sipped his milkshake before speaking, "Zelena, Regina," he smiled, "Belle, I'd love to help but I'm no thief. You need a thief," he smirked, "Luckily, I know where to get one."

The mysterious boy led them to a public basketball court before exiting the car, he leaned on the hood and watched a blonde play basketball. He chuckled, "She's taking all of their money."

Zelena stood next to him with her arms crossed, "Who is that?"

"That's Emma Swan," he shrugged before cupping his hands around his mouth, "Yo Emma!"

The girl looked up before smiling, she tossed the basketball to someone else before grabbing her bag and walking away as the other players groaned due to her leaving in the middle of their game. She smiled, "What's good, Auggie?"

"Need a favor. Up for some fun?" he asked the 15-year-old Emma.

"Always, what's going on?"

Regina spoke first, "I'm Regina, that's Belle and that's Zelena. Zelena just had a baby but this dickhead Hades took it. We need you to get back."

Emma looked Regina over, "Mm, for you, I'd do anything."

The brunette rolled her eyes, "Can you do it or not?"

"I'll pay you," Zelena stated, "I just need my baby, he's being petty."

"I'll do it," she nodded.

* * *

"Did she get Cheryl back from Hades?"

"Yup, safe and sound," Regina chuckled before checking the clock, "Why do you ask?"

"I just want to know more about you guys, as a whole," Charlie stated.

"Are you sure that you two are ready to answer to Emma? I can tell from our talk last night that she really wants to be in your lives," Regina stated.

"Yes. She said that we'd have fun together and be a real family so I'm holding her to that but are you ready? She thinks you hate her," she replied.

"I don't hate her, I hate her behavior sometimes," she explained before continuing, "There are so many things that we can do as a family so I'd be more than happy to do whatever will make you and Henry happy."

"For starters," Henry walked into the kitchen holding a black Serpent jacket with a purple snake on it, "Mind telling us about this?"

Regina gasped and snatched her jacket back, "Why were you going through my stuff? Henry, that's extremely rude and I don't have to explain anything to you!"

He held up his hands, "Woah, it's just a jacket. I don't understand why you're down my throat about being a Serpent when you're one."

" _Was_ one," Regina corrected, "And you don't have to understand anything, just know that you won't be a Serpent for long."

He frowned, "Why not? What did you do?"

"Me? I didn't do anything," she smirked before handing him a plate, "Late Breakfast is ready, my love."

•••

Emma sighed as she drove the truck that FP assigned her to out of National City before she could reach the cities border, she heard sirens behind her, "Oh fuck," she mumbled before pulling over. She waited for the officer to approach her, "Keller, what a lovely surprise."

"Step out, I need to search the truck," the officer said.

"What? Why?"

"Hiram Lodge has reported his truck stolen, step out, Swan," he said sternly.

Emma exited the truck, "I didn't steal—"

"Silence," he said before searching the truck, he held up a loaded gun, "What's this?"

Her brows furrowed, "It's not mine. I didn't even know it was in the truck."

"Yeah sure," he read her rights before putting cuffs on her, "Once a thief, always a thief, huh Swan?"

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Uh, someone is trying to set Emma up but who?**

 **Follow. Favorite. Review.**


End file.
